


Beginning Our Forever ❀ (No CSS)

by Uhmuni



Series: Beginning Our Forever [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Kim Yugyeom, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Beta/Omega, Biting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Maknae Kim Taehyung | V, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmuni/pseuds/Uhmuni
Summary: Story update: Chapters reuploaded today, MinMarch 7, 2021, at 1:15 PM.Pleasedo notcopy this work to any other sites.Shitty Summary:Tae finds himself feeling cornered by his instructor-induced situations, and becomes overwhelmed with fear that, in the end, he’ll lose all of the people that he’s grown fond to.AU Guide and Character ProfilesTwitteremailStory was paused due to plagiarism. Should be okay now though!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga/Jackson Wang
Series: Beginning Our Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084322
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. In-story Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Moonie-style introduction into the three main characters involved in Beginning Our Forever.

* * *

* * *

Main Character Overview

Jeon Jungkook

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/D53QftR/Esi6n87-Vk-AEVt-TI.jpg)

  * Full-time student.
  * Part-time professional photographer.
  * Moved to Seoul at 17 to pursue higher education.
  * Not as arrogant as he comes off.
  * Gossip worthy with the Omegas.
  * Has a sleeve tattoo that wraps to his back.



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * Photography
  * Videography
  * Exercising
  * Mixed Martial Arts
  * Drawing
  * Painting
  * Bowling
  * Karaoke (w. his brother)



Main Character Overview

Kim Taehyung

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/r2wvwKw/Enbq-ABFVo-AAikg.jpg)

  * Full-time student.
  * Part-time fashion model.
  * Stays on campus.
  * Has a collection of piercings.
  * Doodles in his notebooks a lot.



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * Photography
  * Sewing
  * Shell collecting (w. his father)
  * Meditation
  * Baking
  * Jigsaw puzzles
  * Art viewing
  * Yoga



Main Character Overview (Antagonist)

Zhang Yixing (Lay)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/0npHcW7/Lay.jpg)

  * Part-time student.
  * Full-time fashion model.
  * Lives off-campus.
  * Loves to exercise.
  * One of Jungkook’s bestfriends.



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * Modeling
  * Darts
  * Exercising
  * Kickboxing
  * Snowboarding
  * Diving
  * Cross-fit
  * Ice skating



* * *

Character Family Synopsis

Lee Hei-Ryung (Jungkook's biological mother)

  * TB Omega
  * Born October 1, 1974 (45)
  * Born to TBA/TBO parents (Male/Female) in Yeonje-gu, Busan.
  * Bonded to her current husband at 18.
  * Worked and travelled as a lawyer under her father’s firm until she was 23 years old.
  * Currently teaches ASL at a refugee center for disabled youth.



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * Cooking
  * Knitting
  * Sewing
  * Yoga
  * Doll making
  * Snorkeling
  * Painting
  * Singing



Jeon Dong-min (Jungkook's biological father)

  * TB Alpha
  * Born January 4, 1971 (48)
  * Born to TBA/TBO parents (Female/Male) in Songjeong-dong, Haeundae, Busan.
  * Worked and travelled as a photojournalist until he was 37 years old.
  * Started his own business selling prints from his decades of travel. 
    * All revenue from sales go towards the refugee center where his wife works.
  * Actively retired. Currently managing for little league frisbee golf.
  * Present in both of his son’s lives, despite the physical distance between him and Jungkook. 
    * Jungkook is currently living in Seoul



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * Planting (Bonsai care)
  * Frisbee golf
  * Investing
  * Boxing
  * Chess
  * Jogging
  * Reading



Lee Jung-il (Jungkook's brother)

  * TB Omega
  * Born May 16, 1997 (22)
  * Born to TBA/TBO parents (Male/Female) in Yeonje-gu, Busan.
  * Works and travels around the world as an actor.
  * Has been nominated for three Grammys and has won two Emmys.
  * Bonded to his current husband, fellow actor, Lee Joong-ki, at 22.
  * Has two children, 4-year-old Sun-Hi and 2-year-old Soo-il.



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * paintball
  * karaoke
  * videography
  * Billiards
  * Singing
  * Poetry
  * Track and Field



* * *

Character Family Synopsis

Kim Han-Hae (Taehyung's Omega Father)

  * TB Omega
  * Born May 27, 1979 (46)
  * Born to TBA/TBO parents (Male/Female) in Bomun, Seoul
  * Bonded to his current husband at 17.
  * Relocated to Jongno, Seoul two years later after finding out he was pregnant with Hyung-Sik.
  * Relocated again, to Yongsan, when he found out he was pregnant with Tae.
  * Works actively as a songwriter/producer.
  * Owns a botanical garden tourist attraction in Itaewon, Seoul.



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * Gardening
  * Flower arranging
  * Songwriting
  * Pilates
  * Hiking
  * Calligraphy
  * Quilting
  * Painting



Park Seo Joon (Taehyung's Alpha Father)

  * TB Alpha
  * Born December 16, 1969 (51)
  * Born to TBA/TBO parents (Female/Female) in Imsil-gun, Jeollabuk-do.
  * Works and travels as a world-renowned actor.
  * Part-time voice actor.
  * Holds the record for #1 Most Handsome Man in The World wins.
  * Present in all of his sons’ lives.



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * Pottery
  * kayaking
  * Exercising
  * fishing
  * Reading
  * Origami
  * Shell collecting
  * Bowling



Park Woo Shik (Taehyung's Oldest Brother)

  * TB Alpha
  * Born March 26, 1989 (30)
  * Born to TBA/TBO parents (Male/Male) in Bomun, Seoul.
  * Works full-time as an engineer.
  * Currently in his last year for his Master’s in Biology.
  * Has one child, 4-year-old Min Woo-Jin
  * In the process of opening a downtown deli.



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * Cooking
  * Snowboarding
  * Exercising
  * Skiing
  * RPG Gaming
  * Martial arts
  * Babysitting



Kim Hyung Sik (Taehyung's Second Oldest Brother)

  * TB Alpha
  * Born November 16, 1991 (28)
  * Born to TBA/TBO parents (Male/Male) in Jongno, Seoul.
  * Full-time student.
  * One of Jungkook’s bestfriends.
  * Taehyung’s personal bodyguard.
  * Soon to be father.



Hobbies/Pastimes:

  * Cooking
  * Fencing
  * Embroidery
  * Ice skating
  * Soap making
  * Candle Making
  * Volunteering
  * Parenting Tae (literally, he's so overprotective.)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyun-hae isn't a main character, although he attributes to Taehyung's storyline. If you want a synopsis for him as well, please let me know. And, as always, all questions and comments are welcome. I'll gladly answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	2. A Rather Typical School Day

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Wednesday, August 8, 2018

Time: 8:15:07 AM

* * *

Digital Imaging is the only class Tae is taking this semester that he looks forward to attending every week. His other three classes are far too loud, far too active, and _far_ too time-wasting, if he can be honest.

There’s no running around campus taking pictures or getting his pictures taken.

There’s also no loud classmates who give him migraines first thing in the morning.

Best of all, there isn’t a bubbly and energetic, _probably_ hooked on heroin, instructor forcing a fake smile down his throat like his Monday and Wednesday instructor.

Tuesdays and Thursdays have become his chill days, where he can take a relaxing walk to the Visual Tech building half an hour early, drop his things off, and go back to his dorm or go for breakfast in the Dining Hall on the other side of campus.

The only thing that can manage, and has managed, to ruin his Tuesdays and Thursdays is the man he’s forced to sit in front of for two hours.

That ‘man’ is Dr. Kyun-Hae Choi, his Digital Imaging and Visual Theory instructor. Dr. Kyun is the ‘man’ who ruined adulthood for him before it even began.

He’s very biased, and he doesn’t try at all to hide the fact that Tae is his favorite, but Tae doesn’t care to accept any affection the man gives him.

To anyone else, he’s a loveable hardass with a passion for teaching. To Tae, he’s a spineless, pathetic monster who gets off on blackmailing his students into sex.

All of the students in his Tuesday and Thursday classes are invisible when Tae is present. _Especially_ the Alphas.

The Alphas sit on one side of the room, while the Omegas occupy the other. Tae sits in the very front, two rows down from the rest of his peers. He used to sit alone, but now he sits with his bestfriend Jiao, who refused to go back to her original seat after Dr. Kyun made him move.

His seat is right in front of the instructor’s desk, and yes, this was his seat last semester as well. He didn’t ask to sit here. He doesn’t want to sit here. Every attempt to sit in the back, or even a chair over, gets blocked the second Dr. Kyun comes into the room to start his lesson.

The door to the Jury room, where they have their lectures, is open by the time he makes it up the stairs. It isn’t a lot of stairs… just a very steep spiral incline. One wrong step could have you going back down, and not entirely on your feet.

He hums a goodmorning when he steps into the room, only to get greeted with a few scattered ‘hey’s’ here and there. His next question gets no response at all, but he doesn’t blame ill manners.

All four of the students sitting in their seats have earphones in their ears.

This is the norm for him these days. One of them will suddenly spring up and come running after him as soon as he makes it to the end of the hall. The kindness in him tells him to wait, but the hunger in him tells him to hurry up and get to the Dining Hall…

And you can’t argue with your gut.

He leaves without a word and, sure enough, as soon as he’s to the end of the hall, Jiao comes running over to him. He refers to Jiao as his bestfriend, but they have a pretty rocky relationship that, on some days, he just doesn’t care for.

Jiao is a foreign exchange student from America… or at least that’s the lie she tells everyone. She doesn’t speak a lick of English, and she looks more Chinese than anything else.

She’s also supposedly an Alpha, even though her scent tells otherwise. Amazingly enough, she’s convinced the whole school that her ‘sweet smell’ is her mate’s smell and the phony cologne she sprays herself with is her natural scent.

Tae huffs a complaint as he straightens, then immediately counters it with a goodmorning so Jiao can’t say anything against it. He watches her expression swim between irritation and amusement before turning on his heel to walk aaway.

He voices a craving for a ham and cheese omelet, which sparks a wild reaction from Jiao that he was, more or less, not expecting.

She points to her own stomach instead of flat out asking if he’s pregnant, which prompts a quick shake of his head. Word would’ve gotten back to his brothers whether he verbally confirmed it or not.

One thing he’s learned about this school and the people attending is that there are eyes and ears everywhere.

He rarely sees his brothers on campus because of their different, and constantly busy, schedules, but that doesn’t stop them from harassing him with phone calls or text messages the second someone goes running to them about him.

He’s the baby of their family, and the only Omega besides their Omega father, so it’s understandable where the need to protect him comes from. They’ve already failed at protecting him from his instructor, but he’s come to terms with the incident and doesn’t care to dig it back up as any kind of fuel for a fire.

He doesn’t plan on having children for a while and saying that out loud drags shock to Jiao’s brows. Most Omega start to settle down, or are forced to settle down, around this age, but he doesn’t want to be one of those Omega.

He wants to be his own man before he’s that of the man, or woman, he decides to marry. Part of being his own man, if you haven’t guessed, is finishing school, and becoming 1% of the 15% of True-bred Omega that go on to get their degree.

He jokes about starting a family with Jiao while maneuvering cautiously down the spiral staircase. She’s always been so fixated on the thought of him having a pup, so who better than to give it to him? Right?

He questions the authenticity of her class when she doesn’t give any answer to his question about starting a family with him and, as he expected, she shuts it down with a ‘you’re too good for me’ line.

Tae isn’t too good for anyone, in his eyes. He gives everyone the benefit of the doubt, even those who lie and carry themselves as something or someone they aren’t. If Jiao wants to settle down with him, all she has to do is ask.

He’ll still say no… but not because he doesn’t somewhat like her. He’ll say no because she’s not really an Alpha, no matter how realistic her artificial scent is. He wouldn’t mind living with her. He sees nothing wrong with that.

There would have to be some kind of superior in the center of their relationship, though. Just for the sake of them not clawing each other’s eyes out during heat season.

Another reason he wants to graduate is just to prove to his fathers that sending him to school wasn’t a waste of their time. True-bred Omegas are a rarity when it comes to anything education related.

At 18, a select few are married (sold) off to ‘of-tier’ Alpha and forced to settle down and start their own football team of pups. Almost all of the of-tier Alpha are old, sickly looking men, desperate for a young Omega to pop their knot in.

Tae’s met one or two of those kinds of Alpha, and the amount they were willing to pay for him would’ve had him sold in a heartbeat if his father didn’t love or care for him.

He figured he’d go for a lot, considering he was a virgin at the time unlike his competition, and his pups will come out carrying his genes and not the father’s – Unless the father has strong genes, which is also a factor.

His Omega father had a choice in who he got to marry and passed that freedom onto his only Omega offspring. The fate of the Omega is decided at birth, with the hefty majority carrying the birth tattoos of the Alpha they’ll be married off to.

This breeding method is so the true-bred bloodline goes for generations and doesn’t just drop off after one finds their life partner. Tae doesn’t see a point in it, and he’s glad that the other top-tier Omegas in his school don’t either.

If they find the right Alpha, or if the right Alpha finds them, then the bloodline will continue naturally. In a family composed of a true-bred Alpha and a true-bred Omega, the firstborn is and will always be an Alpha male.

That one Alpha pup will carry the bloodline for as long as he’s alive.

Many have tried with Tae, but only because they see the way he dresses and carries himself. He wears next to nothing on a day to day basis, with the majority of his oversized t-shirts not even reaching past his knees.

He puts himself on display because he’s on lingerie catalog this semester, and this is how eases himself into getting comfortable enough for any and every one to see him bearing his body.

His body isn’t exactly _up to standards_ on what’s considered beauty, but Dr. Kyun refused to put him on any other catalog for the year. He already knows the reason why, and he already knew what he’d have to do if he wanted it changed, so he bit the bullet and accepted his fate.

Hopefully, the photographer Dr. Kyun said he’s working with for the semester will be nice and not weird about working with him. The fourth-year students, who are on their way out, are usually paired with those just coming in.

This gives the first and second-year students an opportunity to build their portfolios, and the third and fourth-year students an ample supply of models to work with to complete theirs.

Tae’s about tired of listening to Jiao talking in his direction by the time they make it to the dining hall. She holds the door open for him, but he takes her arm and pulls her with him before he’s over the threshold.

He keeps her wrapped about him while walking through the tables to the kitchen. She’s his warmth from the coldness of the air vents and his protection from the Alphas looking at him as if _he’s_ about to be their breakfast.

He has to keep telling her that she won’t get in any trouble for being on him, but she refuses to hug him while he’s places an order for two to-go plates. Tae watches the woman behind the glass pack two of everything into a container and snap it shut after scribbling his name on it.

Only after he has his food does he let Jiao go.

He doesn’t wait around for her, since her other friends sit in the hall and eat with her after she has her own plate. He grabs a drink and heads off for the exit instead, already aggravated with the crowding of Alphas the minute he’s alone.

They fight to try and hold the door open for him, but he goes out of the side panel instead to avoid dropping his food the way he did last time. He hates the attention, and he’s made it known that he hates the attention, but they still crowd and fight over him anyway.

The walk back to the VT building continues, with two of the five questioning his relationship with Jiao, and the other three trying to empty his hands like he’s not capable of carrying his own tray.

He asks to be left alone, but that doesn’t do any justice.

He voices his discomfort, but that does nothing either.

He stops by the gazebo to put his things down and turns his attention to the group of men still lingering over him. It takes a lot for him not to get upset and yell at them to leave him alone the way he usually does.

He, as calmly as he can, tells them for the tenth time that he doesn’t care for their conversation or their attention. He’s met with hostility as soon as he rejects them, with the same three who were just begging to carry his plate now throwing verbal abuse and slurs at him as if he asked for it.

He keeps his head high while they belittle him but is forced to lower it when his soda gets poured over his hair. His food gets thrown off of the bench he had it sitting on and displayed all over the grass while the Alphas laugh at the mess they’re making.

One of them asks for clarification as to where his Alpha is, and it makes Tae ponder the question himself while wringing out what soda he can from his hair. There have been countless Alphas who have talked about marking him, just so things like this don’t happen.

He could start crying, but he refuses to show any kind of vulnerability in front his aggressors. Of course, him getting genuinely upset would make them feel bad, and they’d probably go back in the hall and get him something to wipe himself off with, but he doesn’t care for their fake sympathy.

A warm hand grips his waist to gently move him away from the group in front of him, but the touch is what sends his scent slipping deeper into its pit of annoyance.

Jungkook has been watching over him since he moved on campus and, even though he’s not around often, the majority of the students have learned that Tae is under his protection, with and without a bond to validate it.

He walks off towards Jungkook’s truck with his head still low because he doesn’t want to get soda on his face. A small girl hands him a towel from the backseat, which he happily takes to dry his hair and wipe himself off.

He takes his shirt off and wrings it out as well, leaving a large puddle of blue liquid by his feet that he has to step away from twice before it stops trailing his way.

The young girl sits in awe as he undresses himself, taking his shorts off too now that they’re soaked and gluing to his ass, and sticking them on the side of the truck while he gets off as much of the soft drink as he can.

She hands him another towel, and he wraps this one around himself so he’s not just standing around in a bra and panty set. Indecent exposure is one of those socially accepted laws in Seoul, so he won’t be fined if he does decide to shed the towel.

He takes his clothes and folds them into each other before wrapping them in his damp towel to carry back to his room.

A tap on his shoulder pulls his attention back, and he takes a tentative step away from the Alphas standing in front of him when they start to stare. One offers him a plate while the other sits the cup of soda in the truck’s cupholder.

The other two are standing on the sidewalk, eyes glued on their friend who Jungkook has face down in the mush of his strawberry yogurt.

He might not move away until Tae voices discomfort with what he’s doing, but Tae’s pretty damn satisfied watching the man lick dirty yogurt away from his airways so he can breathe.

The pup pulls his arm until the plate is within reach and smiles widely when Tae happily hands it off for her to pick at.

A question gets thrown into the air at the gesture, making Tae laugh out loud and the small girl giggle when all four Alphas come crowding around the side door. The answer they’re hoping for isn’t the answer the pup gives when asked if she’s Tae’s daughter.

Tae knows he should deny it as to not start a chain of rumors, but in the moment, he doesn’t really care to dismiss it.

A slew of questions and statements get thrown into the air next, ranging from “Why aren’t you marked” to “Tell Kook to lay off” to “How old are you really.” The last question makes him laugh even harder.

Having a child is not suctioned to a specific age range. Many Omega try to pop their pups out around the ‘golden age’ of 24. By this age, they’ll be mature enough to physically, emotionally, and financially, care for them.

The four stooges scamper off when Jungkook comes to a stop by the truck. His smile gets bigger the closer Tae gets, until it so stretched that it can’t go any further.

He tucks a stray hair back into the messiness of his bun before clearing his throat. “What do you say?” he asks cutely, bringing himself forward in a bend until he and Tae are able to look at each other eye to eye.

He’s close enough for Tae to smell the spearmint on his breath.

Tae doesn’t give any answer, favoring the sidewalk instead so he can walk back to the dorms before anyone sees him. He’s not one to accept pity, no matter how helpful the actions of that pity are.

His arm gets grabbed the minute he walks past, but he snatches it away before Jungkook can pull him the way he always does. He doesn’t mind the affection, but he pretends to, in hopes that the man will leave him alone and not put a target on his back.

His waist gets snatched next, again, and his lack of defiance to being lifted makes Jungkook laugh while he walks them back to his truck. To tell the truth, Tae’s rather content with Jungkook handling him.

He prefer it be him than one of the other Alphas at their school, who don’t usually care for an Omega’s wellbeing until it’s too late.

Jungkook turns the engine over and reverses out of the parking lot after Tae’s buckled in, and goes the back way so he can loop to the dorms instead of to the VT building, which is across the street from the dorms, but still a pretty useless walk to make considering.

The ride doesn’t take long with how recklessly and carelessly he speeds over the speedbumps, making their ‘daughter’ in the back giggle at how roughly she gets thrown around.

He looks pretty relaxed, which doesn’t correlate at all to why he’s driving the way he is.

He whips into a parking spot reserved for one of the four resident assistants and gives Tae his key before shutting the engine off. Tae honestly can’t thank Jungkook enough, even though he tries to.

He steps out of the truck and skip-runs to the door so he can open it and get inside without being seen. He’s on the first floor, thankfully, so it isn’t long before he’s in his room and stripping himself to shower.

He’s long past due for class, but Kyun won’t mind, so he won’t either.

He takes his time getting ready, washing himself and his hair thoroughly before snatching his towel and cutting the shower off.

It’s rolling on the last few minutes of class by the time he’s dressed, and he’s starting to feel like he should make some kind of effort to go. His things are still in the classroom, and he’d feel bad making Jiao carry it all back to the dorms.

He wanted to go earlier, but he didn’t have the energy to leave his room after his shower.

He was already late, so there was no point in trying to go to class like it would make any difference in if he gets a participation grade for the day. Dr. Kyun marks him present whether he’s in class or not.

That’s a part of the ‘free favoritism’ Kyun speaks of often with Tae. As a part of him keeping silent about what happened between them, he gets leniency with grades, assignments, and absences.

Where everyone else has a week to shoot assignments and get them turned in, Tae can take however long he wants. He can also say that he doesn’t want to do them and get an A+ for it anyway.

All of his peers in the class, minus two who weren’t there, already know of the incident. Tae aired it out during a very _heated_ argument with Dr. Kyun, a couple months before spring break, after the man tried to force himself onto him in class.

It was emotional rage on Tae’s end, and an accidental let out to say the least, but he doesn’t regret it. It was important for him to let Kyun know that what they did was a one-time thing and should not have been done in the first place.

His watch beeps, letting him know that the class is winding down to the last twenty minutes. He pulls himself to a sit and, with a heavy sigh, moves away from his bed to get his sneakers.

The bottom of his heels were sticky, and he’s learned the hard way that sticky bottoms make it hard to walk. He’s already clumsy, he doesn’t need his shoes catching on everything and tripping him up.

He slips the sneakers on and takes the lock off of his door while stepping into the hall. After double checking that he won’t get locked out, he heads downstairs with Jungkook’s RA key tucked away in the side of his bra and his key held tight in his hand.

The truck is still parked in front of the dorms, but Jungkook is missing and so is the little girl who was with him. Tae doesn’t think too much on their whereabouts while starting his second trip to the building across the lot.

On average, he’ll take this walk four times a day. Sometimes, he goes through the front and up the stairs, and sometimes, he goes to the back door so he’ll already be on the second floor and can skip the exercise.

Today is one of those back-door days.

His Monday and Wednesday instructor greets him when he walks past her classroom, but he doesn’t stop to say hi. He continues to his classroom, slips in, and moves to his seat after closing the door behind him.

The classroom is stock full of students from both classes, which explains why Ms. Il was alone in her classroom. “I’m sure all of you are very familiar with him and his work in some way or another--,” Dr. Kyun continues, his eyes scanning everyone’s faces slowly until landing on Tae’s.

Tae looks away, turning his attention to his bag that’s tucked under Jiao’s leg. “-- Considering his work is all over the campus and even out in this hall here.” His hand gestures towards the door.

“If you aren’t familiar with him, then I wouldn’t put it past you to be living under a rock.” A few snickers ring into the silence of the classroom at the teacher’s banter. Tae wholeheartedly agrees with him though. It’s relatively impossible to not ogle the walls of the halls.

He’s personally taken in all of the student work lining the floor that his classroom is on. He loves looking at art in general, and he usually spends time at the museums just outside of Mapo-gu when he isn’t working on his own assignments.

“I hope it’s Jungkook,” his hearing catches one of the Omegas say behind him. “I heard he’s here today and you know he’s almost always off-campus.” “Of course, the day my hair isn’t done, he comes up here~,” the one who spoke earlier cries quietly. “I would die if he s--.”

“Ladies,” Dr. Kyun calls. Tae smiles at the slight jealousy gracing his tone. “Do you two need to be excused?” The door to the classroom opens before either of them can answer. Tae stiffens in his seat while Dr. Kyun greets the familiar face. “Ah, Jungkook-ah,” he smiles. “Glad to see you made it in one piece.”

Jungkook looks bulkier than he did earlier as he steps into the classroom. He has at least four different length tripods on his back that Dr. Kyun helps him set down. “I’m surprised I made it here at all.” He laughs and his natural bedroom voice forces everyone except Tae to suck in a breath of shock.

“How can he sound so good looking like that?” It’s so quiet and, now so dry, in the classroom that the question, which was supposed to be a whisper to a friend, gets echoed off of the walls. “O-oh, everyone heard that--.”

Laughs erupt in bursts around the room, with one coming from Jungkook as well. “I’ve had a long morning,” he sighs softly. “Bear with me for today, please.” “Baby, I do not mind, trust me. I’d bear with you any da--.” “Chen? Stop.” Chen rolls his eyes.

Tae turns his head when Jiao points to the back of the class with short laughs. Chen looks just as flushed as he’s probably feeling as he fans away his blush.

Jungkook doesn’t say anything snappy in response as he takes a seat on the stool Dr. Kyun pulled up for him. His baby sister takes a seat on the floor between his legs with his phone in her hand.

She waves at him when their eyes lock, but Tae only gives back a gentle smile to not draw too much attention to himself.

The smile was enough for his class, and he can already hear the other students behind him discussing whether or not the pup is his, and if she is, if he’s lying about his age.

Dr. Kyun rounds the chair and rests his hands flat on Jungkook’s shoulders. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he smiles proudly. “This bright young man here is Jungkook. Our photography prodigy.” _Don’t stroke him too hard, there, Doc…_ Tae rolls his eyes while leaning on his palm.

“He’s been kind enough to come over today to talk to you all. Any questions you have about the program, please don’t hesitate to ask him.” Jungkook nods to the instructor’s words. “The floor is yours, kiddo.”

“Thaaank~ you.” A few Omegas giggle at Jungkook’s sudden cuteness. “I guess I should start with who I am,” he asks on as he scoots back on the stool. “My name is Jungkook Jeon. Senior and RA here, obviously. I’m sure all of you know I work in the bookstore too.”

Jungkook adjusts his hair while droning, “I used to travel with my father when I was, uh--. Well… _young_. I don’t think I ca--.” “How old is young for you?” “Five or six,” Jungkook laughs. “I was a baby, but I can remember being moved around quite a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	3. Bad Touch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae, reluctantly, decides to attend the last twenty minutes of class.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Wednesday, August 8, 2018

Time: 11:27:44 AM

* * *

Jungkook goes on with his speech, but Tae tuned him out after he, and the rest of the class, got off on a tangent about the difference between photographing men and photographing women.

This tangent started after one of the photographers in Tae’s class stated that men are more comfortable during a shoot, a lot of women come in feeling insecure, and that the woman’s insecurity makes the shoot uncomfortable.

Naturally, all of the women in the room took offense to this statement.

Dr. Kyun lets them bicker and debate while he takes attendance, then rolls his chair over to where Jungkook is sitting with a firm pout pulling his lips down. His hand goes up and the class starts collectively quieting down when it does, until the room is once again silent.

A ‘Who wants their picture taken’ gets thrown out, but no one steps up to take the bait except Jungkook’s sister, who Jungkook tells to sit down, much to her dismay, while setting up his tripod. Kyun scans over everyone for a muse, and though his eyes aren’t to his side of the room yet, Tae starts to feel anxious.

Jungkook isn’t hard to work with… but he isn’t easy. He’s passionate, and something about that is as admirable as it is annoying.

He avoids eye contact, but his name is still called out of the eighteen others in his class. For a second, he wonders why. _Why,_ of ALL people, is he the chosen one.

Then he remembers where he is… and who the man is calling him.

He groans. That’s all he can do, but he still complies while he does. It takes time getting to where Jungkook is, but as soon as he’s to the front, he plasters himself to the wall until he’s told what to do.

The classroom gets rowdy again with their debate after one of the women mention how uncomfortable Tae is in front of the camera.

Dr. Kyun pulls roughly at the top of his shirt while the class is distracted, then tries to snatch it off with one swift motion that, _thank_ _goodness,_ doesn’t actually work the way it seems in movies.

His voice is full of eagerness when he tells Tae to strip down to the lingerie that he _knows_ he’s wearing. If discomfort were a person, it would be Tae in this moment. He’s not sure what to say, so he says nothing, but even his silence gets answered with another pull to his top.

He’s on the lingerie catalog, but he’s not anywhere near comfortable bearing himself for everyone in the class to see. He’s starting to think the man placed him under that category as a gag – just so he could do crap like this and embarrass him.

The t-shirt he’s wearing isn’t his, but he’s worn it to a point of it being worn _out_. The fabric is thin, as with most silk clothing, so it gives rather easily at the slightest of tension.

He steps out of reach when the shirt starts to rip but backs himself into a corner upon doing so. His mind is racing, and he’s honestly wondering how no one is seeing what’s going on and stepping in to help him.

His eyes roll listening to Kyun questioning his confidence as an underwear model, as if he _asked_ to be put on lingerie catalog.

He didn’t.

He wanted to be a study abroad student. They get $500,000 every month, until the end of the semester, and an all-expenses paid trip around the world to photograph monuments and interesting landmarks.

Here he is though… stuck in a corner with a perverted teacher trying to _literally_ rip his clothes off in front of an entire class. He shouldn’t, and doesn’t, have any confidence being a lingerie model. _He_ doesn’t even like his body, so why would he want to show it off for just anyone to see?

He looks at Jungkook, and somehow manages to get across with his eyes what his lips are too tightly shut to say. He gets pushed him even further out of reach, and eventually slipped away to his seat altogether when Jungkook realizes Dr. Kyun isn’t going to stop.

The little girl takes his place like she originally wanted to do, and Jungkook quickly snaps her picture so the class can dismiss, and he can leave.

He does it twice more, once showing on the viewfinder how much lighter and how much darker the photo will be when changing the aperture and shutter speed, then again demonstrating camera shake due to the shutter speed being too slow.

The class is let out soon after he’s finished, and is empty in no time, leaving Tae and Jiao alone with Jungkook, his sister, and Dr. Kyun.

One of the Omega who sit behind Tae hands Jungkook a small paper, with what Tae is going to believe is her and her friends’ phone numbers, written on the prettiest side. Watching how quickly he throws it away after he promises to call them makes Tae all but laugh out loud.

He can feel Jiao’s eyes digging into him, but he doesn’t match her intensity when he looks over at her. “Where have you been all day?” she asks, voice full of concern and curiosity because Tae _never_ misses a class.

She moves the armrest between them and scoots closer when Tae starts to outline the events of his day. Hearing himself talk about it is a shock even to him because he didn’t realize everything had happened only two hours ago until just now.

When he’s done rambling, he assures her that he’s okay. She promises to start walking him from the dining hall every day as if she’s any kind of threat herself.

Granted, she _is_ really bulky, and that bulk _might_ be muscle, but Tae wouldn’t put it past her to run from a fight. She’s an Omega deep down, no matter how strong she is.

Jungkook’s sister runs over to him and pulls him into a hug. He doesn’t know the girl from a can of paint, but he’s never one to turn down a snuggle, so he hugs her back and watches her run back over to Jungkook when he’s ready to go.

Dr. Kyun calls for him the second he’s a foot out of the door, but he doesn’t bother stepping back into the room. He peeks instead, looking almost cute with his eyes and space buns being the only things looking over the thick doorframe.

“Do you have a model for this semester?” He shakes his head. “Tae, have you started your portfolio?” “No.” “It’s settled then. You two are working together for the year. You help him by getting his portfolio done, he helps you by being your on-call model. Yes?”

“M’kay.”

“Yeah, you could’ve texted that to me.” Jungkook matches Dr. Kyun’s death glare. “Oh, was that not the response you were hoping for? Did you think I was gonna say no?” Tae exhales quietly from his seat.

As much as he’d _love_ watching Jungkook read their Elder to filth, he, much like Jungkook, is ready to go. He doesn’t want to leave Jungkook behind though, fearful of what Dr. Kyun would say to try and tee him off the way he always does.

Jungkook shakes his head when Tae asks him not to argue and shrugs the tension off entirely while motioning for him to come with him. Tae and Jiao are already to their feet and moving for the door by the time he does.

He hands over his sweater when he approaches and gives his purse to his little sister to carry while he dresses. Jiao, like the typical cockblocker she is –

Which is actually good in this case –

Comes to cover him from view of Kyun who’s, in a literal sense, bent over his desk trying to see anything he can.

The sweater fits the way he wants it to, hugging what needs to be hugged, and comfortably loose where it needs to be loose. Even though it’s thick, it doesn’t feel heavy on his body.

It also smells like a warm hazelnut spread, which makes him as hungry as it does sleepy.

“Taehyungie?” Tae stops in his tracks when his instructor calls for him. He doesn’t care to stop but doing so is almost instinctual in its habit. “You know what you’ll have to do if you don’t wanna work with him,” Dr. Kyun sings softly from his desk, wearing the same sadistic smug on his face that he had when they first met.

Jiao looks between the both of them, unsure of what to make of the statement because she was one of the two students missing from the last time Tae and Kyun _interacted_. Tae doesn’t care to fill her in on it, so he blows the statement off and lets Jungkook usher him out of the room.

He _does_ fill both of them in on his little _secret_ to get to the parking lot quicker and with less work involved. It’s not a _super special secret_ , like Mr. Krabs would call it, but it is pretty unknown to the residents on campus.

He and Jungkook get into a small scuffle on their way, with Tae wanting to help carry a tripod and Jungkook telling him no because the tripod weighs more than he does. “It’s heavy,” he goes on with a laugh. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

That’s just an Alpha caring for the wellbeing of an Omega to any other, but Tae takes it as a challenge. The tripod _looks_ heavy, but not too heavy to where he won’t be able to carry it.

Maybe…

He whines and complains until Jungkook gives in, which takes a lot longer than he was thinking it would.

He still has to wait until they’re in the vicinity of the truck, even after getting his okay, but he’s fine with that. The tripod may cost more than his tuition; If he drops it, that’s his ass over the mantle.

The small girl starts her own whining when she steps out of the cool building and into the beams of the sun. Jiao complains with her, making herself known after about six minutes of silence.

Jungkook hands over one of the tripods when they descend the back stairway, and watches with a bright smile while Tae just barely manages to walk across the parking lot with the weight he’s been given.

It isn’t until he starts running that the smile fades.

Jiao and the small girl cheer him on, hooting and hollering loudly like they’re at a cage fight and not in a school parking lot. Jungkook’s fast, but thankfully, Tae is faster. Even without his heels on, he’s able to get away from being snatched.

His feet are naturally arched, making it difficult to maneuver the way he wants in sneakers meant to be worn by those with flat feet.

He skids to a stop behind an old, rusty truck and ducks down behind it so he can catch his breath. He’s not sure why he felt the urge to run, but it may have come from knowing that Jungkook doesn’t mind chasing him.

He and his ex, who Tae and Jiao refer to as Bibimmyeon, used to run around like this when they were together, causing a ruckus during shorter class days when all Tae could think about was what time he wanted to wake up from a nap.

Mi-yeon –

Or Bibimmyeon, whichever you prefer –

was a fashion major as well, and one of Jungkook top models in the school. They weren’t together long, but long enough for her to get arrogant and comfortable being known as his Omega.

The day he broke it off with her was the day she stopped showing face around campus and his life went to shit. She moved all her classes to afternoon, when the campus is pretty much empty, and she can slip out of the dorms while everyone else is calling it a night.

Students at their school began distancing from Jungkook when the rumors started about why they broke up. Tae believed it for the most part, but who wouldn’t? An Omega doesn’t cry wolf unless what they have to say is true.

What Bibimmyeon had to say changed the way _everyone_ looked at Jungkook. No one wanted to work with him, afraid that he’d lose his temper, and do to them what he supposedly did to her.

Even after he did work with some of his classmates, they’d go around spreading even more lies about how he’s ‘bossy’ and ‘a ticking timebomb.’ Even the thought makes Tae roll his eyes.

He peeks over the side of the truck to see if Jungkook is gone but can’t tell if it’s good or bad that he is. Jiao is gone as well, but her car is also gone, so he could guess that she went home.

Jungkook’s sister is missing too, but she might just be with him, so he doesn’t think anything of her disappearance.

He tiptoes out of his cover and gets rushed and hoisted over Jungkook’s shoulder the second he does. It slipped his mind that he doesn’t weigh more than a literal feather, but damn if the ease of Jungkook grabbing him didn’t just remind him.

The girl comes out of the small wooded area where Jungkook was hiding with a taut grin on her face, and one good look at her has Tae contorting _his_ face into a wicked scowl. The girl, who he was thinking was Jungkook’s sister, is actually one of his four nieces.

He screams her name, making her stumble over herself laughing while he’s carried off towards Jungkook’s truck. “Jin-soo, how could you do this to me?! And put me down, I have legs!”

He tries to kick, but Jungkook keeps him stable. He’s not sure why he thought kicking would work like he’s not being moved in a fireman’s carry. Still, when he can’t get loose, he starts a monotone drone until he hears Jungkook snicker.

“Can I pleaseeee be let down? Please pleeeease pleaaaase.”

“No.”

“Pleeeeeeasse. My butt is going numb, I need to waaaalkkk. This isn’t healthy for me, pleeeeeeeeeease.”

“ _After_ my tripod is in the truck.” Tae sucks his teeth. “If you bite me, I’m biting you back.” Tae wasn’t planning on biting, but now he just might.

Jungkook comes to a stop in front of his truck and Tae gets put next to the side door on the driver’s side. He’s seen Jungkook unpack his truck enough to know where everything should go and how…

but he throws the tripod in the backseat and slams the door closed behind him anyway.

He gets told to slam it again, so he does, and is met quickly with repercussion while snatching for his niece.

He’s not entirely ticklish… but he _will_ throw a fit if he gets tickled. That fit consists heavily of recoiling and pig squealing, but he’s not in any mood to fight, and he’ll be damned if he squeals like anything in front of Jungkook.

He’s gentle, as big as he is. Tae couldn’t be paid enough to believe he was someone who’d _tickle._ If anything, he’ll punch. Maybe roundhouse kick or something, but tickling is definitely _not_ in the ballpark.

He tries to run again, but the arm holding him is a vice grip around his hips.

He swats at the larger finger digging into him, to no obvious avail because it continues to advance no matter how hard he hits. It’s preventing him from doing what he _should_ be doing, which is tickling his niece because she betrayed him.

His laughter melts into anxiety giggles when he realizes he can’t get out of Jungkook’s hold. He’s trying his best, but he’s stomped that he hasn’t been able to get loose yet.

Jungkook lets up when he asks to be let go of and leaves in favor of the other side of the truck to start placing every other tripod in its holder on the back of the seat.

It takes Tae a minute, but when he actually does take some time to look around the interior of the vehicle, he understands quickly just how organized Jungkook is. He never expected him to be dirty… but no man’s car should be this detailed.

Everything –

_Ev-er-y-thing –_

_Everything_ has a place.

There’s at least eight cupholders total: One on each door and four collected in the center. The embedded tablet screens in the backs of the headrests look like they both control air _and_ offer entertainment.

He swipes the screen over, and a camera opens that shows the windshield of the car. Off to the corner is a small steering wheel that enlarges when he clicks it, so the car could be drivable. Why is that needed? He’s not sure. But it’s a nice touch to have.

He exits everything before closing the truck door and walking away to the entrance of the dorms where Jiao is waiting for him. Jungkook looks fresh out of a magazine walking towards them, water bottle in one hand and keys having the time of their lives swinging around his pinky on the other.

He asks if Tae’ll be available tomorrow for a shoot and, even though Tae is and will be, he still shakes his head no. When questioned, by both Jungkook and Jiao, he tells them that he doesn’t have any lingerie worth modeling in.

At least not yet.

Verve and Verve X are going to release their fall collections on the 10th, like they always do, and that’s when he’s deciding to stock up on some new sets. Jungkook looks a bit bored listening to him ramble, so he ends his rap with a soft push and a promise that he’ll be ready on the 10th.

Jiao offers to take Jin-soo home, since she’s heading that way anyway, and is off to her car before Jungkook gets out a yes or no. Her complaining about him being the head RA is hilarious in its audacity. He got the job she wanted and, to be quite honest, he deserves it.

She’s hardly ever at the dorms, as you can see by her desire to leave. When she _is_ at the dorms, she never wants to leave their room. Being nice to others is more of a challenge for her than it is a common courtesy, which makes people not want to ask her for anything because she has to throw a mile-long attitude before she complies.

Just unfit. That’s all there is to it.

Jungkook is barely at the dorms himself, but he does his job when he does decide to pop in. He looks mean, so people don’t approach him by choice, but he’s more than happy to do whatever’s asked of him.

He’ll even keep the dorms unlocked on a good day, allowing the residents to come and go as they please without fear of getting locked out. That’s good for Tae because he _always_ leaves his keycard behind in his room. Intentionally _and_ other.

Tae watches from the door as his niece goes with Jiao and Jungkook locks his truck. From the door alone, he can see the combination is overly complicated.

He memorizes the seven number pretty quickly and repeats them mentally until they stick while trailing Jiao’s car out of the lot. Jin-soo waves to him from the backseat, and he waves back even though she doesn’t deserve it.

Of the four, Jin-soo has to be his favorite niece. She’s independent, tolerant, and an overall sweetheart to everyone she meets. He’s a little confused as to why she’s hanging around Jungkook, but that’s a question he’s going to save for his brother when he sees him.

He doesn’t bother covering himself when one of his Omega friends pretend to ogle him on his way into the dorms, but nearly trips over his foot when Jungkook comes to a gawking idle next to him.

His oversized t-shirt fits him like a dress, but even as a dress, it’s pretty short. He wouldn’t care if any other Alpha checks him out, but it’s somewhat of a problem if Jungkook does it.

Like Tae being a top tier Omega, Jungkook is a top tier Alpha. If his parents are into the whole ‘farming away Omegas’ deal, and word gets back to them about Jungkook even _thinking_ about looking at Tae, then Tae may as well lock himself up and throw away the key…

Because they’d stop at nothing until they get him to agree to bond with Jungkook.

It’s bad enough they were playing around in the parking lot for the short time they were. The whole of that interaction will definitely be school gossip tomorrow.

He slides his key when Jungkook asks what’s taking him so long to, and steps in first so Jungkook can lock the door behind them. “We’re going to my room.”

The statement comes out far more aggressive than Jungkook was probably thinking it would, but Tae doesn’t let it phase him while he moves for the stairs.

Every building on campus, even the dining hall, has an elevator. _Every_ building _except_ the dorms. Whose bright idea was it to avoid putting an elevator in the _one_ building that needs one?

They should be fired.

He voices dislike to the exercise he’s getting, making Jungkook laugh behind him while they travel to the fourth floor.

Every other step is becoming skippable and, thanks to his long legs, it isn’t long before he’s on the floor he needs to be on. “This room better be worth it. No way in hell I’m doing _exercise_ to get to my room every day.”

Jungkook tells him the door is open, so he pushes against it and throws himself on the couch when he’s _finally_ able to. His wallowing gets interrupted quicker than it gets started however, but Jungkook doesn’t question what he’s doing or why –

Even though he looks downright disgusted watching while slipping off his shoes.

“You should know better.” “This couch feels _so_ nice. I just wanna lay down~.” Tae starts his wallow again, bringing one of the decorative pillows with him this time while he rolls around like a happy puppy.

Jungkook’s dorm room resembles that of a fancy hotel room, and if you’re wondering, _yes._ It’s definitely worth the stairs.

It’s fit with a small kitchen, a large mounted TV, a walk-in closet, and a separate bedroom. He’s the only person on campus with a room this grand, and that’s only because he’s the head RA.

If he knew the head RA’s had a room like this, he would’ve applied himself. Now he knows why Jiao was so upset.

“How much was this room? Around five-thousand?” “Would’ve been.” Jungkook pulls at his hair until the buns comes undone. “I get it free though,” he smugs. “But we aren’t here for that. Go look on my bed and get that binder.”

Tae moves with lightning speed, tripping hilariously over the coffee table in his attempt to get to Jungkook’s bedroom and making Jungkook scoff like a fresh out aerosol. “Be careful, Cinderella. The hospital is an hour away, you cannot afford to get hurt.”

Tae’s too busy laughing to say anything spiffy in return. He looked straight at the coffee table and _still_ managed to run into it.

Jungkook’s smiling at him from what he can see through his tears, but only because he looks like he’s having a ball rolling around on the floor with his knee clutched to his chest.

It’s right after the giggles that the pain sets in.

He can’t squeak out his distress loud enough. He’s not able to, but he tries to anyway because he _is_ bleeding and he does need help getting up so he can tend to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	4. Formal Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and Jungkook spend some time together.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Wednesday, August 8, 2018

Time: 12:26:44 PM

* * *

Jungkook isn’t sure whether he should help Tae or not with the hand he’s just been dealt. He sounds like an exhausted chew toy on the other side of the room, and it’s getting difficult to ignore the giggles coming from him.

It’d be impossible to judge if hitting the table was by accident, on purpose, or on purpose by accident, but with every reason, Jungkook’s ready to lend a hand.

Tae is in tears when he looks again, and rightfully so with the size of the gash the table left on his knee. Their eyes meet, and the contact makes him giggle even harder than he was before.

“You’re paying me for my injuries! Come help me~.” Jungkook steps over and emphasizes walking around his coffee table before leaning over and letting Tae wrap his arms around his neck. He keeps the leg hanging at his side while hugging the rest of him around what he can. “This is why I hate coffee tables. They’re attracted to my knees.”

“I think that’s supposed to go the other way around.” Jungkook laughs, taking them through his bedroom to the bathroom and sitting Tae on the sink so he can find his first aid. “Tell me again why I have to pay you for an injury _you_ caused.”

“I didn’t say I wanted money.”

“Then, what did you want?”

“A lot of huggies. And a back massage.”

The answer wasn’t one Jungkook was expecting, but he isn’t too surprised about it. Omegas need comfort emotionally the same way, if not a little more than, they do physically.

That’s just a known fact.

He starts to reach for the alcohol but grabs the peroxide instead when he remembers this isn’t an Alpha sitting in front of him. “I’m not a toddler,” Tae objects, “I can handle a little sting. The alcohol will be okay.”

“This isn’t watered down. This is the real deal,” Jungkook says, wearily while shaking the container around. “I’m rinsing the cut out; I’m not dabbing at it with a swab.”

“Because you’re sadistic.”

“W-Well, yeah… But also, because it’s a big ass gash. How the fuck did you fall anyway? You _had_ to see the table.” “Well,” Tae starts with a sheepish tap of his fingers, “I wasn’t really paying attention to my surroundings. By the time I saw it, it was too late.”

Jungkook smiles while listening to Tae whine and complain about another incident he got into when he tripped at the amusement park.

He takes the opportunity to douse the open wound on his leg with alcohol while he’s distracted, but the distraction doesn’t last long when the sting becomes apparent.

His entire leg recoils, but Jungkook snatches it before Tae can get his knee to his chest. He doesn’t try to force him to straighten it, one because that’ll only hurt him more, and two because he wants Tae to relax on his own so the trust between them doesn’t lessen.

Dressing a wound… Any kind of intimate contact with an injured Omega, really, requires patience. Lots and _lots_ of patience. If an Omega doesn’t feel safe or comfortable, then they won’t cooperate. The same can be said with an Alpha.

He doesn’t know Tae well enough to hold him down the way he would one of his pack. The kid probably wouldn’t mind it anyway, since he seems to like being handled by someone bigger than him, but still.

It’s better to not assume.

“You have to relax,” he says softly, giving up slightly on his grip so Tae can move his leg freely. “The sting will only hurt worse if you’re tense.” Tae stares at him wild-eyed and disdained. Their scents are combatting against each other, with Tae’s winning the fight to comfort.

Jungkook smooths his hand over the uncovered patch of his thigh and keeps their eyes locked so Tae knows that he isn’t intentionally hurting him. If there were any way to do this without giving him discomfort, Jungkook would take that route immediately.

He doesn’t try anything until Tae relaxes under his touch. “Y’know, it’s easy for me to forget you’re still an Omega with the way you talk like you run shit.”

“Oh? Do I have to kiss your ass and tell you how much of a shitface you are every two seconds to remind you?” Tae shakes his leg, trying to get the hand that’s on it off, but Jungkook doesn’t move it. “Get your stinky hand off of me.”

“Is that any way to ask?”

“I shouldn’t have to ask at all. It’s my body.”

“We’re sharing today. What’s yours is mine.” Jungkook still moves his hand so he can hurry and wrap up Tae’s leg. He’s not as tired as he was earlier, but he could still lay down. Sleep will be coming easy with the shit he’s been through today.

He shouldn’t be, but he’s _so_ glad he got assigned to Tae for the semester. The man is a walking masterpiece. It’s nothing short of an honor on his end to be able to work with him.

He can’t pinpoint what it is about the way Kyun behaves when Tae’s around that puts him on edge. Being between that early bicker made him sick to his stomach.

Never in his life has someone looked at him the way Tae looked at him in that classroom… and he’s been looked at pretty fucking _weird_. A deer in headlights is nothing in comparison to the look of terror on the kid’s face.

Kyun is touchy. Everyone knows that. That’s been known since Jungkook was a first year himself. He’s never been bold enough to pull something like that for everyone to see though.

They shouldn’t exist anyway, but the boundary he’s set is low when it comes to being touchy with students. Yanking a student’s top in an attempt to get it off, for no reason other than just wanting to, is above that boundary.

Jungkook isn’t one to get in the way of things like that, but at that moment, he had no choice. It wouldn’t have sat right with him if he didn’t intervene.

Tae doesn’t peg him as the type to be on lingerie catalog willingly, so it had to be Kyun doing what Kyun does best: Abusing his power as an instructor to get his way and his way only.

He wanted to ask while they were going to his truck, but it was impossible to focus with the asshole trying his hardest to wrestle away one of his tripods. He’s strong for his size, that’s for sure.

Tae’s not thin, but he is small. A feather holds more mass than him.

Truthfully speaking, watching him and every last ounce of his determination penguin walk the tripod across the lot was one of the few highlights of the day. Jungkook panicked slightly when he started to run, but not because of what he was holding.

Tae is a known Cinderella. That’s what Jungkook calls him. He’s far too light on his feet to be running with anything, let alone a tripod that’s twice his weight.

His days aren’t usually chaotic like this. He’s often out shooting then back in his studio for the rest of the day until he comes home. When he’s not working, he’s asleep. It’s repetitive work, but he likes the straightforwardness of it.

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” Tae pushes against him, but Jungkook stops him from sliding off of the wet porcelain. He had no clue the kid was even talking, if he can be honest, and that’s _if_ he actually spoke.

“I said you have to treat me like I’m your partner if we’re sharing. Starting with my compensation.” Tae opens his arms and sits with them open until Jungkook gives in.

He stands straight, and Tae throws himself around him, hugging tight around his neck again to constrict his airway.

Jungkook returns it instead of trying to move him, squeezing Tae even tighter than Tae was squeezing him and making him squeak loudly while he tries to get away. “Why are you fighting? You said a lot.”

“A lot like a lot of hugs, not one tight one!” “You’re squishy, you bounce back.” Tae stays wrapped around him, even after almost dying in his boa constrictor hug, with his wounded leg hanging by his side while Jungkook navigates back to his bedroom.

“You still have to turn off all the lights in the other room,” he laughs while scooting back after being sat to the bed. “Get to walking!” “Uh.” Jungkook slides a wall panel open and presses a digital light switch that’s sitting next to a bright red ‘Kill All’ button on the embedded tablet.

The entire room audibly wires down. The only light visible is the light of the tablet and the sunlight trying to peer through the blackout curtains. “Woaah… How did you just do that?”

“Magic.” He taps yes when asked if he’d like to save his settings, then slides the panel shut with a tight squint. “Do not touch this. I _will_ throw you out of my room.”

“You can’t throw your Omega outside, stupid, that’s domestic abuse. And I’m not a dog.” “You’re the chew toy.” Jungkook steps back into his living room and grabs his phone from the vanity while Tae hisses at him from the bed.

He’s face down in the binder when he returns, which explains why he cut himself off so suddenly in the middle of his banter. “Are these sets you have? For the shoot?” “I don’t have them just yet but pick what you want.”

Jungkook pulls a pair of sweats from his closet and leaves the room again to get a pair of scissors and an x-acto knife.

It’s been a while since he’s been able to cut into a pair of pants, so he takes his time sketching out a design that’ll not only allow Tae’s knee to breathe but be cute enough for him to want to keep on.

The dynamic of secondary gender affects the rest of the world, in some respects, the same way it affects South Korea. Each region has its own set of laws to follow and rules set in place to make sure everyone can live a happy and safe life.

Because of this secondary gender, the idea of ‘men’s clothing’ and ‘women’s clothing’ was eradicated. Anyone can wear and dress how they want, even though Omega still wade towards soft and revealing.

There’s a breakable barrier between femininity and masculinity, but brand owners like Jungkook make to please both Alpha _and_ Omega.

Omegas can wear ‘Alpha’ clothing, and Alphas can wear ‘Omega’ clothing if they so choose, but many Alpha keep to their comfort and don’t try to show anything less than an arm or a leg.

Tae would walk around ass naked if he could, and Jungkook’s well aware of that. All of the RA’s are. He’s in barely anything besides a sheer robe, a sports bra, and a pair of shorts around the dorm on a daily.

He’s comfortable around the dorms though… and he looks _damn_ good in everything he throws together no matter where he’s going.

Being forced into his birthday suit by a man that can barely remember his own name half the time is not only uncomfortable, but questionable. The fact that no one made any effort to get up and stop him made it even worse.

They just pretended not to see… and shit like that is concerning.

“Hey, Cinderella?” “Yes?” “Come here a sec, please?” He can hear Tae grunting on purpose, so he knows that he’s moving, but it still takes him a moment to get into the living room.

Jungkook holds up the pair of pants and lets Tae hold them at the waist while he takes a few measurements. He feels around until he jerks under his touch, visual confirmation for him that he grazed over the wound on his knee, and marks where the opening will sit accordingly.

“That’s all I needed, thank you.” “Are you making those for me?” “Mmm. So, you’re not walking around my room with your ass out.” “That’s rude.” Tae sits instead of going back to the bedroom, and watches with silent admiration while Jungkook maps out the locations of two more flowers.

“What’s the other flowers for?” “Just to sell the design a bit. One’ll be a little smaller above and one’ll be a bit bigger below.”

Tae’s eyes follow his hands while he cuts the petals of the flowers out of the fabric. Years of photography has taught him how to keep himself steady when doing tedious work, so he’s not worried about messing up.

“Did you pick out something?” “Hmm? Oh! Uh… yeah, but I, uh… left the binder.” “Do you remember what the themes were?”

“One was _definitely_ Valentine’s Day.” Tae leans back in his chair and extends his leg so it isn’t bent. He looks lost in thought when Jungkook glances over at him, but he almost always retreats to his mental when asked to remember something –

Even something as simple as his birthday.

“I think the other one was in here by the window. It looks like it was.” “It might’ve been. You want these flared or no?” “You know damn we--.” “Ah ah ah, I didn’t ask for all that,” Jungkook spits with a wag of his finger.

“I don’t know shit, that’s why I asked. Bell bottoms or no?”

“Yes. I can already tell you’re hard to work with, ugh.”

“I’m not anything but precise. That’s _you_ about to give a whole lecture on why you want the shits flared.” A pillow gets launched his way, but Jungkook lets it bounce off of his bicep instead of trying to deflect it. “Stop playing and tell me what else you liked.”

Tae rambles about the sets he saw that he wanted to try out, then goes on to emphasize the changes he wants made to them. The mention of roses gets Jungkook’s attention, but not enough to make him stop what he’s doing.

He’s finished with his sweats by the time he glances up and realizes Tae is still going. “You weren’t listening at all, were you.”

“I’ve gotten so used to just tuning you out. You don’t know how to shutup when you go off on a tangent.”

“…What a very rude thing to say.”

“Not sorry. Try these on.” Tae catches the pants and slouches in his seat so he can slip them on. Jungkook didn’t make a lot of changes to the waistband, but that’s only because Tae has wide hips and he knew he’d be able to fit them.

His body has always been phenomenal.

He’s the gossip among the Alpha that inhabit their school, and now that Jungkook has actually seen somewhat of who the kid is, he can see why he’s so desired. He’s submissive, but he’s not a pushover.

He knows when to swallow his pride unlike the Omegas Jungkook has had around him before… Mi-yeon included.

He wasn’t with his ex because he liked her… More because her parents wouldn’t leave him alone until he agreed to be with her. They ended on a rather rocky cliff of emotions, but that’s only because she couldn’t take being in the passenger seat.

Mi-yeon had to be her own person… but with Jungkook’s money and protection. The second Jungkook actually told her what was up, and eventually broke it off, was the second she cried wolf (literally) and accused him of abuse.

Jungkook wouldn’t touch his ex if he were paid to. He wasn’t attracted to her at all, physically, mentally, or sexually. He spent his ruts with his (at the time) bestfriend through the duration of their two years together.

“These are cute, but you shouldn’t have left the knee exposed. That’s just setting me up for failure.”

“You’ll be okay. Do you have a specific brand you wanna wear for your shoot?”

Jungkook sits back and types all of what Tae said onto a blank note on his phone so he can reference it when he types out a spreadsheet later. If he knows Tae as well as he thinks he does, then he already knows what the kid is going to say.

And is more than happy that he already prepared.

Tae gives him the answer he wanted, prompting Jungkook to dig up and hand over a bag with a familiar label on the front of it. Instead of ripping into the bag like he was expecting, Tae puts space between himself and the arm of his chair and lays everything out.

“Isn’t this-.” Jungkook gets stared at like he did something wrong, and he doesn’t mean to laugh the way he does, but he can’t really help it. Tae looks ready to pounce and, for as cute as it is, it’s also very terrifying.

“Did you _steal_ these? Be honest.”

“Do I fucking look like I need to _steal_? Be honest.”

“These aren’t coming out for two more months, Alpha. Unless you know the brand owner, it’s practically impo--.” “I do know the brand owner.” Tae looks him over, searching for a lie in what he just said, and sighs softly when he doesn’t find anything.

Striking a deal with the brand owner was relatively easy. Jungkook was already planning to send the photos anyway, but now Jimin –

VERVE and VERVE X CEO (and pack brother of Jungkook) –

knows for sure, and knows to look out for, some nice photos to use for the pictorial when it launches.

Tae fingers a tag away from one of the bralettes resting in front of him. The collection in its entirety is ready to be released, but Jimin holds it off to be dramatic. It’s a good marketing tactic for a brand that’s so popular.

“I really can’t accept these, Alpha.” Tae layers the lingerie on top of each other –

From the darkest chocolate to the lightest, which pisses Jungkook off because it makes no sense to be _that_ detail-oriented –

And folds them back into the bag. “I’m _pretty_ certain that you stole those. And I’m too pretty to go to jail.” Tae’s lips pull into a pout, and the whole gesture makes him far too adorable to not grin at.

“Go try a pair on at least~. None of i-.” “Don’t you make lingerie?” “Don’t _I_ make lingerie?” Jungkook and Tae both short circuit with confusion.

Jungkook _made_ lingerie, but he discontinued the line as to not interfere with Jimin’s market. Jimin, in turn, stopped the opening of his variety boutique, VERVE E, that would have interfered with Jungkook’s store.

He still has a warehouse full of the lingerie he took down, but the majority of the designs that were common were given to Jimin to use and sell.

“I dabbled for a bit,” he shrugs “Why?” “I wanna wear your clothes.” Tae paws at the bag until it takes a tumble from the side of the arm. “Verve is overrated with models anyway.” “So, you wanna wear my shit because no one else has access to it, is what you’re saying.”

“Nooo~. I wanna wear _your shit_ because you incorporate cute patterns into it… _and_ because no one else has access to it.” “Mhmm… Okay. Get something out of my closet and model it for me. I _might_ consider if you look good.”

Tae takes his slow time getting out of the chair and disappears into the back room. With his hostile energy being gone, Jungkook’s able to lay down, close his eyes, and relax into the couch he’s sitting on.

The couch is hilariously comfortable, but it’s all from the covers and not the actual material.

He packed on thick blankets, creating a barrier between the cover you lay on and the actual chair. It feels like a pillow compared to his dorm bed. His dorm bed may as well be a wet brick.

Tae calls for him when he’s ready, and Jungkook hears him, but he doesn’t answer. He’ll gladly take whatever whining follows his blatant ignoring because he is in _no_ mood to wake up over and lose this relaxation he’s feeling.

“I’m taking this off if you don’t look.” He blows a breath feeling Tae trying to shove him over.

As if he could ever move him forcefully.

He still gives the benefit of the doubt and looks though. That’s the nice thing to do.

The dress Tae is wearing is from his summer collection two years ago, in a floral pattern that’d look horrific if worn outside now. It’s a dress, and a design, made to fit that of summer weather and summer weather _only._

As expected, Tae looks over the line amazing in the bandage-style. So much so that Jungkook has to really debate on bringing the whole concept back. Jimin, as well as many other brands, haven’t really mastered the art of form-fitting dresses.

If he can be honest, he’s sure most of them don’t even try.

These days, many brands, including Jimin’s brands, stick to loungewear or formal wear, and skip the idea of every day and aesthetic fashion entirely. Now that Omegas aren’t required to keep a pretty face, they do what their Alphas do –

Throw on some sweats and call it a day.

Jungkook is a fashion enthusiast. Before getting into the retail industry, he studied different body types and the morals of people who had a ‘passion for fashion.’ After Tae moved on campus, he became somewhat of a visual muse for him to sculpt his looks on.

I guess you could say the clothes were, in a literal sense, made for him.

What he’s learned, after listening and reading up on what Omegas like to wear, is that comfort is _not_ an option.

A bodycon dress, a tube top, and even a bra, has to be, and is expected to be, tight where tightness is needed, but not too tight in one area that it constricts that of another. If any elastic or spandex can be added to reduce a bit of said tightness, but still give that _fit for a queen_ feel, then that’s an essential too.

He made all of his clothing with those ideas in mind. His clothing fits snug, but comfortable because they conform to the body, and don’t constrict or squeeze to make the body conform to the clothing.

A number of social influencers messaged him after he announced that he would be discontinuing his lingerie and dress collections, asking him to not to, but if he has to, to send them what’s going to be left behind.

What he didn’t give away to Jimin, he locked up safely in a warehouse outside of the city. He hasn’t touched the storage since he bought it, but a drive out there now seems too good to pass up.

Tae asks for an opinion but dances out of the dress before Jungkook can get one out in time. What he does try to get out strains against his throat and forces him forward in a violent cough.

He slaps rather wildly against his own chest, trying hard to get the tickle out of his throat so he can speak.

“Excuse me, Alpha,” Tae calls softly, adjusting his bra with yet another cute pout tugging his lips. “Can you, like… _not_ die in front of me? Get out if you’re gonna croak.”

Jungkook wheezes his way through a chuckle. He’s aware that Tae is joking, but he still finds it hilarious that he can ask something so relentlessly cruel with a straight face.

He’s always been sarcastic and verbally off-putting, so everything shady he does come out naturally unapologetic.

“You could’ve help me or something. Just gonna watch me die?”

“Well… if you would’ve said no to me wearing your lingerie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	5. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are shared.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Wednesday, August 8, 2018

Time: 5:45:26 PM

* * *

Four hours flew by in a blur, with the majority of it being spent towards a well-deserved rest. Jungkook’s bed is warm and soft, like a giant field of cotton that Tae did not mind falling asleep in.

It’s fitted with an electric blanket, which he doesn’t really trust, but couldn’t say no to because the room is colder than the Artic.

He had no clue Jungkook was as domestic as he is, but he can’t say he hates it. Being pampered by one of the most feared Alphas on campus was not something he was thinking to write off on his bucket list, but he’s for sure about to be bragging about it for the next day or two.

They fell asleep after getting everything ready for his portfolio. Or as much as they could with what they had access to.

His leg is still aching, so he isn’t trying to move any more than he already doesn’t need to. Going downstairs to his room is a definite _no_ , and Jungkook already beat it into him that he didn’t mind sharing his room for the time being.

Even if he wanted to leave, he couldn’t.

What energy not put towards organizing different sets and outfits was put towards catching up on sleep, something Tae hasn’t been able to do for weeks since moving back on campus.

He’s wide awake now however, but he doesn’t care to move out the warmth he’s snuggled into. It takes him a minute to realize Jungkook is the source of the warmth. He figures he should move away, but Jungkook doesn’t seem to mind him being that close.

He looks over at him when he untucks himself from under him, which takes way too long and makes him realize all too quickly just how _deep_ into Jungkook’s body he was. It felt as if he was clawing his way out of a cave or a tunnel that he and only he dug himself into.

He heaves a sigh when he’s free and gets a boom of a chuckle from Jungkook the second he does. “I should be the one sighing some relief,” he croaks, turning over now that he’s able to and relaxing into his pillow.

His tone is a lot softer and less commanding now than it was earlier, and Tae has to wonder if it’s because his Alpha has finally receded. It would be utterly hilarious if he saw any kind of competition in Jiao’s Alpha persona.

Jungkook looks like the type that likes to fight. His hands are rough, but Tae would be nothing short of shocked if they weren’t. Just the thought of him being a fighter makes him grin.

He’d take joy seeing Jiao and Jungkook fight. For shits and giggles, of course, no _actual_ fighting.

He wants to ask, but it’d be so random and so out of the blue. Weighing the pros and cons in his head proves fruitless because he can’t really think of any negative outcomes of him asking.

“Alpha?” Jungkook rolls over when he calls but doesn’t give anything more than a hum in response. Alphas don’t hum like that unless they like the way they’re being called. “Do you like fighting? God, I sound like a dog begging for a bone asking like that.”

Tae glances over and takes in the way Jungkook is staring at him from the pit of his elbow. He doesn’t look sleepy. In fact, his eyes are quite rounded out and full of worry.

“Would you be afraid if I said yes?” he asks, quietly as if he’s scared of an answer. Tae crosses his arms over his chest is fake shock.

“Would _I_ be scared? Bro, I’d be _terrified_. Have you _seen_ how big you are?” Jungkook sulks and the sight tugs hard at his heart. He can’t help but wonder why his reaction has a raincloud over the man’s head. He was clearly joking… at least to himself, he was.

Alphas shouldn’t even care about an Omega’s opinion. Especially not that of an Omega that isn’t _their_ Omega.

His arms drop, and he reciprocates his own sulk until Jungkook looks away from him. “A-Alpha~.” The recognition comes out in a coo, much like how a parent would coo to their newborn.

“I was joking… I wouldn’t be afraid of you.” He folds himself over Jungkook’s back and caresses the side of what face he can reach. “You’re a big puppy from what I know, how could I be afraid of a puppy?”

“What exactly do you know? We’ve only spoken twice.” “Yes, and you were an assface both times.”

Tae snakes his other arm under Jungkook’s face and mushes his cheeks until he sighs into it. “But you were also nice to me. Maybe in some crazy fantasy world, I’d fear you if you were aggressive… But probably not, I like strong men.”

“You what?” Jungkook’s tone takes a turn for the amused, but he doesn’t move his face out of Tae’s hands to speak any louder than he is. “You said you what?”

“That came out _so_ wrong.”

“Kinky.”

“I’m no--. Shut up, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m not judging you. Someone as small as you are, I figured you’d be into being handled.”

“What do you see that’s small on me?” Tae stays glued to Jungkook’s back in disbelief. He doesn’t know whether the adjective was to be offensive or not, so he doesn’t downplay it as an insult… yet.

“Definitely not this,” Jungkook huffs, reaching back and poking softly at Tae’s temple. “Big ass head and a pea-sized ass brain that you’re forced to think with.”

Tae should slap him. He should slap him right across his pretty face, but he can’t even bring himself to be mad.

His head is pretty big. His Omega father calls him Boss Baby because of it.

He laughs it off and Jungkook joins him with a chuckle of his own that adds warmth to the space they’re in. He has to admit, it feels nice being able to be himself with someone besides his family and Jiao.

There’s only a few Alphas that he trusts himself to be this low guarded around, and all of them are related to him. He’s never allowed himself to get this comfortable with anyone outside of his circle, but he feels safe with Jungkook.

He’s always felt safe with him around. And knowing that he has an Alpha outside of the circle watching over him and ready to protect him, no matter where he is or what he’s doing, makes him more than grateful.

He, like everyone else, started to distance when the rumors came out about Jungkook and Mi-yeon. He only believed it because everyone else did, but his eldest brother told him the truth of the situation before making him swear he wouldn’t tell anyone else.

He _could_ run his mouth… but it’s not his business to tell. Gossip isn’t something that’s socially accepted, especially when the person or persons being gossiped about aren’t there to defend themselves.

Jungkook was never alone before the controversy. There was always a crowd of people with him, idling around the baseball bleachers, sharing war stories in the parking lot, or running around like they weren’t all well over 5 years old.

He took the heaviest weight by choice when the downfall began, throwing away his own reputation to protect that of the woman who’s really at fault. If Mi-yeon ever came clean, she’d be shunned by her peers and exiled with no remorse.

Leaving campus wouldn’t even be an option. It’d be an expectation.

Tae’s only just now realizing that he and Jungkook are two petals on the same wilting flower. The only difference? Tae didn’t choose his situation. He didn’t be asked to be sat on a pedestal for everyone to admire.

He hates knowing that someone somewhere, for whatever reason, will try to hurt him in some way just because of what he is and what he has to offer. If he could, he’d take away his superiority and pretend it doesn’t exist –

He’d live a life that won’t draw attention to him the way it drew his instructor. A life that’ll put an end to his irrational fear of being vulnerable.

He, for once, just wants to be a regular man with regular friends and a regular life.

It doesn’t take long for Jungkook’s hazelnut scent to make itself known even while he’s drifting into another slumber. It’s giving enough comfort to ease Tae out of the rollercoaster of emotions that he just thought himself into, as soft as it is.

“Did I hurt your feelings?” Tae shakes his head even though Jungkook can’t see him do so. He’s face down in the man’s back like it’s the blanket he was just snuggled into, though, so he felt it. “Then what’s wrong?”

A preview for Haunted plays on the TV before Tae can answer, forcing both of their eyes back to the sort-of large display mounted on the wall. He personally doesn’t like Netflix. The shows seem overrated and the content he likes to watch isn’t available.

A huff rings his ear when he switches to one of the child accounts so he can watch cartoons. Looney Tunes is his absolute favorite, but he settles on Boss Baby because it’s the first thing that pops up.

“You can watch Boss Baby but not tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Alpha. I’m just an emotional crybaby.” Jungkook shakes him off and throws the blanket over him after moving from the bed. “Y-You don’t have to leave…”

“I don’t wanna watch Boss Baby.” “There’s nothing wrong with it, you know. It’s for kids, but it’s a good show.” “Of course, you think it’s a good show. If I put a suit on you, your bobble head ass would fit right in.”

“That’s not nice.” Tae watches one of Jungkook’s hands grip and twist his hair into a low bun while the other swipes the screen of his phone.

He can’t even wrap his hair with two hands, but here this asshole is tying his up with one. The bun, amazingly enough, stays exactly where he puts it, contrary to him struggling all day to keep it out of his face.

The TV comes to life with Boss Baby’s intro, but it’s no match for the show Tae’s getting from watching Jungkook get dressed. He covers his face as a courtesy, but still peeks over the blanket so he can see.

He already knew Jungkook had a full sleeve tattoo. What he didn’t know was that the sleeve bled over his shoulder into an ombre dragon that switches from jet black to wine red by the time the dragon’s tail coils in the center of his back.

The dragon doesn’t take up the entirety of his back the way some others get theirs to. Instead, it’s focused on one side, the right side, goes straight down, and looks to coil again near end on his hip.

He looks peaceful as he sings away, completely amiss to Tae watching him befuddled.

Tae also knew Jungkook was talented, but you couldn’t pay him enough to believe the man could sing the way he is. The lyrics of the song seem to hit deep for him, considering he’s giving his all to sing along.

He thought he was going crazy, but he’s able to confirm now that the jewel resting snug in the notch of Jungkook’s neck is an actual piercing and not a necklace.

He’s been wanting a similar piercing to add to his collection, but Jiao refuses to take him and there’s no one else on campus that he cares to go with. Yes, he could’ve just taken Jiao’s car, but he doesn’t like to drive alone

He doesn’t trust himself behind the wheel anymore after being directly involved in a three-vehicle accident.

He can’t sit still long enough for a tattoo, which is why he chose piercings as his poison. He has 24 in total, with half of them focused around the inner and outer perimeters of his ears.

His brother tried talking him into getting his ears stretched so he could wear plugs, like the gauges that Jungkook has, but he prefers his smaller jewelry.

Plugs are more an Alpha thing anyway. They don’t look good on Omega.

“Call your friend. I don’t feel good leaving you all the way up here by yourself.” Jungkook glances in his direction briefly, but it’s to adjust his top in the body mirror on the wall next to the bathroom.

“I’ll be okay. I might go back to sleep.” “Don’t want some company?” “Not really…” Tae hasn’t even unbundled the blanket Jungkook threw on him, he’s just been distracted.

“Call her anyway. Why does thi…” His words trail off as he fiddles with the strings of his jacket. One goes up when he pulls the other down, and vice versa, making it difficult to tie them the way he wants to.

“How the fuck do I do this stupid shit?”

Tae moves from the warmth on the bed and swats Jungkook’s hand away when he tries again. “You have to stretch out the hood first.” He talks his way through what’s he doing, more for himself so he remembers than for Jungkook’s who’s listening.

Jungkook is much taller than he is, but even if it weren’t Jungkook in front of him, he’d love the difference in height. Jiao wears heels to make herself tall, per his request, so he has to look up at her when he speaks to her.

“You’re the brand owner,” he muses between them. “How do you not know how to work drawstrings?” “I don’t even try, if I can be honest. I just pull until the hood is tight.” Tae scoffs, and Jungkook scoffs louder to try and hide his embarrassed giggle that still manages to get out.

“All I know is that they’re good for choking people.”

“I--. Y’know, I’m not at all surprised that you know something like that. I think, with your method, you were bound to find out eventually.” Tae pulls himself into Jungkook’s arms when he’s done fixing the hoodie and lets Jungkook walk him back to the bed.

Walking on his own, even for the short walk that he did, hurt more than it should have, and he’s sure it’s because he put pressure down on his bad leg like he doesn’t know it still needs to heal.

If he forgot this time, he’s going to forget again. He’s certain of it.

Jungkook must’ve noticed as well, since he says nothing while he walks. He goes out into the larger area of the dorm and closes his bedroom door behind him after making sure Tae is situated.

He makes it known just as verbally as he does physically, but Tae shuts him down with a simple proposition:

Shutup and go… or shutup and stay.

He’d call Jiao, but he doesn’t care to listen to her complaining about the state of Jungkook’s room the way she’s known to do. She’s also naturally loud, making her presence more of a headache than it is a blessing.

Jungkook stays idle next to him with a pout that eventually melts into a sigh. “I _guess_ I can stay. Not like I need to go lock the building for the night, it’s fine.” “Fine, go lock it. But leave your phone, so I know you’re coming back.”

Jungkook throws his phone on the couch and runs for the door as soon as he can. It’s unlocked, and Tae doesn’t know if he left it unlocked on purpose or by accident, but he still grabs it and looks around the MyDay profile he’s on.

MyDay is a student-crafted social media platform that the school uses, and encourages the students to use, to socialize and keep up with campus events. It’s Instagram-esque UI made it popular across all three campuses, so all of the students enrolled in the school uses the app daily.

Whatever news someone has regarding the school or the students, be it good or bad, will be posted on MyDay. It’s inevitable.

The app has since been renovated and welcomes anyone and everyone to join. It isn’t so school-friendly these days since the man who made it graduated and published it to the Appstore.

Surprisingly enough, Jungkook still has an abundance of followers, and it looks like the majority of them are from their school. It makes Tae wonder why everyone still keeps up with him if they claim not to like him so much.

If he doesn’t care about someone, he’s not dedicating an ounce of time to them unless he’s benefitting from it.

He travels to his profile, scrolls through all of the posts, which isn’t a lot because he doesn’t really use MyDay anymore, and likes all of his posts that have something to do with Jungkook’s old collections.

He follows himself too… for good measure.

He’s hoping Jungkook will be his open door the way he was Mi-yeon’s. All of the major brands follow him, including Chanel, Dolce and Gabbana, and Tae’s pride and joy, Gucci.

He wouldn’t call himself a Gucci whore, but if he had to choose between selling his soul to the devil and selling it to Gucci’s CEO, well…

You know his pick.

He tosses the phone aside and grabs the blanket that it lands on so he can wrap himself in a cocoon and lay down. He has no idea why Jungkook brought him out of his room, but he’s missing the warmth of the electric blanket taking up the bed.

He keeps turning until his blanket doesn’t let him, then unwinds until he’s able to lay on his stomach. He hasn’t been able to sleep any other way besides this way since he came back to school, but he’s not sure why.

Jiao called it weird the first time she saw him do it, but he sees nothing wrong with it. He’s snug, he’s warm, and he’s comfortable. He’s also portable, in case anyone has to move him.

The door opens as soon as he’s cozy, but he can barely recognize the man who steps in. There’s no reason for Jungkook to be as sweaty as he is, considering he didn’t break a sweat when they were coming up the stairs –

And going upstairs is more of a workout than going down.

“Where did you go that has you all sweaty?”

“For a run.” Jungkook sags forward when he sits to the couch. “Why are you a burrito?” The question forces a guttural, and genuine, laugh out of Tae that he doesn’t think he could’ve stopped if he tried to.

He still tries, but every attempt to not giggle fails. It gets to a point where just the sight of Jungkook breaks all of his seriousness.

“I know you were asking seriously, but… I would’ve never thought I’d hear that come out of you.” “I still didn’t get an answer. I thought the burrito wr--.” Tae bursts into giggles again at the mention of a burrito. “It’s a cocoon, Alpha. Not a burrito.”

“What’s the difference?” Jungkook makes space on the couch behind Tae’s cocooned body and lets himself sink into the cushion much like Tae did before turning to his side. “You’re defenseless either way if I choose to throw you.”

“Domestic abuse.” “Don’t mention abuse around me.” “Why? Do you get PTSD--.” Tae rolls around until he’s face to face with Jungkook, who’s made himself quite comfortable on the couch behind him.

“-- about beating your ex to near death,” he says as he moves, finishing his previous thought as more of a statement than a question.

“Do you really think I’d do that?” Tae gets that feeling in his stomach again when Jungkook asks. The feeling he had when Jungkook questioned whether he’d be afraid of him if he were aggressive.

He can’t pinpoint what it is, but the last thing he ever wants to do is tear someone down, even if it means lying about being afraid of them.

He is afraid of Jungkook. He’s afraid of all Alpha. Not because of how they act, but because he knows what they’re capable of. Malice is something that’s taught and learned, and Busan Alphas are known for their taught aggression.

Jungkook is nice. Even when he doesn’t have to be. On top of that, he’s patient. He’s not quick to his anger, and he isn’t quick to his fists.

All of him is relaxed, even down to the way he speaks. He’d rather hide his thick, intense accent than come off as a hard ass ‘Busannie,’ as people in Seoul call them.

Tae can’t help but feel like him being an Omega and being around makes it difficult for Jungkook to carry on with his life. Granted, they’ve only spent the last few hours together as – He can’t call them friends, but whatever they are.

His campus life in general is what he thinks of when he thinks of Jungkook. How the man is, literally, his prince charming and seems to save him from every situation he gets himself, or is put, into.

Jungkook is used to being on his own now. That’s obvious. Since his fallout with Bibbimyeon, he hasn’t had to care for someone else’s feelings or take into consideration someone else’s thoughts or ideas.

His job calls for it of course, but Tae’s certain he comes back to the dorms, or goes home after work and forgets about everything he spoke of that day. He’s only certain because that’s what Jungkook said during his speech in their class earlier in the day.

He shakes his arms free and uses Jungkook to pull himself forward and somewhat close the gap between them. Jungkook doesn’t budge, but that doesn’t stop him from hugging him anyway.

“I do think you’d do something like that. To be honest, after that shit with your ex, I’ve thought of you as a monster. I didn’t like you because I, for one, believed the rumors and thought you were some nasty, violent Alpha.”

Tae hugs tighter when Jungkook tenses. “You’re different than that though, and I see that now,” he says quickly. “You’re a big softie. Who should hug me back because it’s really cold and air is getting into my cocoon? Please?”

A warmth spreads through Tae feeling Jungkook’s arm wrap and pull around his waist. With Jungkook hugging back, he’s able to snuggle even closer into the hug than he originally was.

“I only saw you like that because I was following the herd, Alpha. After all that, I figured if I hated you, it would make you stop saving me from everything like I’m some damsel.”

“You are some damsel.”

“Um… Okay. That’s not the point I was trying to make though, so shutup. I wanted you to leave me alone so I wouldn’t be forced to run off with you and become a pup farm. You’re stubborn though, you never ever got the fucking hint.” Jungkook tsks, and Tae mimics it with a scowl. “I still don’t like you. But I can tolerate you better.”

“Feeling’s mutual, Cinderella.” Jungkook smiles at him, and, for a second, it slipped Tae’s mind as to who the man was. “What’s the crazy eyes?”

“Man… I’m sure you get this a lot, but _you_ are fucking gorgeous… Look at these cheekbones.” Tae smooths his hands over Jungkook’s cheeks as he takes him in, making Jungkook’s smile spread until it takes up the majority of his face. “You’re really cute. Y’know, when you get past that asshole personality.”

“Who’s an asshole? Me?” “Well, it’s sure as hell not me!” “The last person who called me an asshole got their face kicked in.” “With your big ass feet, I’m shocked they survived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	6. The Honeybun Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's meeting with Kyun-hae goes awry.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Wednesday, August 8, 2018

Time: 9:31:40 PM

* * *

Jungkook makes sure Tae is tucked sound under the covers before moving to leave. He regained a little mobility after an hour of relaxing, and immediately put himself to work making dinner after he took a shower.

He doesn’t think Tae’ll mind if he’s away. He shouldn’t care what the man minds anyway, they’re not partners. It’s not completely silent, he had half a heart to put a playlist on that’ll loop so it isn’t a complete graveyard.

He was earlier, but now he can’t be worried about Tae waking up any time soon, considering he fell asleep in his food and had to be carried back to the bedroom.

He closes all of the doors, bathroom door included, and switches on the scattered nightlights before putting the lock on the main door and closing it too. Any other day, he’d leave it unlocked, but he’s sure Tae’ll feel better knowing it’s locked.

The walk to the first floor takes far longer than it did earlier, but it’s only because he’s not rushing to get to where he’s going.

He dials Kyun-hae’s number after he steps outside, but the call goes straight to voicemail. _Hmph_. He sits to his seat and calls again while turning the engine over, but it goes to voicemail again.

His truck still smells like Tae, which only tells him that he either scents in his sleep and probably scented his passenger seat earlier or is actually a true-bred elite and not a liar like some of the other Omegas around the school.

His eyes looked like they were in the process of transitioning, but that doesn’t mean what it used to. Some people’s eyes get glossy like his were, then stay the same color.

His phone vibrating in its holder brings him back from his mental while he’s driving. It’s Kyun-hae, but he doesn’t bother speaking until the man does first after accepting the call.

“Yes, what did you need, Jungkook?”

“Just wanted to tell you I’m on the way.” The line clicks over as soon as he says it. “Tuh.” He wouldn’t be wrong if he thought Kyun was trying to find a way out of the situation he’s about to get himself into. “Scary ass probably packing a hoe-bag right now.”

There’s no traffic out on the street, at least not with the backroad Jungkook is taking. It’s still a residential area he’s driving through though, so he doesn’t press his foot down too hard on the gas when he shifts it back into manual.

The ride doesn’t take long with him controlling where the truck goes and how. He’s to Kyun-hae’s house with 10 minutes to spare. His phone vibrates again as soon as he’s about to step out of his truck, but he doesn’t click it over until he’s into the street.

“What’s up?”

“Hi, Alpha~.” The voice sounds far too familiar… so he hangs up. His life is public. His career calls for it to be. Anyone can search him and find his number, and he gets random calls all the time. Some more lewd that others, but a random call, nonetheless.

The same number calls back, but he doesn’t answer it again. He doesn’t know why, and he doesn’t care to know why Mi-yeon is calling him. If she had something to tell him, it would’ve been said in that first few seconds.

The phone gets thrown back into the truck. He doesn’t need it on him, everyone that he’d usually call are probably busy or asleep.

Kyun’s front door opens just as he closes his truck door, and the older man comes shuffling out of the house door exactly how Jungkook expected him to. He has a small satchel hanging by his side with the strap slicing his chest diagonally. Judging by the way his hair is unkept, Jungkook could guess he was in a rush.

He doesn’t immediately advance on him, curious as to what Kyun’s doing and where he’s planning to go. It’s not until the man spots him that he moves. Kyun is fast for his age. Not as fast as Jungkook, but quick on his feet.

His front door slams shut as soon as Jungkook’s in front of it, and he can hear the man laughing at him from behind it after the lock clicks. “Don’t even try the backdoor, sport,” he hawks loudly, “It’s locked too! Now, go ahead and g--.”

“Is this cedarwood?” Jungkook fingers over the door for a moment. “You know cedar gives much faster than, I don’t know, cherry? Or oak?” Kyun watches him from the window as he steps away from the door, then throws himself into it shoulder first.

The door, as big as it is, gives immediately. He pushes it the rest of the way open and closes it as much he can once he’s stepped inside. “Nice lil’ spot you got,” he hums approvingly as he looks around. “’Sup? How’s your day been?”

Kyun looks mortified standing near what looks to be a bathroom door. He’s as far away from Jungkook as he can get, but even that isn’t far enough. “C-C--. Cat got your tongue?” Jungkook laughs taking in the older man’s body language. “I didn’t come here to fight, Kyun. I just wanna talk.”

“We could’ve spoken over the phone if you ‘just wanna talk.’”

“Well, I called you before I pulled up. You hung up on me, remember?” Jungkook steps forward and Kyun steps back. “Don’t you think I’d have knocked your scary ass out already if I came here to fight?” He sits down and Kyun follows his example, but hesitantly.

“Now,” Jungkook says slowly, “What was that shit earlier with Tae?” “That was just a joke, Kook,” Kyun nervously laughs, “I just wanted to dig under his skin.”

“Under his skin or under his clothes?” “I don’t see why that’s your business.” Jungkook pushes away his annoyance that follows the answer. It’s not his business, Kyun is right.

Tae is his business for the semester, however, and as an Alpha, he feels it’s his job to handle whatever his Omega has going on, even if it is a past event.

“Answer my question.”

“What would you do if I answered the latter? It’s in the past.” “It was ten hours ago.” Kyun doesn’t say anything. “You’re sick.”

“He liked it,” Kyun blurts out, “If you wanna push disappointment on anyone, push it on him. He came onto me.” “You’re, what, thirty-seven now? And you still getting touchy with your students? That shit weird.”

“It wasn’t like that.” “Enlighten me.” Kyun starts a rant about the first few days he had Tae in his class. The man he’s describing sounds nothing like Tae, and Jungkook should know.

The kid had every opportunity to throw himself at Jungkook earlier, but he obviously favors food and sleep over sex.

“Don’t fall for that whole ‘innocent boy’ façade,” Kyun concludes, throwing his hands into the air as if he’s fed up with the lie he just told. Jungkook’s fed up with it too, if he can be honest.

He got bored halfway through it, and a quick glance at the analog clock on the wall tells him that it went on for just as long as it felt. He shifts in his seat and knocks a small elephant centerpiece from the table next to him onto the floor.

His scent gives way to his surprise, spreading just enough to fill the small area with Tae’s scent that he’s carrying.

“D-did you… Were you with him?” Jungkook nods while slugging down into his seat. “You smell like him,” Kyun says in a hard whisper. The flare of his nostrils make Jungkook scoff. “Better stay your hormonal ass on that fucking couch, Kyun.”

“N-No no, I’m f--. I’m fine…”

“You’re sweating.”

Kyun wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. “It’s just… his scent is on you… o-or it was, it doesn’t smell fresh. He was so s-soft.” He grips the air in front of him like he’s holding someone by their waist.

“A-And he smelled so… so g-good… The way you smell now… You know right, you was with him too, you know?”

“He does smell nice,” Jungkook agrees, and Tae does. His scent isn’t harsh or hard on the nose. It’s a refreshing coconut or a sweet honey any other day, and dips into a potent cucumber whenever he’s excited.

“Doesn’t give you any reason for a hard-on though,” Jungkook spits, noticing how Kyun has gone from fondling the air to fondling himself. “Get a grip, bruh, goddamn. That’s your student.”

“Y-yeah, my student… You know he wears lingerie to class every day,” Kyun huffs, “Silk is his favorite. Did he t-tell you?” “He didn--.”

“Buy it for him… W-when you shoot, b-buy it for him. He’ll look so fucking good, Kook-ah… like a-a delectable honeybun…” A still takes over Kyun, then a shuffle of breaths that makes Jungkook uncomfortable.

His breathing is erratic, but it’s the sight of the man fighting out of his trousers as he stands that has Jungkook moving from his sit. He can see the feverish movement of his arm, but he couldn’t dare look down to see what was happening.

“Yummy honeybun,” Kyun moans softly, approaching Jungkook with his pants down and eyes just as hard as what he’s stroking. “My sweet honeybun…”

Jungkook can’t get to the door fast enough. He really has to wonder what the fuck he just witnessed. If he went to anyone about this, they’d for sure think he was mental.

 _He_ thinks he’s mental, and he knows that he just saw it.

He takes off to his truck and doesn’t look back at all as he starts the engine to leave. His phone is vibrating on the passenger side floor, but it’s too far for him to reach and answer. He lets it go to voicemail, then dials the number back once he’s able to get it.

The line clicks over after the second ring.

“What’s up, Wooga?”

 **“Can you please come get your ex?”** Woo Shik’s voice is comically loud over the phone. **“She’s refusing to leave my house, Kook, please.”**

“That’s _your_ house, hyung. Throw her ass out. Why the fuck do I have to get her?” Jungkook transfers the call to the radio so he doesn’t have to hold his phone. “You sound like you just woke up anyway, you’ll be alright.”

**“I’ve been up for a while, smartass. And she’s asking for you. I’m serious, Kookie. Come get this girl.”**

“I got somebody at the dorm I need to go check on. I _really_ can’t make it over there.”

**“Oh? Mr. Loner has a friend? Possibly a mate?”**

“I d-.” **“An imaginary friend doesn’t count.”** A breeze blows over the speaker of the phone, and Jungkook listens quietly while Woo-Shik yells for Mi-yeon to leave his house.

**“Man, what the hell did you see in her? She’s crazy.”**

“Don’t remind me.” Jungkook hits a hard left, then relaxes back in his seat. “Don’t know what she wants from me but going after my friends because I won’t talk is wild as fuck.”

 **“She called you?”** “Mmm.” The line goes silent for a while, and for a second, Jungkook thinks the call dropped. “Wooga?”

 **“Yeah, I’m here. Had to let Chicken out so he can run her goofy ass off.”** Woo-shik’s grunt drowns out Jungkook’s laugh. **“So, Mr. Never drives at night --.”** The nickname makes Jungkook smile. “Where are you coming from this late?”

“Kyun’s. Had to do a little pop-in after the shit he pulled in class today.”

Jungkook tsks and Woo-shik returns it after a wholehearted groan. **“Same old dog doing the same _dumb_ old shit. Who’d he harass now?”** “Cinderella.” The line goes silent again, leaving an eerie silence in the truck that immediately makes Jungkook uncomfortable.

 **“I really hope you’re not talking about Tae…”** “I am.” Jungkook turns down the backroad that leads into the dorm parking lot. He’s a little shocked that the ride didn’t take as long as it did before. “That’s one weird ass motherfu--. What the hell?”

Tae comes out of his hiding spot while he’s parking, and the sight of him in the rearview camera sends Jungkook into a slight panic of emotions.

He doesn’t look shaken, and the tracksuit he’s wearing isn’t messed up, so he wasn’t hurt by someone. He’s also limping again, but that’s probably from him unintentionally putting weight on his bad leg while getting down six flights of stairs.

“Wooga, lemme call you back.” **“Yeah, you do that.”** The line clicks over, and Jungkook kills his engine not soon after it does.

Tae’s walking as fast as he can over to the truck and, to Jungkook’s shock, he types in the combination to unlock the door. “How the hell do you know the combination?” “I remembered it from earlier.” He steps closer, but Jungkook stops him from crawling inside. “Let me in, it’s cold~.”

“You _look_ cold. How long have you been out here?” “Not long.” “Don’t tell me you’re locked out…” “I’m not. I saw a kitten and I wanted to pet it.” Jungkook gives the only look he can muster, which is still lingering between amused and befuddled. He can’t tell if Tae’s lying because…

Well, to be honest, it sounds like such a _Tae_ thing to do.

As if on cue, a small tabby comes from the direction Tae came from carrying a gnawed-on bone in its mouth. No stranger at all, it comes to a plop next to Tae’s heel and continues chewing on the bone while Jungkook eases himself out of his truck.

Pets and strays around campus aren’t uncommon. There’s always a cat or a dog wandering somewhere, and they usually belong to one of the residents. No one except those who care bother with them, and Jungkook could’ve easily guessed Tae was one of those who cared.

“She needs food, Alpha. I should’ve called you before, but I didn’t want you to yell at me because I was awake.” Tae scoops the kitten into his arms and stuffs her and her bone into the front of Jungkook’s hoodie. “Please? I’ll drive if you don’t f--.” “Get in.”

Tae’s about to walk over to the other side, but Jungkook yanks his arm and pulls him halfway into the truck from the driver’s side. “This way, sweetheart.” “You stopped me from doing this before.” “I didn’t know what you were trying to do before.”

The kitten has gotten quite comfortable in the pocket of his hoodie by the time they’re both strapped in and he’s pulling out of the parking lot. Jungkook’s wishing she weren’t comfortable. It’d make her _so_ much easier to move.

The seatbelt makes gripping her the way he wants far too difficult for no reason. She hisses at him and he hisses back before grunting his defeat. “Do you want Tae to grab you with those bird claws?” “Alpha--.”

“He’ll stab your eye out.”

“I would never.”

Even with the threat, the kitten lays in his pocket, adorably unphased. She shifts, but it’s only to take pressure from her tail that the seatbelt is creating. “Do I have to sign a form to keep her in the dorm?” “I know you got her.”

Jungkook glances out of his window when he comes to a red light and sucks his teeth not a second after realizing he missed his turn. “Hold on.” He sighs as he speeds past the few cars in front of him.

Tae questions his action, but he ignores him while doing an instant U-turn to go back the way he just came from. Tae would’ve went flying into his door if he didn’t dig his nails into the seat.

“Okay, fast and furious! Were you trying to send me out of the window?” “Maybe.” Jungkook laughs when he glances over in Tae’s direction. “Why, did I almost succeed?”

“Fuck you.” “Ouch. Does Daddy let you kiss him with that potty mouth?” “Kiss me and find out.” Tae can’t stop the giggle that leaves him watching Jungkook process what he just said.

Jungkook can admit, he lets Tae get away with a lot of shit. Only because he knows Tae needs that type of relief. He can’t talk to any other Alpha the way they talk without it becoming a sexually cringy thing about being ‘put in his place.’

Of the Alphas that have tried, none of them succeeded in getting anywhere with Tae. They’re all the same when it comes to their approach.

It’s either a speech about sex, about pups, or about money. Jungkook didn’t approach him, but he can and has already seen that the man is different. Everyone hyped him to the highest decibel when they were around him.

The Alphas that have interacted with Tae made being around him sound like a fantasy worth chasing. Interesting conversation, genuine laughs. Constant shits and giggles.

Not to mention all the affection in the world at your disposal.

With the old Tae, life was limitless. Jungkook can’t help but wonder if that stagnant happiness was stripped after his incident with Kyun.

He hits another hard turn instead of trying to retort to Tae’s challenge, but Tae’s nails are still hooked in his seat. “How are you not flying into the door?”

“Oh, so you _are_ doing it on purpose.” Tae shifts so Jungkook can see how he’s hooked to the seat. “This is how,” he answers, completely proud of himself. “Keeping myself safe _and_ fucking up your car in the process. Win-win.”

“I’m clipping those claws when we get back.” “Nonsense.” Tae straightens himself in his seat after double checking that there’s no more turns for Jungkook to make. “I’m your personal backscratcher, you can’t declaw me.”

“We have a kitten now. She’ll scratch my back.” “We?” Tae clears the slight surprise in his throat with a cough. “I’ll keep her from you. And you sleep like you’re dead anyway, you won’t feel it.”

“Mmm… and who’s to blame for that?”

Being softer than cotton is one of the few advantages of being an ‘overweight’ Omega. Jiao has always talked about sleeping on Tae and now Jungkook can see why. Most of the Alphas in their school –

even the Alphas who bully and belittle him for being ‘fat,’ –

love sleeping on his stomach or on his thighs.

He’s the softest thing on that campus, and that’s because he didn’t care to put on a little weight as he got older. It’d be good to assume that the Alphas would catch on and make it a normality for Omegas to be ‘fat’…

but they still prefer their mates’ bone thin and underfed. Two things Jungkook will never like for his Omega to be.

Tae spreads out on his seat and lets himself relax. “how should I get my hair for our shoot?” “Let me do something to it.” “Hell no. Can you even do hai--. I’ll just ask Jiao tomorrow.” Jungkook eases his foot off the gas so the car slows down. “Let’s just go back to the dorm, please. I can order some cat food and it’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Say you’ll let me do your hair first.”

“No.”

“Don’t make me get my clippers from the trunk.” “You’re not doing shit now except turning around and taking me home.” Jungkook turns down a side street and stops on the side of the road. He doesn’t answer when Tae asks why as he maneuvers out of the truck and to the trunk.

The kitten peeks her head out of his hoodie to watch while he fiddles for his nail clipper. “I know I had them in here…” “Ha! You can’t find them.” “Shut your mou--. Oh, I know where they are.” The trunk gets slammed shut and Jungkook walks quickly back to the driver’s side door.

“At your home? Where they need to be?” “Nope, they’re right here.” He pulls out a pair of sleek Zen clippers from a storage cabinet under his seat. “Snippy snippy~.”

“I wish you would.”

“I would. And I will.”

Tae scoffs and Jungkook scoffs louder in response. “Might root your canines while I’m at it.” “How would I protect myself then? Am I gonna bite someone with my _gums_?” Even the thought makes Tae squint in disgust.

“Take your foot. Shove it in their face.” Jungkook lets go of the wheel to do an explosion with his hands, and a slight panic rides through Tae’s scent the second the car starts to drift to the side. “U-Uh… Alpha? The car.”

“What abo--.” “Please drive it.”

Jungkook looks at the steering wheel like he’s never seen it a day in his life. “H-How do I drive it? “I don’t know how to drive. I don’t even have my license.”

“Jungkook. Please.” The car jerks when Jungkook presses down on the gas and starts to drift further to the side quicker than before. He can’t tell if the fear on Tae’s face is real or not, but he keeps going with his trick until Tae reaches for the wheel.

“W-What--.”

“Gotcha.”

Tae sucks his teeth in disbelief that he fell for such a childish trap. He looks unbelievably done with the whole situation now, even as Jungkook yanks his arm so he can come over the cupholder. “Get over here.” “I don’t want you to clip my nails. So, why would I come to you?”

“Why can’t I clip them? Just get ‘em redone.” “My nails are natural.”

“Damn, really?” Jungkook softens his grip as he takes in Tae’s nails with the new information. He can appreciate just how delicate Tae’s hand are now that he’s not being a total asshole.

“Is everything gorgeous on you?” The question is filled with too much admiration for Tae not to smile as it’s asked. Jungkook can’t do anything but sigh when Tae nods. “That’s wild. And soft too? Jeez…”

“You slept on me. That was for a reason, was it not?” Tae digs his nails into Jungkook’s palm when Jungkook starts to squeeze his hand.

“Play nice.”

“No, you.”

Jungkook smiles while relaxing into his seat, watching quietly while Tae cleans dirt and debris from under his nails for him. The kitten gives up her pocket home in favor of his extended arm not soon after, giving him all the more reason to bother her while she gets comfortable to sleep.

He’s not really a cat person, but it’d be impossible not to find the little furball delightful. His face is becoming her favorite toy, which is winning her one of the brightest smiles from Tae everytime she starts a fight with a tuft of his hair.

The pet store in Yongsan was relatively close to the campus, but Jungkook’s hoping to kill two birds with one stone by going to the one in Busan. It’s close to his house, and they won’t have to fight back and forth between having the kitten on campus and having her in a house where she can run around.

Tae hasn’t caught on yet as to why it’s taking so long, but Jungkook’s sure he doesn’t mind the ride. From what he’s seen, the man is almost always on campus. He can drive; Jungkook has seen him driving around the parking lot and around the campus.

He’s not sure why he doesn’t leave campus. If he needs a car, he wouldn’t mind giving one. He could use the free space in his garage.

Of all of his cars, he only really drives his truck and his Bentley. None of the other five ever leave the driveway, let alone the garage.

He should probably ask now, but he doesn’t, out of his own pure laziness, having already made it a personal mission to get a bit of shut eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	7. Late Night Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae bites off a bit more than he can chew... but he's fine with it.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Thursday, August 9, 2018

Time: 3:55:49 AM

* * *

Jungkook steps out of the shower and shakes the rest of the water from his hair after he’s wrapped in his towel. Getting to his house took longer than he was intending it to, but the three stops at four different grocery stores was worth it.

After failing to wake up Tae, he decided to just lay the man down in his room and let him sleep. It’s only a matter of time before he crashes again too. After the day he’s had, he deserves it.

Its rounding on 4 AM, and he’s still intent on confronting Kyun-hae’s actions that conspired a few hours ago. If the man weren’t ass naked from the waist down, he would’ve definitely beat the man into his couch.

His hairdryer hums low even though he has it set to the highest setting to dry his hair. His hair curls when it gets wet, but he detangles it while drying so it sits wavy. There’s no way in hell he’s riding all the way to his pack-mom’s so he can redo his hair.

He wouldn’t mind the drive if it weren’t so late.

His ear catches on Tae’s feet pattering around the hallway outside of the bathroom. "That you, Cinderella?" he calls from where he is. Tae’s footsteps quicken and grow louder until he’s standing by the bathroom door.

A roll of tissue hits his arm not soon after he comes to a stop. "If I say yes, can we see if my glass slipper fits in your ass?” He still sounds like a tractor from how well he slept, but the insult probably got out the way he wanted it to. “Why’d you let me sleep so long?”

"I spun around with you for ten minutes," Jungkook laughs. He puts the hairdryer on the sink and opens his towel slightly to tighten it. " _Literally_. And why are you questioning me? Not like you have anywhere to go anyway.”

Tae rolls his eyes. He’s a heavy sleeper, and Jungkook knows he can’t deny it. He really is. He could sleep through an earthquake if it came down to it.

Jungkook watches him paw another roll of tissue until it falls from the shelf. "Why are you touching my stuff?"

"Because I want to." Tae pushes all of the tissue from the shelf to the floor, forcing a rather feigned laugh from Jungkook that breaks the silence. He leans against the now empty shelf and crosses his arms over his chest while grinning. “Oops?”

"Are you trying to piss me off?" "Maybe." Tae walks over to the window and opens it then stands with his arms at his sides.

“What are you doi--.” Jungkook’s jaw drops to the ground when he throws his hairdryer out of the window. “I-.” “Byee~,” Tae says softly as he leans out over the windowsill to follow the hairdryer down with his eyes.

The window he’s in is actually extremely high up from the ground, so he’s careful to keep some kind of footing on the floor.

Jungkook’s not sure what to think about what happened. That hairdryer wasn’t exactly cheap, and it was honestly his favorite of the two that he has. He watches Tae for a second longer before letting out a starchy laugh.

“Now you know you’re gonna go get my hairdryer, don’t you?” A sharp, anxiety-laced giggle sweeps through the room. Jungkook knows full well that Tae knows he has an accent. It’d be pretty damn hard to miss it, even if you only spoke to him once in your entire life.

It’s pretty unfriendly, so he buries it. It needs to be heard now though. He wants Tae to know he’s serious.

Tae wiggles himself around, in a cute display of defiance, while singing the word “no.” “Give me a reason to listen to you,” he taunts, “and I’ll consider changing my answer~.” His smile is damn near a slap in the face as he says it.

He turns and continues to wiggle his hips like what he’s doing, and what he’s done, isn’t flat out disrespectful.

Jungkook fishes a hand through Tae’s hair, and throws him over the sink before Tae can protest to it. He hasn’t been wearing pants since they got in the car, favoring one of Jungkook’s hoodies instead as a dress because the electric blanket gets hot to sleep under after a while of having it on.

He’s short, and so is the hoodie when he’s bent over, but that’s just easier access for what Jungkook’s about to do.

“Jun--. A-Alpha... p-please don--.”

“Count.” Tae doesn’t say anything, taken aback and probably confused with why Jungkook wants him to count and what counting is gonna do for him in the situation he’s danced himself into.

The first full smack to his ass reverberates off of the wall and forces him forward on the porcelain. The breath that leaves him when he realizes what’s going on is, in a literal sense, music to Jungkook’s ears.

“One,” he says softly, smoothing his palm over the area he just hit to soothe it. “Keep going.”

“T-Tw--.” Jungkook brings his hand down again, a little rough so the sting of the pop seeps through Tae’s skin. His body flushes red all over, but it’s redder around the area where Jungkook is hitting.

The tips of his fingers are gripping the sink as tightly as they can, which is bending one of his nails at what looks like a painfully odd angle. “Gimme your hand.”

The hand Jungkook was talking about spasms softly when it has nothing to hold on to and falls gently on the low of Tae’s back for him to hold. “Now count for me.”

Tae starts a shaky and breathless count. Every number is accompanied with a smack to his ass that’s harder than the last. Jungkook’s not spanking him for anything sexual, even though the moans that are leaving Tae get louder and rougher as they go.

The man can take a beating, which shouldn’t be as shocking as it is. Jungkook would’ve expected him to be all bark and no bite.

Twenty strikes later, however, and he’s been reduced to a shaking mess. His hand that was once squeezing the life out of Jungkook’s is now barely able to hold on to a finger.

His other hand found its way to the wall mirror, and there’s scratches embedded in the glass now that Jungkook may or may not buff out.

Jungkook’s hand, aside from the stinging, is glistening and sticky with slick, which would definitely excite any other Alpha, but he doesn’t at all mind it.

“Are you okay?” Tae slumps forward when he lets go of, and the tears that were sitting in his lash line since the ninth hit spill over and grace the porcelain under his cheek.

Jungkook leans against the sink and takes his time licking his hand clean. Tae definitely tastes just as good as he looks. That much he can acknowledge.

Tae tries to answer, but it comes out in nothing but one of his infamous squeaks. “Well, can you walk?” Tae’s eyes flatten as he points to his tomato red bottom. As if he has to, he shakes his head as well.

“You could barely walk anyway, so that was a pointless question. But good. We’re going to get my hairdryer.” Jungkook mirrors the look of anger and shock that washes over Tae’s face. “Fuck you making a face for,” he laughs, “I said _we_. I’m going with you.”

“I… can’t… w-walk…” Tae just manages to get the words out, making Jungkook wholeheartedly smile. “I’ll make it up to you. But you need to get my hairdryer.” Jungkook sits on his toilet and watches Tae struggle to straighten his back.

He wobbles when he tries to step once, and nearly falls when he tries to step again. Every other step has him about to fall over as he meanders out of the bathroom and to the hallway steps. Jungkook washes his hands and flips the light off when he steps out of the bathroom.

He goes to his room and pulls on a pair of sweats so he can follow Tae outside. He was expecting to hear Tae fumbling down the stairs, but he’s pleasantly surprised to see the man slowly and surely making his way down without fail.

“Look at you, getting by on yo--.”

Tae grunts loudly to cut him off and continues down the stairs slowly while Jungkook shuffles past him. “All you gotta do is ask, babe. I’ll carry you.

“I’m not your b-babe,” Tae says slowly, “Just… S-stop talking to me.”

Jungkook sits at the end of the staircase and applauds for Tae when he finally makes it down. “Still got a whole half a house to circle,” he informs, “Back is still open for carrying~.”

Tae falls to his back with a loud, defeated sigh. “You’re gonna make me walk b-back, aren’t you,” he hiccups quietly.

“I’ll carry you back inside,” Jungkook chuckles as he stands, “I’m not a total sadist.” Jungkook walks them outside after making sure Tae won’t somehow slip off of him, and around to the back of the house where the hairdryer should be.

The hairdryer is still intact, and resting snug on a large black trashbag. Jungkook grabs it and hands it to Tae, who looks tired from what he can see over his shoulder. “Hmph… Wore your cute ass out, huh?”

“Die.”

“I’m good right now. Maybe next time.”

Jungkook walks them back to his house and Tae gets set on his feet when they’re inside. “Up the stairs,” Jungkook says softly, “Go put my shit back.” Tae whines his defiance, but still strays off towards the steps.

Going up the stairs is going to hurt worse than coming down for him, and he knows that. He also knows that this is part of his punishment for what he did.

He doesn’t regret what he did though. He’s never been so wet in his life, not even when he was with his professor.

He starts up the stairs and the sting from the stretch required to get up just one step is enough to knock the air from his lungs. He tries to will himself with mental encouragement, and it works for the most part until he gets to the fourth step.

He lays down on the fifth ascending stair and refuses to move when Jungkook comes up next to him. “You got three more, Tae. You can do it.”

“I-it hu-hurts…I c-can’t…”

“Have you learned your lesson?” “Y-Yes.”

“Are you gonna behave?” Tae nods quickly. “Tell me.”

“I-I’m not a dog…” Jungkook moves to leave and Tae quickly swallows his pride, so he doesn’t. He can walk wherever else, but the stairs are whooping his ass harder than Jungkook did. And Jungkook was spanking him pretty fucking hard.

“W-Wait! Please, I’ll be… b-behave… D-don’t leave me…”

Jungkook takes the hairdryer from his hand and snatches him from the step and into his arms. “I guess you’re servile when you have no choice but to be. I’ll keep that in mind.” _Ugh._

Tae would retort, but he doesn’t have the energy to do so. He doesn’t have the energy to do anything but lay down. His body is aching, and his thighs might as well be glued to each other with the way his slick is preventing him from parting them.

Jungkook skips two of the three steps and Tae gets put on his feet once again, this time in front of the man’s bedroom. He peeked in the other two rooms when he woke up, so he knows it’s not any sexual innuendo.

One bedroom looks like a unicorn threw up in it and the other has no unpacked furniture. He’d rather be in Jungkook’s bed than one of those small baby beds, so he wanders off into the room while Jungkook goes back to the bathroom to put his hairdryer back.

The ceiling fan is spinning slowly above the bed, but the air coming down won’t do for the way his ass is stinging. He turns it to the highest setting using the dial on the wall next to the headboard and falls to the bed when the air starts to blow colder.

Even now –

And he’s going to continue to make this a point –

It feels nice to be in an actual bed. Those pathetic excuses for beds that they have in the dorms are nowhere near this comfortable no matter how many covers and blankets he put down.

His breathing steadies and he relaxes into the covers so his body can come down from its high. He’ll definitely be thinking about Jungkook spanking him when he gets back to his room, but he’s hoping that isn’t anytime soon.

His vibrator won’t hold out long enough for him to get any satisfaction from the memory and the last thing he needs to do is make a mess of his sheets. He wouldn’t be against using Jungkook’s bathroom if it comes down to it. The jacuzzi tub looked heavily inviting

He hikes up the hem of his hoodie so his lower body can take full advantage of the ceiling fan above him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror, so he knows he looks a mess

Five distinct, incredibly hard to miss handprints are covering the circumference of his ass, painting the skin red in some areas and a deeper shade of purple in other areas where they overlap. Jungkook was hitting him hard, he can admit to that.

He knows why too. He wanted to bruise him enough for him to remember it and, honestly, Tae would’ve remembered even if it didn’t leave a physical memory. Something like this is hard to forget.

“The fan isn’t gonna make it hurt any less.” Tae rolls his eyes when Jungkook speaks. Of course, he doesn’t ask him if he’s okay or if he’s hungry, because he is. As expected, the first thing out of his mouth is something smart-assed.

Tae flips him off, and that’s all he gives Jungkook in response. “Fair enough,” the Alpha laughs, “Wanna watch some TV?”

Tae’s head drags around in the mass of covers under him until he’s looking at Jungkook. “Do I look like I wanna watch goddamn TV?” Jungkook shrugs. “Seri--. No, I don’t wanna watch TV, Jungkook. I want my ass to stop hurting, so I can get up and kick yours.”

“You wanted a reason and I gave you one. It couldn’t have been that bad.” Jungkook steps over to the bed and runs his hand over the darkest area of the bruise. The touch is so gentle it should be illegal. “You didn’t stop me, so you couldn’t have hated it.”

“You wouldn’t have stopped even if I did want you to.

“Just say you loved me spanking you.” Jungkook’s trying not to sound as boasted as he’s probably feeling, even though he and Tae both know Tae loved every second of it. The involuntary spike in Tae’s scent tells him everything it needs to.

Tae fixes his face back into the blanket under him instead of answering, and for a second, he relaxes in the feeling of Jungkook massaging his ass. The roughness of his hands, combined with the gentleness of his action, makes him hot under the man’s touch.

He fails to stop the sigh that leaves him when Jungkook’s hands move higher up the curve of his back, massaging away every tangible ache he was feeling just a moment before. “Please get me used to this.” Jungkook gives a soft chuckle in response.

Tae’s already accepting that trying to have a conversation would be pointless. Jungkook’s far too focused on what he’s doing.

“Alpha?” “Hmm?” _There’s that hum again._ Tae moves his hand and shifts until his head is propped up on the bend of his elbow. “What the hell did you do to your ex for her to hate you and start those rumors?”

“The same thing I did to you.” “Spanked her?” “Mmm. She didn’t call it abuse until I broke it off with her. That’s when shit just… changed.” The two of them sit in shared silence while thinking over what Jungkook just admitted to.

Tae already had a hunch that Bibbimyeon stretched her truth to make everyone believe her. There’s no way in hell she’d be able to walk away from Jungkook if _this_ is how he is on a day to day basis.

Tae doesn’t even want to walk away… and not because it’d hurt like shit to do so at the moment.

He’s coming to love this side of Jungkook. There’s a feeling of tranquility lingering around him, that’s been lingering around him all day, that Tae cannot get enough of.

He feels at peace with Jungkook’s Alpha and, yes, to be so comfortable with him is stupid because they don’t know each other, he’s been known to be unstable, and he _loves_ to fight, but…

Jungkook wouldn’t _intentionally_ danger him. Hell, the little bit of discipline that he _did_ get was no one’s fault but his own. Jungkook reprimanded him because _he_ stepped out of line.

A little discipline is needed in every relationship. And if Mi-yeon couldn’t accept her place as the Omega, then that was on no one but her. She dragged Jungkook down so she wouldn’t look like the bad wolf when the rumors first started –

And that’s _if_ she was the one starting them. Tae heard it from someone who claimed to hear it from someone else.

“I wonder if she lowkey liked it.” The comment was meant to be thought, but it somehow managed to slip out before Tae could stop it.

“Tae… Really?”

“Yes? Oh, come _on_ , Alpha, she had to get _some_ kind of sexual satisfaction from that.” “Did you?” Tae’s cheeks start to burn when he notices Jungkook’s eyes boring a hole into his face.

“I-I mean… If I say yes, is that going to make you do it again?” “Possibly. Let’s see how you act for the rest of the year.” _I’m gonna be acting a damn fool if that’s my punishment._ Tae’s fairly sure Jungkook read his mind, but he doesn’t care.

“Continue telling me about Bibbimyeon.” “Bibbi-. Oh. Woooow.” Jungkook’s laugh comes out hearty and genuine in its escape. “There’s not much to tell, though... I guess I was always strict with her because she was contributing nothing to our relationship but stress.”

Tae shakes himself away from Jungkook and pulls himself to the headboard so they can look at each other. “She threw a tantrum after maxing out the money I had loaded onto a shared card and took it out on me when I got home.” “Wow.”

“Exactly. I would’ve been okay with her beating on me. I’m an Alpha, it’s not like an Omega hitting me hurts. I’m supposed to be my Omega’s punching bag and my Omega’s go-to for when they’re upset, and, for the entirety of our time together, that’s what I was.” “Good for you, Al--.”

“What I _wasn’t_ , during our relationship, was a sap who’d sit back and be okay with my car being assaulted with a steel bat and a concrete block.” “Woah, what?” “I watched her crazy ass throw a concrete block through one of my windshields… all because she couldn’t handle being put in her place.

That was the first, and _only_ time, I’ve ever put my hands on my ex, and not at all in an ‘abusive’ way. I told you I reprimanded her the same way I reprimanded you, with the only difference being the number of times I brought his hand down.”

“How many times was that exactly… for research.” Jungkook pops a skeptical brow. “N-nevermind… continue.”

“Unlike you, Mi-yeon took what I did as abuse. She took it as a display of dominance, and that’s what she didn’t like. She was never one to swallow her pride and submit the way I wanted her to, and that’s partially the reason I stayed around.”

“Because you loved the challenge.” “Exactly. I loved knowing that, besides being ‘my Omega’ in society, she was her own woman at the end of the day. Even after that day, though… she still wanted to be her own person… but with my money and my protection.

“So, she’s lying about everything, is what you’re getting at?” “Tae. The day I called it off was the day my life flipped upside down. I still has the CCTV footage of her wrecking my car, and my mother has told me countless times that she has someone who’ll handle the case if I want to go legal.” “Then why don--.”

“Because I can’t be bothered about it anymore. My ex is, more or less, the reason I stay to himself these days. You’re the first Omega outside of my pack that I’ve allowed myself to be comfortable with in a _long_ while.”

“I can say the same for you, y’know… I have a face and a persona to keep on the campus as well, I can’t let my guard down to a point of where I’m visibly submissive. If any other Alpha saw the Tae that you’ve seen, they’d immediately trap him with a pup or stake a claim over him.” Jungkook nods.

“I can’t say I hate the idea of you being my temporary Alpha, but I also can’t say I love it. Of course, there’s the aspect of dominance that I know you’ll use to get me to submit or to make me listen, but you can’t just choke me out everytime I do something you don’t like, okay?” “Oka--.”

“I mean, I don’t mind it in the slightest, but I know you will. Not because you’re afraid of outside judgement, but because having to constantly discipline me just means that I’m not learning what you want me to.”

Jungkook looks stunned when Tae meets his eye. “W-What? Did I say something wrong?” “N-No… I’m… At this point, I’m just stuck wondering how the hell you’re single.” “Does me having my own thoughts and understandings of how Alphas work surprise you _that_ much?”

“Actually, it does.” Tae sits quiet while Jungkook continues to stare him down. He looks as if he wants to say something, but he’s so stuck on speechless, that every other word comes out in a stutter.

“It can’t be that shocking. A lot of Omegas have an advanced knowledge of how your class is.” “But that comes from experience… Shit doesn’t just come into play the way you explained just now.”

“Yeah, well… that’s what happens when you grow up too fast. Shit hits the fan all at once, and suddenly you’re forced to grow up.” “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m honestly so fascinated by you.”

Tae keeps his eyes on the cover he’s playing with. “Tae?” “Mmm?” “Tell me about you. Please?” Tae shrugs almost instinctively. “There’s nothing to tell. I’m not interesting.” “Of course, you are.” Jungkook brings his eyes back up and forces him to keep his contact.

“I wanna know who my Cinderella is. Who is he under this _façade_ he’s built for himself?” “Why?” “I’ve watched you for so long… and to be quite honest, I never put it past you to be so intellectually gifted. Just talk to me. No classes. No ranks. Just Kook and Tae.”

Tae bathes in the electric curiosity Jungkook is passing through his stare before exhaling a hilariously defeated sigh. He more than loves the idea of being able to speak to Jungkook freely, without his superiority coming into play because he’s older and an Alpha.

He’s only ever had talks like this with his reflection, so it’ll be nice to see how it goes talking it out with an actual person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	8. The Secret To Great Cheesecake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae, thanks to Jungkook, gets an early kickstart on his day.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Thursday, August 9, 2018

Time: 8:35:12 AM

* * *

A trail of drool clings from his lip when Tae finally decides to see what the commotion is about. He’s been hearing shuffling for the last hour, but he powered through it to get another minute of sleep.

“Goodmorning, gorgeous. Don’t you look beautiful?” Tae doesn’t bother to croak an insult. He looks a mess and he knows it. He even welcomes it. He hasn’t slept that good in months, and he’s never shared a bed with someone at all besides last night and earlier yesterday.

The thought of getting a bodypillow to sleep with actually sounds pretty nice now, even though he ragged it when Jiao talked about it. He hugs himself when he sleeps but having Jungkook hugging him felt like Heaven.

“Taehyung.” Tae lets his head drop back to his pillow before switching it out for the pillow Jungkook slept on. He gets called again, and he hears it, but he doesn’t answer.

Jungkook comes to a squat on his side of the bed and blows on his face until he turns away. “Your leg should be healed enough. Move around a little today so it doesn’t lock up. Don’t stay in my bed all day, okay?” Tae nods. “Are you listening, or do you just want me out your face?” Tae nods again.

The weight of Jungkook’s hand smoothing over his back makes his blood run hot. It’s not a voluntary reaction, but it’d be a lie to say it’s entirely involuntary.

He turns over to cover up the way his body unintentionally shakes. He’s glad the covers are so static, otherwise moving would be difficult with just one mobile leg. His leg isn’t hurting… just aching. Badly.

“Don’t you need to be leavi…” A yawn cuts him off, and he can’t stop the laugh that leaves him when Jungkook yawns too. “Don’t you need to be leaving?” he asks again, “Instead of sitting here bothering me?”

“All I said was move around today. That’s bothering you?” “Yes. I’m trying to sleep.”

“You can sleep when I’m done talking to you.”

“And you can talk to me when I’m done sleeping. It’s not always about you, sir.” Tae can’t see Jungkook’s eyes, but he’s getting something across in the way he’s looking. He knows he is because the asshole in front of him is smiling too big to be any kind annoyed. “Let me sleep. Please, I’ve had a long week.”

“I know. What do you need to get for the kitten?”

“Everything,” Tae laughs, “I’m going to the store today, don’t worry about her.” Jungkook stands and steps away from the bed. Tae doesn’t bother sitting up to follow wherever he’s going, but he’s wishing he did when he sees the man come back with a sleek black credit card.

“W-What--.” “If you somehow manage to hit bank, call me. Try not to be clumsy with this when you head out.” _Who in the hell said I was planning to move today?_ “How much money is on here?” “A couple hundred-thousand, the last time I checked.”

Tae accepts the card but doesn’t stuff it down into his bra before he’s looked over it entirely.

Jungkook’s name is nowhere on the card. There’s no writing on the card at all, just a symbol of a hawk engraved on one side, probably so you can know which side is the front and which is the back. His neck gets snatched into Jungkook’s grip as soon as the card is tucked in the side of his bra.

When he looks back at Jungkook again, the man has pulled every strand of his hair away from his face so they can actually see each other. Tae’s wishing he would let him go, but he doesn’t try to ask or jerk away.

He’s gotten too used to choking himself whenever he’s having fun with his vibrator, and the way Jungkook snatches him and holds him without a second thought surely sends a surge of heat through him that shouldn’t be there in the first place.

“Don’t lose my card, Taehyung. Do you hear me?”

Tae nods proudly. “I’ll keep it right here,” he promises, pointing repeatedly to where the card is sitting. Jungkook lets him go and Tae slaps at his arm when he steps back. “Now, go. Get out.”

“Don’t get smart. You know where my studio is, don’t you?” “Duh.” Jungkook throws his bag over his shoulder and takes hold of one of his tripods. “Swing by around 1. I wanna see what you get so I can get some sets in order for you.” “Okay~. Have fun, don’t die.”

“What the fuck is that to say to someone?”

“What? I want you alive, is that so bad?” Jungkook stares at him from the bedroom door. “ _What?_ Jeez.” “Please don’t wreck my house, Cinderella.” “It’s my house now. I will do however I want to whatever I want.” Jungkook’s tsks but doesn’t respond.

The bedroom door closes, and the first thing Tae does is lay back down for the morning. He doesn’t have any classes today and he plans to make full use of Jungkook’s bed while he can. He’s starting to wonder why he was ever so nasty to Jungkook.

The guy is a whole sweetheart.

Granted, he needs to learn how to talk to someone without choking them out, but even with that… He doesn’t have to be nearly as nice as he’s being, and it may just be minor delusion to think the man actually cares, but he wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t. Tae likes the idea of being able to call Jungkook his Alpha more than anything.

He tries not to think about them being together too much while he gets himself comfortable. He’s not as tired as he was, but he doesn’t care to move until it’s, at least, later in the day. He tells himself that he’ll get active around noon, if noon doesn’t take too long to roll around.

Taking in the room as a whole, he quickly realizes that Jungkook is very much a minimalist. The room is crisp, with the sunlight reflecting easily off of the stock white walls and furniture. The white is accented with a sandy tan that’s nothing less than perfect.

It’s noticeable enough to catch your eye, but not too harsh to where it distracts from the “clean” feeling you get taking it all in. The way he lives accredits to the way he works, and that’s fast, efficient, and clean. Much like his studio, there’s nothing out of place. It’s admirable.

Tae’s eyes land on the gigantic, also crispy white, TV mounted on the wall, and pretty soon he’s turning over to his back to look at it, so he doesn’t have to break his neck to do so.

It covers the majority of the wall and sits high above a large vanity. The screen is so reflective, Tae can see how it doubles as a mirror.

It has a rainbow LED light around it that illuminates it enough for you to know it’s there. If said light weren’t around it, you’d think nothing of it.

In all, the bedroom, for Tae, gets a ten out of ten. It’s everything he’d want in his dream home and then some. He’s been wanting to move off campus for a while, not just to get away from Dr. Choi, but to have a space for him and for Jiao as well.

He pulls the card out of his bra and looks it over with a sigh. “Couple hundred-thousand dollars, huh?” he questions to himself, “That’s enough for a house, right? …That’s enough for two houses…” He opens the nightstand drawer when he turns back over and pulls out the tablet that he used yesterday.

“Oh-nine-oh-one,” he says out loud, trying his best to remember the passcode. “Oh-one-three.” The lock screen fades after he presses the three and opens to a photo of Jungkook posed with what Tae can assume is his pack. His face is the only face that’s covered, but that’s only because he’s the one taking the photo.

Tae swipes the screen twice to the left until ZillowKorea opens on the browser widget. He was looking at houses last night, and that’s partially the reason as to how he split his leg open. His curiosity had him wandering all over Jungkook’s house until he got to the back door to go outside.

The back door is set to lock at 5:30 and has to be opened by the owner of the house if anyone wants to go through it. Tae isn’t the owner but thought wishfully that he could pry the door open by pulling it. He succeeded, but not without one of the glass panels shattering and covering the floor in glass.

He managed to run away, and thankfully what hum was coming from Jungkook’s hairdryer covered the sound. The run was difficult and painful enough, which already had him sure that he wasn’t going to make it back up the stairs the second time around.

He wants his house to look exactly like Jungkook’s. Open space is necessary. The need to confine has been stripped from him staying on campus.

He sorts the houses by price and digs through them all until he finds the one he looked at yesterday. He nods his approval going through the 3D tour again. “Alpha wouldn’t mind me buying you, would he, beautiful?” he asks the tablet like it’s going to answer.

He taps the “Contact Agent” button and fills in everything he needs to for the agent to reach out to him when they get the chance. When that’s done, he turns the tablet off and tucks it back into the drawer.

His leg doesn’t hurt as much as it did when he woke up, so he’s thinking he just slept on it wrong. He was, in a literal sense, curled under Jungkook through the duration of the night. It felt nice, too, being held and massaged the way he was while he slept.

Definitely something he wants to get used to.

He throws the covers aside and lays bare in the cold of the room for a minute before shuffling to his feet. A knock on the door startles him back to the mattress, but he doesn’t lay down. He stays seated until Jiao’s eyes come peeking over the side of the door.

“Well, well well,” she says with a snarky tone, “You look well rested. How was your night?”

“We didn’t do anything,” Tae spits. He stands from the bed but slams back to the covers when Jiao catches a glimpse of the bruises on his butt. Her gasp scared him more than anything, with the sound resembling something like a large vacuum.

“Didn’t do anything my ass! Well, actually yours!” Tae gets stood to his feet and turned until his back is in full view for Jiao to inspect. “Good lord, Tae, what did he _do_ to you? Are you okay?” “It’s really not what you think…”

“What the hell am I supposed to think looking at this? You need to see a doct--.” “Jiao, I’m fine. Trust me, I asked for it.” Tae meets Jiao’s eyes over his shoulder, and the lewd smile that overtakes her face makes him chew his lip. “I-I didn’t mea--.”

“Ohhhh, y’all naaaaasty~.” “We. Didn’t. Do. Anything. How many times do I have to say it?” Jiao outlines one of the imprints covering Tae’s backside as she sits to the bed behind him. “You can say it however much you like,” she giggles, “The proof is right here. Boy, he fucked you up.”

“Okay, can you get out? Why are you even here? And how did you know _I_ was here?” Tae shakes himself out of her hold and walks away to Jungkook’s closet. He doesn’t have any clothes to wear, and he’s not about to put the clothes he wore yesterday back on even though they’re clean.

He actually might wear the bralette he had on. The checkered flannel that he snatches from one of the many, many hangers, looks like it would go with the mauve quite well.

He slips the t-shirt off that he was wearing and pulls the flannel on while looking himself over in the wall mirror. It’s big on him, but all of Jungkook’s clothes are and should be. He would’ve been pleasantly surprised if he were able to fit it.

“Can you throw my bralette here, Jiao?” The walls elevate his voice so he doesn’t have to. Jiao comes to the closet door and leans against it while Tae fights into a pair of sweatpants. “I swear, if your butt is too big for the pa--.”

“Shut!” Tae glares in Jiao’s direction while snatching his bra away. “My butt is not too big. Do you see the legs on these damn pants? I don’t even think these are Jungkook’s.” “Maybe they’re his brother’s,” Jiao laughs, “They look pretty Omega-y.” _That explains a lot._

Tae fights his way out of the sweats and folds them neatly before hanging them back over the hanger he took them off of. When he has them hanging back in place, he grabs the pair behind them. “Oh, yeah. See? These look more like his.”

“To think, just yesterday, you couldn’t stand this man,” Jiao scoffs. “Now, you’re all fucked out and shopp--.” “I keep telling you we didn’t have sex, Ji. Please, listen to me.” Jiao rolls her eyes.

“I refuse to believe, one that you brought your vibrator, and two that said vibrator fucked you up like this. Look at your hair, Tae, you look like you had a wild night.”

“Ma’am, this is bed hair. Not sex hair. I slept like a log last night.”

“I saw.”

Tae’s eyes fly to where the girl is still leaning against the door. “You were so far under him, I don’t how he was able to sleep so well.” How the hell…?

“Where the hell were you for you to see?” “In a tree.”

Tae doesn’t intentionally stare daggers into Jiao’s face, but he can’t rip his eyes away fast enough for his stare to not be intimidating. “You were in a tree… at what time?” He gets the sweats on as he asks, then turns his attention fully to his friend. “Being creepy for what?”

“Let’s just say I was the reason Jungkook woke up.” Jiao giggles, but Tae doesn’t. Jungkook got in the bed while they were talking and K.O’d not soon after the conversation was done.

He _looked_ tired while he was getting ready to leave, and if Jiao didn’t wake him, he’d more than likely be in bed still.

Jiao takes a step back and matches the hostility Tae’s radiating while sitting to the ottoman in the corner. “Why are you getting upset? He’s not even your Alpha, you shouldn’t care if he sleeps well or not.” “He doesn’t have to be my Alpha for me to care. You’re not my Alpha, and I’m the same way with you, right?”

Jiao opens her mouth to speak, but Tae cuts her off to continue his rant. “He works hard anyway… Every single day. He needs his sleep, Ji, and thanks to you, he’s gonna be sleepy all day.” “He wo--.” “I should take him some lunch… I’ll cook something on my way out.”

“You’re gonna cook for him? What happened to him being a snobby, snooty, hardass with no care in the world for anything except his camera?” “He’s still all of that,” Tae huffs, “Well, he wants people to think he is. But he’s actually really nice.”

“Describe his niceness in five word. Let me see what you’ve seen.”

“I can describe it in two. New. House.” Jiao’s eyes widen, then shrink to narrowed slits when she sits straight. “Why are you making a face?”

“What is he getting out of this…? The sex can’t be that good.” _Do I have to spell it out for this chick?_ “Tae… please don’t let him talk you into anything dumb.” Tae finishes his outfit off with a pair of heels that were hidden behind Jungkook’s sneakers.

He almost didn’t see them against the white of the wall, but he’s glad he did.

His heels would’ve thrown the entire fit off.

“Well,” he say after a fix of his top, “Whatcha think?” “You look amazing. Wishing you’d show less skin as always, but I know you won’t.” “Nope!” Tae looks himself over for a final time, then struts past Jiao and into the main bedroom to grab his bag.

“Are you com--. Well, you have to come with me, I can’t leave you here.”

“I have my own car.”

“Well, you have to see our new house, so you ride with me. Or ar--.” “ _Our_ new house?” Tae looks as Jiao as if she’s the one that misspoke. “You’re moving in with him?”

“N-No… With you. You said you wanted to move off campus…” The two of them stare at each other in equal confusion. “What’s so scary about Jungkook anyway? I already know he’s weird and able to get off on other people’s pain. That’s something I can live with.”

“He has a temper,” Jiao clarifies, watching quietly while Tae walks past and out of the bedroom. “A bad temper. We know this. His last relationship would’ve landed him in jail if his ex pressed charges.”

“And do you know what his last Omega did?”

“W-Well, no… but that doe--.” “Don’t speak on what you don’t know, Ji. What Mi-yeon did was without remorse, and her consequence was her own.” “Why are you defending him? Do you know something I don’t?” _Yes, in fact, I do._

Tae spent the entire day getting to the grit of Jungkook’s nerves, and it took him genuinely stepping out of line for Jungkook to _actually_ get physical with him. He’s said before, and he’ll say it again.

He’ll throw that hairdryer out of the window three times more if it meant Jungkook would spank him to discipline him.

It’s not so much an abuse thing in his eyes… it’s just an Alpha’s way of teaching. If he knew Jungkook would be okay with it, he’d walk the hairdryer outside as he leaves just so the man can find it when he comes home.

“If his last Omega felt a need to press charges over something as small as a spanking, then that Omega wasn’t with him for the relationship. She was with him for the money and got scared when Jungkook put his foot down.”

“So, you’re fine getting involved with an Alpha that likes to fight people for fun?”

“Of course! Shit, his temper is the most attractive thing about him. Now, stop talking and hustle! The house is two hours away, we have to go go go!”

“I thought you wanted to make your new boo some lunch.” “Oop, yep. You’re right. And I have to feed Bunny.” “Bunny?” Tae slings his purse over the couch and walks to the kitchen so he can get some food ready to take with him.

His father would always tell him that the quickest way to an Alpha’s heart is through their stomach and, even though he doesn’t care to have Jungkook’s heart, he does care for the man to know that _he_ cares.

Jiao watches him dance around the kitchen, grabbing several ingredients so he can make his own version of his great-grandmother’s quad-berry cheesecake that he grew up eating.

That might be why he’s put on so much weight.

The double-crusted, triple-layered, cheesecake consists of an array of sautéed raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries that decorate the exterior while finely minced strawberries sit inside the second layer that Tae considers his favorite layer.

He used to eat this cake like his life depended on it growing up, and to this day, he still makes it and makes sure he serves it whenever he and his family do family outings. Instead of blackberries and raspberries, though, he uses Oreos and chocolate chip cookies he found in the pantry.

Jungkook, from what he’s seen, is not at all meticulous with his food, and will try everything at least twice. He’s hoping his Alpha will enjoy it as much as he does.

The cheesecake is the first to be packed, after chilling out in the freezer for a few minutes. He starts on the fishcakes next, stir-frying it alongside some bacon that he’s planning to make a seasoning

He pulses the bacon until it’s a fine powder, then transfers that to an empty saltshaker he spotted while using the blender. Their kitten, who he calls Bunny because of her one floppy ear, rubs against his leg, and pulls his attention momentarily to what she’s doing.

“Aww… Bunny want some bacon?” A loud meow answers him, prompting him to take some of the bacon powder and pour it into a tiny bowl that she’s able to lick out of. He pours it generously, which will not only keep her busy, but out of the way while he finishes everything.

“You’re really going all out for this man, Tae? Like… I really thought you hated him.” “Can’t hate someone I’m going to be around all year, Jiao. I might as well try to be open with him. We’re helping each other, and I want a good result for my portfolio too.”

“Please answer my question. What is he getting from you? He’s not the type of person to just up an--.” “You don’t know what kind of person he is. Because you’re too busy forcing him to be the person _you_ want to see him as.”

Tae can tell he sounds unfriendly, but he doesn’t care. Jiao was one of the few people who continued to ‘keep an eye’ on Jungkook soon after his and Mi-yeon’s fallout. Tae never cared for the tabs, but he didn’t think to shut it down whenever she came to him about him.

He’s met Jungkook

The _real_ Jungkook.

And he likes the man he’s met over the past few hours. Jungkook is a _big_ man, and if he had _any_ intentions of hurting Tae, he would have. He’s had every opportunity to, and then some.

He’s already tired of trying to explain to Jiao that people can grow from not liking each other. He’s not sure Jungkook ever even hated him. The man made it a mission to protect him, regardless of Tae’s own brothers asking him not to get involved with him.

From their conversation, he learned that he was Jungkook’s only muse when he began his clothing line, which explains why the clothes fit the way he likes them [and wants them] to.

His watch beeps, letting him know that it’s rolling over to the next hour. The beeps put a pep in his step, and not soon after, he’s stuffing Bunny in his bra so they can hurry out, go shopping, and meet Jungkook at his studio.

He gave Bunny a fishcake to chew on so she wouldn’t get rowdy during the ride, but from what he can feel, she laid down to sleep as soon as she was comfortable in his top.

“So, which one of you decided to get a cat?” “Neither of us _decided_ to get her. I found her outside the dorms, so I took her.” “I thought Jungkook hated cats.” “Here you go assuming you know everything.” “He said that, not me. I’m just repea--.” “Shutup. Please. Just shutup and let me drive.”

Jiao throws herself back in her seat with a huff. “I still don’t trust him around you, Tae. He’s not good for you.” “Whatever you say, Jiao.” “I’m serious! Why do you think his ex left him? It’s not because of what you’re thinking.”

“I am not going to argue with you about some shit that _you_ don’t even know about, Jiao. Now stop fucking talking to me about him. I don’t wanna hear it.” “Tsch. Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	9. Closure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook confronts the woman who ruined his life.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Thursday, August 9, 2018

Time: 1:19:23 PM

* * *

“Did you want any smaller prints? Or will these do?” Jungkook scatters the large portraits across the table and lets his client eye them all over while he packs up his camera. After getting approval, he has the woman sign a contact sheet so he can reach out to her after the photos have been framed.

“I’ll be telling the town about you,” she laughs warmly as she leaves. Jungkook smiles at her and waits until she’s gone to sit down and rest his legs. He’s not tired, but his body feels tight and constricted from the way he slept.

He’s doesn’t know what it was, but something fell outside of his window, which woke him up way before he intended to start his day. He was having one of those sleeps that you’d never want to wake up from.

Tae was his pillow, again, for the majority of the night, even though he was against letting the kid sleep under him the way he did.

He would’ve thought the constant squeezing and grabbing would’ve gotten a message through, but it didn’t. Not like he could’ve done anything about it though. As soon as he was comfortable, he was asleep, and last night was the first time he’s ever gotten into bed and went straight to sleep.

He sighs away the rest of his tire and cracks his back before standing to his feet. He only had the one client today, but the woman is a perfectionist, so her shoots always take longer than usual. Labelling her as a perfectionist is the nice way of saying she’s picky.

She’d stay in one pose for fifteen pictures straight, changing nothing but the angle of a leg or shifting her weight from one arm to the other.

It’s tedious work, but the work brings in the money, so he doesn’t complain.

The motion sensor he has rigged to the entrance chimes, but he doesn’t immediately step out of his studio. “I’ll be with you in a minute!” he yells just as finishes packing everything. After a quick inventory, he grabs his keys and steps into the main area of his shop.

Tae comes to a stop in front of him with a smile splitting his face. Jiao sidles up next to him, looking equally annoyed for reasons that only they know. “Good afternoon, Alpha~.”

“What’s in the basket?” “Jeez, fat ass, is this all you care about? Can you at least show some concern for me?” Jungkook tries to snatch the basket, but Tae yanks it out of reach. “Greet me like you’re interested in me.”

Jungkook sighs first, then wraps his arms around Tae’s neck to hug the shorter body to him. He nearly falls asleep when he’s able to shift some of his weight. “How was your day, Cinderella? Did you have fun shopping?”

“I haven’t gone to any boutiques yet, but I _did_ buy something I’ve wanted for a while.” “I hope it was a new attitu--.” Jungkook jerks back when Tae tries to crook his nail into his nostril. “Nasty ass hands. Stop trying to touch my face.”

“Stop being mean to me. I made you lunch, the least you can do is say thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“Can’t eve--. Wait, what? What?”

“Thank you.” Jungkook pulls Tae to him and hugs him longer than he did before. He shouldn’t get comfortable hugging Tae in public, considering there are eyes everywhere and a mated Omega is, unsurprisingly, more enticing than one that isn’t.

The last thing he wants to do is put a target on Tae’s back because of his affection.

“Is this flannel mine?” he asks when he finally steps back. Tae shakes his head wildly, but the smile on his face says enough. “Are you lying?”

“Nope~. This is Jiao’s flannel.”

“It is?” Jungkook looks at Jiao, who’s looking at Tae just as confused. “I-I mean, it is! I, uh… bought it? Yesterday?” Tae nods. “Yesterday,” Jiao says again with more confidence. Jungkook blanks a face at both of them.

“Do I look stupid to either of you?”

“Yes.” Tae’s eyes meet Jungkook’s and, for a second, he matches the hostility Jungkook is letting off. His intensity melts into a laughing fit, but Jungkook isn’t amused. Jiao doesn’t look amused either… she looks as if she’s just seen a ghost.

“You look very stupid,” Tae giggles quietly, “Big ass Alpha with space buns. You’re a joke.” Jungkook takes a step towards Tae, but it’s Jiao who takes a step back when he does.

He smooths his hand over Tae’s neck when Tae looks up at him and keeps the man’s eyes to his while casually, gradually, tightening his grip. “A-Alpha, he didn’--.” He can see Jiao flinch away in his peripheral when he holds a finger up to shush her. “But he didn’t me--.”

“Keep playing with me.” Tae’s eyes widen as they soften. He doesn’t say anything, but Jungkook can tell by the slight curl of his lips that he’s enjoying his current situation. Tae nods to a question that wasn’t asked, but Jungkook doesn’t give up on his hold.

“I said okay, so let me go.”

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Tae’s eyes gloss over for a short second when Jungkook tightens his grip. His knees give, bringing him crashing down from his confident poise into a comfortable slouch against Jungkook’s hand. “Ask me nicely.”

“P-please let me go.”

Jungkook lets up on his hold and takes the food before walking away. “There better be cheesecake in here,” he huffs to himself, roughhousing the basket open and laying out everything Tae cooked on the counter.

His stomach flips when he pulls out a neatly wrapped slice of cheesecake. He didn’t realize he was so hungry until he realized that he could eat. He’d skip a meal any other day, no matter how generous his clients were to give him a break or even let him tag along on a lunch date.

Sleep comes quick for him after he eats, and he’d rather not be sleepy while shooting. He’s learned through his career that fatigue results in sloppy work.

He takes one of the fishcakes to his mouth and savors the taste of it before voicing his approval. He’s had homecooked meals before, he cooks for himself and his brother’s children quite often. There’s something about an Omega’s cooking, though, that just makes food taste fifty times better.

Jiao looks off-put in front of him, but he doesn’t ask her what’s wrong. Not because he doesn’t care, but because he already knows what she’s thinking about. What he’s curious about is whether or not watching Tae be put in his place is as much a thrill for her as it is for any other Omega.

He never understood why Omegas loved watching other Omegas get set straight like that, but he doesn’t judge. Everyone has their own ticks and tickles, that’s just the nature of the hierarchy.

If they were alone, though… Tae wouldn’t have gotten away so unscathed. But Jungkook’s banking those thoughts for later when he can act on them.

He sits back and enjoys his food while watching the scene in front of him. He didn’t even realize Tae was wearing his sweats too, but he’s okay with that. They fit him better anyway, with the waistband resting snug in the dip of his hips.

“What are you thinking about?” Tae comes to a sit on the counter in front of him and pulls at his hair until it falls from the bun he had it pulled into. His surroundings get dark with the strands covering his face, but he can’t turn his head to shake it away.

“Stay stillll~.”

“It took me _so_ long to get my hair to cooperate this morning, and your stupid ass just un-fucking-leashed it.” Tae’s laugh flushes into soft giggles. “Unleashed it,” he sighs with a sniffle. “I’m putting it back, you’ll be okay.

The sound of a shutter releasing grabs both of their attention, and Tae almost falls back trying to turn and see where it came from. When he does move, Jiao comes into full view for Jungkook… with her phone held upright in her hand and a coy grin on her face.

“Just gonna save this for next week when you two go back to being bitter enemies,” she explains, dropping the phone haphazardly and slipping it back into her pocket. “You two are being domestic like you’ve been married for half a decade.”

Tae and Jungkook both scoff at the comment. “I wouldn’t have the patience to put up with this kid for half a decade.”

“Put up with who? Me?” Tae, feeling wrongfully accused and offended, points to himself with the purple and encrusted hairstick he was planning to dig into Jungkook’s newly made bun. “I’m not a problematic Omega.”

“You are.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a meanie. So, fuck you.”

“Whiny~.” Jungkook waves a piece of fishcake under Tae’s nose and, while he was expecting Tae to take it, he’s more than pleasantly surprised when their kitten tries instead. “Hi, Bunny~.” Jiao and Tae both look on, with shock, while Jungkook reaches into Tae’s bra to pet the kitten while she eats.

Even he doesn’t realize what he just did until after he’s done it.

“You need to apologize for violating him.” Jae steps away from the counter when Jungkook looks at her. “D-Don’t look at me, apolo--.” Jungkook throws a grape in Jiao’s mouth as she demands an apology for Tae. It chokes her words immediately, but she can’t show her distress because she’s busy chewing.

“That was a spot-on throw,” Jungkook laughs, “And it got you to shut up. Win-win.” “Be nice to my friend, Alpha.” Tae scoots back on the counter when he’s finally done tucking Jungkook’s stray baby hairs away. “You make doing your hair sound so difficult. That was easy.”

“My hair does not like me. Gotta show it whose boss. Tell that shit every day to cooperate or get cut the fuck off.” Tae and Jungkook share a laugh, but Jiao’s expression is serious.

Far too serious for no reason.

“I can’t imagine you bald,” Tae snorts. “You’d look so… weird.” “Bet anything I got a Mr. Clean head underneath all this hair.” Jungkook stares into Tae’s camera when he pulls out his own phone for a photo. “Don’t do me wrong,” he pouts while stuffing another fishcake into Tae’s shirt for Bunny.

The laugh that leaves Tae is one Jungkook has never heard before. And the reason for it becomes very understandable when he sees the picture taking up the screen of his phone. “Man, I hope I never lose my hair.” The comment makes Tae wheeze. “Delete that shit.” “Mmm~. This is your new profile icon.” “Bruh, no. No.”

The sensor goes off again, dragging all six eyes to the door as a woman steps into the shop. She’s dressed to impress, with her neck bare of anything other than a temporary “bite here” tattoo over her scent gland.

Omegas usually get those tattoos to show that they’re available and looking. Jungkook has always found it tacky and classless, but he doesn’t voice his opinion about it… at least not often.

“I guess she’s looking for trouble?” Jiao asks in a low whisper. Tae doesn’t answer. His eyes are glued on his classmate, and Jungkook can feel him tensing slightly while he sizes her up. “Tae, you’re staring,” Jiao says again, this time pinching Tae to get his attention.

His eyes rip away, but not for long. The girl rounds the counter and comes to a stand right next to where Jungkook is sitting. “Good afternoon, Omegas. Alpha~.” Neither of them greet her back. “Ouch. Tough crowd?”

“Can I help you?”

“How sweet of you to ask,” the girl coos, setting her purse down next to Jungkook’s leg and adjusting her top for attention. “You hung up on me last night,” she whines quietly, “So I came to see you in person. We have some things to go over.”

“And what things are those?”

“Wedding plans~.”

Jiao scoffs far louder than she might’ve wanted to, but she doesn’t change her face when Jungkook looks at her. Jungkook felt that scoff in the pit of his soul. Of all the bullshit said to him on a daily, this has to be the most ridiculous and sigh inducing.

“Hmph.” Mi-yeon pouts as she scans over Tae and Jiao. “The wannabe and the teacher’s pet? I would’ve expected you to keep better company, babe.” She eyes Tae for a second longer before glancing away. “At least one’s cute.”

Tae nudges forward on the countertop until he’s far enough to jump down. “Heading out so soon?” Mi-yeon forces herself to sound sad about it, but all three of them can see she’s just being petty. “What’s the sudden rush?”

“Well,” Tae hums, “It’s Friday. Shops close at 4, and I still have about twenty-two grand of your, uh… ‘husband’s’ money to splurge through.”

Tae leans over and hugs Jungkook before grabbing his purse and stepping past them. “Y-You gave him… Twenty-two thousand dollars? For _what_?” Mi-yeon sounds offended asking, which makes Jungkook smile as he stands to walk Tae to the door.

“You’re not really gonna marry her,” Jiao whispers when he idles next to her to pull his pantleg down. “Right?” Any other day, Jungkook wouldn’t give an answer to a question so personal. What he does with his life is his business alone, and he’ll be damned if he lets an outsider dictate his thoughts.

Still, he feels as if he needs to shut it down before word out about it.

He gives her a reassuring nod. Tae has the door held open with his foot, and he looks past the point of aggravated when Jungkook steps up to him. Jiao steps out onto the sidewalk and leaves them alone –

As ‘alone’ as she can manage –

To talk.

“I’ll be at your house, I guess,” Tae sighs. “Unless you’re gonna be playing husband all day, I’ll just go back to the dorm to pack.” “What exactly did you buy that cost you seventy-thousand dollars?”

“A house.” Jungkook’s eyes widen, but not with annoyance. Omegas don’t usually think to buy houses or cars. The Alphas are typically -- literally always -- the ones to make financial decisions like that. Jungkook doesn’t think he’s ever heard of an _Omega_ buying a house.

Shit, he was the one that bought his brother a house, just so the man would have somewhere to stay aside from his Alpha’s house.

“You,” he says slowly, still visibly and mentally shocked. “You… bought… a house. Like, a _house?_ One you can stay in?” Tae nods. “Please don’t be upset. I just wanted to get off that campus.”

“Have you done any eye shopping for furniture? Or was it alre--. Well, it better already be furnished if it cost you so much.” Tae nods again. “I don’t need to buy any furniture. I am gonna buy some new mattresses though.” _Good_ _call_.

Jungkook runs his hand through Tae’s hair. “Putting that pea-sized brain to work, huh?”

“Fuck off.”

“I’m proud of you, Cinderella. Seriously, you deserve it if you’re that dedicated.” “Thank you, Alpha.” “Go ahead and go before it gets late. I’ll come help after I close up.” “’Kay. Have fun with your wifey. Does this make me the appetizer now?”

“That’s a bit of an issue if the appetizer is better than the meal, isn’t it?” Tae shakes his head as he steps away from the door. “I’ll see you later.” Jungkook waits until Tae is gone to lock the shop door and close it.

Mi-yeon has made herself comfortable on the countertop, sitting the same way Tae was but with her legs spread a little further apart. Jungkook waves for her to get down, but she doesn’t budge. “Come sit with me the way you were with him,” she whines. “It won’t hurt you.”

Jungkook sighs. He should’ve just gone home. The fuckery gets bolder the longer he stays at his shop. Last month, it was a burglar trying to steal his equipment after hours.

The month before that, an elderly woman tried to sue him after claiming she slipped on his welcome mat. The store was closed, he wasn’t there, and he doesn’t own a mat for her to slip on. The security cameras caught her setting herself up for failure, which got the case thrown out before it was able to take off.

He pulls his seat as far away as he can before taking a seat and reclining back in it. Mi-yeon leaps down from the counter and comes to a sit on his lap. “Please get off of me.”

“We’re gonna be mates soon, Alpha,” she coos. “Me sitting on you is gonna be the least of your worry then~.” _Ugh_. Jungkook shoves Mi-yeon off of him and scoots even further away so she won’t try to sit on him again. “Are you serious right now? Alpha --.”

“Say what the fuck you need to say,” Jungkook spits, dismissively cutting Mi-yeon off before she can get herself started. “I’m not trying to be here all night. So, talk.” “Why are you being like this? I just came to see how you were doing.” “Tuh.”

Mi-yeon looks taken aback by the hostility crowding the room, but Jungkook doesn’t care. He doesn’t even want her in his studio, and if he were sure she wouldn’t cry Alpha, he’d throw her ass out and go home.

Jungkook watches her roll over another chair so she can sit in front of him. She gets too close for his liking and, any other day, he would’ve let her stay there, but he pushes her away with his foot until he’s out of reach. “You don’t have to be in my face,” he huffs dryly. “I can hear you from there.”

“You’re seriously pushing me away? What did I ever do t--.” “I’m not keeping a distance for your sake, I’m keeping it for mine.” “What do you mean by that?” “Test my patience and find out.” Mi-yeon sits in shock. “Everyone already thinks I’m abusive, slapping you would be no skin off my back.”

“Do you think I _wanted_ to say all that stuff? I _loved_ you, Alpha. I would never do so--.” “Aht aht. Save that. If you loved me, you would’ve talked to me about what happened between us. Not go out and buy a fucking _cinderblock_ , with _my_ fucking money to destroy my fucking _car_.” Jungkook slouches into his chair. “Go on.”

Mi-yeon doesn’t say anything more, forcing a laugh from him because he knows that she was expecting him to listen to her sob story and feel bad for her.

“Daddy is marrying me off soon…” “Not my problem.” “Jungkook.” Their eyes meet and linger in the space between them before Mi-yeon looks away. “You loved me at some point,” she scoffs softly. “What happened?”

“Wanna know who stopped making me love you?” She nods. “You did. I gave up _so_ _much_ to protect you, Minnie. And yeah, I didn’t have to, but I did. Wanna know why?” “W-Why?”

“Because even after all that shit you brought between us, I still woke up every goddamn day thinking about you and if you were okay. Eight. Fucking. Months. _Eight months_ of bullshit I endured to protect _you_ , Mi-yeon. I threw away my life for you.

On top of losing _you_ , I lost people I met _before_ you. Had motherfuckers in Busan calling me an abuser and giving up on me. You’ll never understand how much it hurts watching your _bestfriend_ walk away from you over a goddamn lie that they won’t even let you give your side of the story on.”

Mi-yeon inhales sharply when Jungkook throws his chair across his studio. He wasn’t even aware that he was out of his seat and hovering over her, sizing her up like she’s some Alpha looking for a fight and not a pathetic excuse for an Omega.

He catches his breath and forces himself to relax while he falls to the floor in front of her. “You know what’s really fucked up about all of that though, Minnie?” Mi-yeon shakes her head. “I’d do it all again if I had the choice to.” Mi-yeon looks at him, hope in her eyes and a smile pulling softly at her lips. “R-Really?” “Not because of you.”

Her smile turns to a deep scowl when she realizes who Jungkook is talking about. “He’s just using you,” she hisses, wiping her face on her sleeve and smearing the mountain of makeup she’s wearing in the process. “He’ll never love you the way I loved you.”

“You never loved me, so you’re kinda right.” Jungkook stands to his feet and spins Mi-yeon’s chair until he’s able to push her to the door. “Have fun with that marriage though,” he hums, dropping her purse on her lap before chucking her outside onto the sidewalk.

He slams the door before she can run back inside and pulls the metal blind down to block her out so he can get cleaned up in peace.

His computer comes to life, and so do the studio lights, when the blind takes away the sunlight. He watches Mi-yeon meander around on the sidewalk before getting in her car to leave. His phone buzzes with a text not soon after she pulls off, but he deletes it almost immediately and blocks her from messaging him again.

He needed that talk more than he thought he did, even though he got a little too in his feelings about it. The closure was heavily accepted, at least on his end. He can’t bring himself to care about Mi-yeon anymore…

Not when he has Tae around to keep his thoughts occupied.

He feels a bit bad knowing he’s using Tae for his own emotional comfort, but he’s sure the kid won’t mind. Call him a hopeless romantic, but he’s never been so tuned into someone the way he’s tuned in to Tae. He wasn’t even tuned in with Mi-yeon, but you can see why that’s the way it is.

She never tried to let him in.

His phone goes off again, and he grabs it after looking at who it is calling.

“Go for Kook.”

**“Uh… Hi. I don’t know why I called, but I felt like I needed to.”**

“You can’t just say you missed me?” **“I didn’t miss you.”** Jungkook grunts and smiles when Tae reciprocates it. **“Where’s your wifey?”**

“Am I not talking to him?" **“I-. Look here, sir.”**

“I’m looking respectfully.” Jungkook mutes the call as soon as Tae starts his bicker and puts it on speaker so he can clean up and clear out his studio before he leaves. The consistent whining is music to his ears while he picks up and organizes.

After a while, Tae breaks out in song, singing along loudly and surprisingly on-key to a song playing in the car. Jungkook pauses what he’s doing to listen, easily getting lost in the lyrics because they hit home for him the same way he’s sure they’re hitting home for Tae.

“Are you still on the phone with him?” “He muted me,” Tae giggles, “I was probably annoying him, it’s fine.” “And you’re okay with tha--.” “Yes, Jiao, I surely am fine with him muting me. Being muted is not the end of my world. He cares enough to _mute_ and not hang up altogether, right?”

“You’re rig--.” “I know I’m right. And it’s my damn choice to be on this call right now, not yours. He’s not talking to you. He’s talking to me. And I wanna talk to him. Stop trying to dictate who I give my attention to.”

“Okay, Tae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	10. Domestic Activities [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and Jungkook enjoy part of their evening together.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Thursday, August 9, 2018

Time: 6:16:04 PM

* * *

It’s well into the evening by the time Tae settles in to scan through all of the sets he picked out for his portfolio shots. Since it’s a lingerie catalog, he suggested getting majority bedroom and window props to shoot with. One of the shoots will be outside in the alleyway by Jungkook’s house as well, just because he likes the purple ambient lighting.

He had to have spent about two-grand on his and Jiao’s lingerie, which wouldn’t seem like a lot if he didn’t buy it in bulk. His portfolio isn’t due for another four months, but he’d rather have the clothes on hand, so he doesn’t have to run around for them later on.

Some of the leftover money went towards getting a new wardrobe in general and some things for his new house, like his mattresses and bedsheets.

He was against using the card, but he figured Jungkook didn’t care. As the day progressed, his thoughts shifted from “why” to “why not.” If Jungkook was okay with it, then he would be too.

He felt a little hot showing Jungkook all of the things he bought earlier. Jungkook didn’t look phased in the slightest though, in fact, he looked a little teed off. Whatever he and Mi-yeon talked about clearly didn’t sit well with him.

Tae isn’t sure what all that was about, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was directed to him. Him and Mi-yeon don’t and have never been able to get along. She’s the one with the issue though, he could care less about hating her.

She has no reason to be jealous of him, considering the fact they’re both elites and both ideal for any and every Alpha. If she is jealous, well that’s still on her.

Jungkook’s footsteps come heavy down the steps and stop next to the chair Tae’s sitting in. “Did you decide which one you wanted to do first?” “I did,” Tae nods. He closes the book he was searching through and stands from his chair with it tucked under his arm. “We can worry about that later though. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” “You don’t sound fine. Are you okay to shoot? We still have a little daylight.” He shuffles around Jungkook and sits his book on a nearby coffee table. Jungkook sits where he just stood from and sighs himself into a temporary nap while leaning over on his palm.

“Um. I asked you a question, Sleeping Beauty.” Tae runs his hand around the perimeter of Jungkook’s face when he steps up to him. “Y’know, you have a lot of nerve falling asleep while I’m talking to you,” he grits playfully, taking a palm full of Jungkook’s chin and shaking the man’s head around until one of his eyes peel open.

“Remember when I asked you to let me sleep this morning? And you just kept on talking?” Jungkook croaks a retort, but Tae doesn’t try to decipher it. The man is tired, and with the bullshit he’s sure he endured with Mi-yeon, and the lack of sleep he lost due to Jiao and her nonsense, he might as well say he deserves to be.

He lets up on his grip and smooths his touch into one of comfort. “I guess,” he hmphs softly, “Y’know, I could’ve told you she talk too much.”

“You talk too much too.”

“Oh, do I?” “You do.” “Bet.” Tae walks off without another rebuttal. He can hear Jungkook telling him to come back, but he doesn’t go. He’s been thinking all day about stepping into a shower, and he’s definitely about to act on that impulse.

He strips himself as he ascends the stairs and runs to Jungkook’s bedroom as soon as he’s naked. It feels good being able to walk around naked. Hell, it feels good in general to just move around without having to entertain others and validate to campus police what he’s doing and why.

He had one of the bigger rooms on campus for the semester -- courtesy of his teacher. Having an entire _house_ is better though.

By a longshot.

Even after he gets situated in his home, he won’t be alone. Jiao is moving in with him, even though she’s still against the idea of staying in a house Tae bought with Jungkook’s money.

He doesn’t close the door after stepping into the bedroom. He’s sure Jungkook is or will be coming to claim his bed once he gets the energy to.

He _does_ close himself off in the bathroom and lets the shower get hot while he searches for his bodywash. His frustration gets more and more apparent the longer he has to look for them. “I grabbed a new one. I know I grabbed a new one.”

He glances around the bathroom first, turns the water to a cooler temperature second, and exits the bathroom third. His hunt takes far longer than he intends for it to, but he find the container he’s looking for… exactly where he didn’t leave it.

Stutters of shock come from behind him, but he doesn’t immediately whip around. He knows who it is, but he’s still naked, and he’d rather Jungkook see his back than his front.

“Since when do we walk around other’s houses naked,” Jungkook laughs under a breath. He still steps into the room as he says it and tiptoes his way over to the bed. “I’m gonna lay down for a minute, if that’s okay with you.” _It’s not, but your mind is already made up._

“At least shower if you’re gonna lay down,” Tae whines. He shimmies himself over to the bathroom door and grabs a robe while Jungkook isn’t looking. “I don’t like the way you smell and you’re gonna get that smell all over the covers.”

“You can just wash them.”

“And you can just move your _big_ ass.” Much to Tae’s disgust, Jungkook still stretches out on his bed. “That’s so nasty!” Jungkook doesn’t say anything. “Are you already asleep? You’re joking.”

No answer.

Tae walks up to the bed and sits on Jungkook’s back. “I’m gonna scent you.” He slaps at Jungkook’s neck, but the man still doesn’t budge. His scent isn’t as strong as it usually is, which lets Tae know that he’s being considerate even though he’s still disobeying. _Hmph_.

He taps his chin while he thinks. When he was younger, he’d bite his brothers to wake them up whenever he wanted them to move. Where he bit depended on how they were laying. He isn’t sure how Jungkook would react though.

If he’s as dangerous as everyone makes him out to be, then Tae won’t get out of the situation that follows alive.

Something in him wants to push that envelope. It really does.

Jungkook’s hair is still in the bun Tae put it in earlier, so he has full access to all of Jungkook’s face. It doesn’t take him long to bite down and pull at the man’s ear. The noise that Jungkook makes is not at all friendly, but it makes Tae smile.

He bites harder, and nearly rips the ear off trying to get away when Jungkook growls louder. “That’s cheating~,” he whines when he realizes Jungkook still hasn’t moved. “Pleease? I don’t wanna sleep in a smelly bed.”

“Then go home.”

“No. Get up.” Jungkook scoffs, but Tae makes it clear that he’s serious. “Come on, Alpha, this is disgusting. Do you seriously wanna go to sleep smelling like outside?”

“I’m telling you right now I will bust my ass if I try to get in that damn shower.”

“That’s fine with me. At least you’ll smell nice.”

“Wow.”

“You can shower with me. I’ll keep you grounded.” Jungkook sighs into the fold of his elbow. “You’re really sitting here trying to persuade me.”

“Yes? You stink and I don’t want you to stink. As your Omega, I should have the best interest for you at heart, and this is me trying to tell your stubborn ass to get up and shower.

“You could’ve showered and gone home already though, is my thing.” “Why the fuck would I leave if we’re gonna be doing a photoshoot later? I live two hours away, and I don’t like driving at night.” “I’ll drive you.” “I’m not going all the way home just to turn back when you call me.”

Jungkook shakes himself around until Tae falls to the side of him. Tae sits in silence and watches the man sleep in front of him for a moment before moving from the bed. “Fine.”

He slams the bathroom door shut behind him and resumes the running of the water now that he has his bodywash. Even the steam feels inviting as he sheds his robe, and it doesn’t take him long to step in and close the door behind him.

It feels like it’s been forever since he’s showered, even though he showered earlier in the day. That was so long ago, though, which puts into perspective for him just how early he woke up.

It’s true he wakes up around 7 every morning for his classes, but on Fridays (and the weekend in general), you’d never see him awake before 12. Fridays are his at-home days. He stays in his room and doesn’t venture out unless he’s hungry or has to pee.

Washing doesn’t take long for him. It never really does. College has taught him that taking hour-long showers is an option and not a minimum. These days, he only follows a rule of fourths, in what he and Jiao refer to as PTPAR2.

Wash your pits.

Wash your tits.

Wash your privates.

And wash your ass.

Repeat twice and you’re done. Staying in the shower too long as school gets deducted as a fine for whatever reason, so no one except those who don’t care wash longer than 20 minutes. Tae’s not at the school, though, so he lets himself cook, for a while, under the spray of water.

He wakes up, at what he’s thinking is a couple of minutes later and turns the water off to get out. His skin feels dried out and tight, and he’s shocked that the water didn’t get cold at some point to combat the amount of hot water he was running.

He steps out of the shower and takes the robe from Jungkook’s extended hand. “You really love letting me sleep, don’t you? What’s your excuse now?” “Honest answer? I didn’t wanna see what I can’t touch.” _Jeez, talk about straight-forward._

Jungkook keeps a hand on the sink and shifts so he can snatch his socks off.

“Oh, whoops!” Tae smiles when he realizes he, and Jungkook, are standing in a puddle of water. “Ruined a good pair of socks, huh? And you have to mop? This is your karma for being mean to me.”

“Karma can easily go both ways, sweetheart,” Jungkook gripes. He takes one of his socks, rings it out over Tae’s lowered head, and takes a giant step back to watch Tae spasm and scream in front of him. A few genuine laughs fight out of him that he wasn’t aware he was keeping back when Tae slips and nearly falls.

“Alpha, that is disgusting!”

“ _That_ is karma.” Jungkook moves to the door when Tae rounds on him. He’s holding something in his hand and Jungkook isn’t entirely sure what, but he’s not taking any chances.

When he looks, he notices his second sock missing from the corner of the sink where he sat it. A heavily amused panic strolls through his veins as soon as Tae starts to stalk towards him.

“Do not--.”

“Shutup.”

“No.” Jungkook laughs out loud. Tae, as gorgeous as he is, is incredibly intimidating. It’s like looking in a mirror, almost, with the way his hair has every inch of his face covered except his scowl.

Tae charges in his direction, but Jungkook moves faster, slamming the bedroom door shut and running quickly out of the room and down the stairs to the back entrance. His momentum almost sends him falling forward into a scattered pile of glass when he comes to a forced stop. “What the hell?”

One of the glass panels is shattered, but he doesn’t see anything around the surrounding area missing that would tell him if it were broken to get in or get out. Is this what I heard yesterday? He looks around again, and stalks around the bottom level of the house, but nothing seems to be missing or out of place.

“Had to be Tae… Stupid ass probably trying to get out while the airlock is on.”

“Don’t call me stupid.” Jungkook turns to see Tae standing behind him. “What’s stupid is having a door that locks at 5:30. Who the fuck wants to be locked in a house at 5:30?”

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

“W-well, I--.” “Did you see my fucking door, Tae? What if somebody was in here camping out after I left this morning? Who would protect you?”

“I wo--.”

“Don’t you think you should’ve told me about this?” Silence. “Answer my question, Taehyung.”

“Y-Yes.” Tae looks as if he’s about to cry while fishing a hand through his hair. He puts more distance between them when Jungkook moves, but not enough for it to be apparent.

Jungkook leans back on a nearby coffee table and sighs into his hand. Another silence lingers in the space between them, but he doesn’t try to fill it while he processes his thoughts. He’s not upset about the door being broken. He could care less about it.

He’s upset because he won’t be able to forgive himself if Tae got hurt. He got hurt, but that gash was more or less self-inflicted and the result of silliness.

“A-Alpha?”

“Yes, Tae.”

“A-Are you… mad at me?”

Jungkook glances over at Tae standing with his eyes low to the ground. The question doesn’t sound like a question, and Jungkook can already see that he’s gearing himself up for the worst answer.

“Come here.” Tae steps over to him quickly and lets himself get pulled until he’s standing between Jungkook’s legs. Jungkook doesn’t say anything while he’s holding him, but only because he knows his scent is getting a message across to Tae that his anger isn’t directed towards him.

“I’m not mad about you breaking my door,” Jungkook says quietly. Tae pushes against him so he can look at him, but he doesn’t move or try to move Jungkook’s arms from around his waist. “You’re not?”

“I’m mad because I don’t need you getting hurt by anyone else other than yourself.” “Hey!” “That sounds mean, but I’m serious, Tae. You gotta tell me about shit like that so I can fix it. Okay?” “Okay.” “One more question before I let you go.” “What is it?”

“Why the hell do you have so many piercings?”

“Is it against the law for an Omega to have something pierced besides their ears?” “Might as well be. Not a lot of Alphas find that attractive.” “I didn’t get my piercings with an Alpha in mind. I got them for the same reason you have a fuck ton of doodles on your arm.”

“So, for freedom of expression.”

“Exactly. If I lived my life constantly taking into consideration the thoughts that people have about me, then I wouldn’t be happy, and I wouldn’t be Tae.” Jungkook can’t hide how impressed he is with the way Tae speaks up for himself.

A lot of purebred Omegas would be open like this if they weren’t married off and had the option to live for themselves before becoming a pup farm. It’s the idea of self-expression and independence that has Jungkook against the Alpha-endorsed breeding tactic that society forces on the higher Omega’s class.

Standard Omegas don’t go through nearly as much shit as their superiors, but it’s understandable as to why. Everyone wants the acclamation that follows presenting as a purebred.

When Jungkook presented, his friends held a large ‘coming of age’ party for him as if he didn’t know that he would carry the line of his family through.

It’d be far from the truth for Jungkook to say he isn’t attracted to Tae’s awareness of self.

“You zone out a lot,” Tae laughs. Jungkook shakes himself back into his reality and comes just short of headbutting Tae because he’s so close to him. “What do you think about when you just… drift out like that?”

“Do you want an honest answer?” Tae nods. “I think about all the ways I can cover up the murders of people I don’t like.” “O-Oh…” Tae nods again, not even trying to decipher or get a reason for the answer. “You’re, uh… You’re a _dark_ man.”

“And you’re the test dummy.”

“W-Wha--. No. Nope.” Tae fights himself out of Jungkook’s arms and runs straight for the stairs as soon as Jungkook smiles at him. Jungkook doesn’t try to chase him, even though he could’ve easily just caught him again. Tae is somehow slower when he isn’t running with heels on.

Or maybe it’s because he’s trying to run up 14 carpeted stairs, Jungkook doesn’t know.

He bounces up the steps himself and stays on the last one, stomping continuously to make it sound as if he’s ascending to the bedroom. Tae’s giggling behind his bedroom door gets louder and louder until he catches on to what Jungkook is doing.

When he peeks out, Jungkook makes a charge for the door, and sends both of them flying to floor as soon as he forces his way through.

“Ugh, get off of me! You’re heavy!” “You’ll be okay.” Jungkook rolls around on top of Tae until Tae’s laughter struggles to leave him. He turns once more and comes to a lay on top of the man under him, with his elbows dug into his carpet so he can rest on his palms and keep their faces apart.

“Would you rather me tickle you?” “I’d rather you move.” “What are you gonna do if I move? Run?” “Yep. So, let me up. You like the chase anyway.” Jungkook blows a breath at the slick comment.

“How can you tell me what I like? You don’t know me.” “I’m gonna die if you stay on me any longer, Alpha. Move. Please?” Jungkook moves, and helps Tae to his feet, just for Tae to shove him and take off out of the bedroom. “Wow.”

Jungkook stalks off out of the room after him, checking every inch of the house until he’s back downstairs and in the living room.

“Where the hell could he have gone…” Jungkook makes himself useful cleaning up the glass still calling his floor a home, then goes over the area with a broom he covered with double-sided tape to snatch up any glass he didn’t.

When he’s done, he heads to the backyard to continue his search.

Tae is nowhere in the backyard, or the front, and Jungkook can’t be too bothered to look for him knowing he’ll make himself known soon.

He goes back inside just as Tae is tip-toeing for the stairs. _Gotcha._ He gets a hold of his robe the second he’s able to, and snatches him into another fireman’s hold so he can get away.

“Sir, can you put me down?”

“Where were you hiding?”

“I’ll never tell.” Tae tries to shake himself loose, but all efforts fail. He is ridiculously light. Too light to be trying to go against Jungkook, but that doesn’t stop him from still trying. Jungkook’s not even holding him as tight as he could, but even the lackluster effort is proving too much.

“I’ve looked all around this house,” Jungkook laughs, “And I could not find you.” That sounds like a personal problem.” “So, where were you?”

“Let me down and I’ll tell you.” Jungkook sets him down, and Tae fixes his robe before sighing. “You need to stop getting rough with me. I’m fragile.” Jungkook sucks his teeth and Tae mocks it while ascending the stairs. “I’d make that closet by the back door a priority, by the way,” he says as he goes, “That’s where I was.”

“Ahh… I might take that door off again,” Jungkook sighs, “I didn’t even think of that.” “With your short ass attention span, I wouldn’t have put it past you to forget about me.”

“My attention span is not short.” “Don’t tell confident lies, Alpha.”

Tae steps into the bedroom first and goes straight to Jungkook’s closet. “Can I wear one of your hoodies?” “To bed?” Tae nods and Jungkook grunts a yes while grabbing the bag of lingerie and spreading it out on the bed. “Was that a yes?”

“You can.” Tae is already slipping one of the hoodies on and a pair of underwear that was folded on another stack of clothes adjacent. The hoodie is too big for him, of course, but that’s exactly how he wants it.

He grunts at his legs while stepping into the larger area. “Just stay down, goddammit.” The hoodie springs back after every attempt to get the hem down past his knees. “Ugh. Whatever.” “Yeah, stop fighting my hoodie.”

“Shutup.” Tae comes to a stand next to him and looks like he’s about to ask why Jungkook has his lingerie spread over the bed, but he gets his answer when he straightens to take a photo.

“Who are you sending those to?” “Do all of these fit you?”

“I don’t know.” Tae answers honestly. Jungkook already knew he didn’t try any of the sets on. As always, he just grabbed what he liked and went on about his day. He only needs seven portfolio shots, so he only bought seven sets, but even the seven sets bordered twelve-hundred dollars.

“Try them on. My brother wants a few of ‘em.”

“Um… Your brother can go to the store.” Tae sits on the set Jungkook is about to snap a photo of and poses for a photo that’s never taken. “Take my picture, you ass.” He shoves Jungkook back and doesn’t stop the breath of air that leaves him when Jungkook actually moves. “Oh wow, you actually let me move you.”

“Go try that on,” Jungkook spits with a point to one of the sets Tae’s got his hand on. “That’s the one he wants.” “Your brother isn’t getting any of my clothes. He can buy this exact fit online.”

“You’re so stubborn.” Jungkook walks backwards until he’s to Tae’s purse. “Do you still have the receipt?” “I should? I didn’t throw it away, I don’t think.” Tae stands from the bed and pulls the lingerie from the bed with him when he walks away to the bathroom.

Jungkook watches him leave, then starts a deep dive into his purse as soon as he’s gone. Most of the things he pulls out are typical to that of an Omega’s purse: towelettes, lip gloss, sanitizer.

What he doesn’t expect to pull out is an orange vibrator, with Kenny written in permanent ink on the side of it that’s facing him. It’s a good size in his hand, but reading over the brand it comes from makes him roll his eyes. _What fun could you possibly have with this?_

He steps off in the direction of the bathroom after chucking his phone back to the bed.

“It’s a bit snug around my boobs, but it fits. I’ll never have to wear it again after the shoot, so I don’t mind the tightness.” Jungkook stays by the bathroom door watching him adjust himself in the mirror with a smug on his face. “Talk your shit,” Tae spits. “I’m waiting.”

Jungkook answers the demand with a series of short, audible vibrations instead of a verbal answer. The sound is all too familiar to Tae, and the familiarity is what flushes his face a deep red.

“Tae… Why do you have this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	11. Domestic Activites [2 ; xx]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and Jungkook are (sadly) interrupted by a familiar troublemaker.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Thursday, August 9, 2018

Time: 8:04:47 PM

* * *

“Put it back.” “Answer my question first.” Tae holds out his hand, and gets himself a slap on his palm instead of his vibrator. “Give me my vibrator. Please.” Jungkook still shakes his head.

He looks so disappointed in the toy he’s holding, like a child who didn’t get what they wanted for Christmas. “Why the hell are you looking like that?”

“This is disappointing, that’s why I’m looking like this. The battery life on this shit is ass _.” Don’t remind me._ Tae takes a rather hostile step towards Jungkook and presents his hand once again. “Please.” Jungkook shakes his head, and all of his hair falls into his face immediately after.

Even on the tips of his toes, he’s too short to reach the hand that Jungkook has held high over his head. “Why are you so evil?” “You gotta work for it, babe. You can do it.” “Gee. Thanks for the encouragement.”

Tae throws himself on and around Jungkook and uses his legs to push himself higher until he can fish his hands around the Alpha’s wrist to lower his arm.

When he has the vibrator in his hands, he jumps down and steps away to sit himself to the sink. He beckons Jungkook over too while nudging Kenny on the sink next to him.

“I don’t trust you.” “Just come here. You had something on your face.” Although he’s skeptical, Jungkook moves, closing the gap between them and coming to a gentle rest on the flat of Tae’s thighs.

He probably thought he was joking, but Tae is past the point of focused while he picks and pulls at a certain spot on Jungkook’s lip. “Hm… it’s kinda coming off, but not really.” “What is it?” “I don’t know. Whatever it is, it’s crusty.” Jungkook leans over until he’s able to look under his arm at the mirror.

The area in question, and the ‘crusty’ Tae was pulling at, is a bit of dried, and caked on, graham cracker from the cheesecake Jungkook ate on the way home. “It’s some crust from the cheesecake you brough… have I really just been walking around like this all day? Y’know, I went to the store before I came to you and no one said a damn thing.”

Jungkook straightens himself and uses Tae as a level so he can pick at his lip and scratch off what he couldn’t. “I guess you enjoyed that cake, huh?” “Bro, I tore that shit _up_ on my way to your house. Had to pull over and everything.”

Tae’s head falls back when he laughs but snaps forward when he feels Jungkook bite at his neck. “No no no no no,” he squeaks, louder than he intended to, but he doesn’t try to correct his tone.

“You are not allowed anywhere near my neck.” Jungkook holds his hand flat against his thigh when he tries to push away. “A-Alpha… I’m not comfortable.”

“Didn’t you almost rip my ear off earlier? This is payback.” Jungkook bites the back of his hand before letting it go. “W-Well… This can’t wait? I can’t have _teeth_ _marks_ all over me when we have a shoot to do tomorrow.” “We can reschedule.”

“Jungkook…”

“Taehyung.”

“Can I have any kind of say in this?” “Sure.” Jungkook backs away and drags Tae with him, off of the sink and out to the bedroom.

Tae doesn’t protest when he’s laid back to the bed, but he does get even more confused when Jungkook comes to an overhead rest between his legs.

He almost forgot he was damn near naked from the waist down but feeling the fabric of Jungkook’s sweats rubbing against his thigh brings the fact back to reality –

and swiftly.

“This… is _not_ what I had in mind.” “You asked if you could have a say in me biting you.” Tae nods. “You’re gonna say where you want me to bite.” Jungkook smiles at him, but he doesn’t reciprocate it. Not even mockingly. _This man really is a damn sadist…_

“Do you _have_ to bite me? Can you not do something else?” Tae shakes himself around. “And please let me up.” “Anything else would be a little too sexual, don’t you think?”

“Not really? Everything sexual is only sexual if you consider it sexual.”

“Example?”

Tae brings one of his knees to his chest and tries with all of his might to kick Jungkook in the face before draping his calf over the man’s shoulder. A look of shock drags to Jungkook’s face when he realizes the new position Tae just put them in.

“This would look very wrong and _very_ sexual to anyone else. But we know it’s nothing, right?” Jungkook nods. “That’s what I’m talking about. It’s the same with you not bit…”

Jungkook disappears out of view as Tae rants about what’s sexual and what isn’t. His leg takes a graceful fall while he’s pinned to the mattress. “Didn’t I tell you about getting rough with me?”

Jungkook presses a kiss, gentle in its right, to the skin just below his navel, sending his temperature skyrocketing to a scorching degree. He doesn’t try to stop the noise that leaves him, but, in fairness, he doesn’t know if he could even if he did try.

His words choke when he speaks, but he manages [barely] to get out his question as to just what the _fuck_ Jungkook is doing. “I’m giving you something to consider,” Jungkook answers quietly, his words muffled over the elastic band of Tae’s underwear.

He lets it go, and Tae only knows he lets it go because it snaps him with a satisfying reverberation. It hurts, but it doesn’t spin anything other than heat through his veins. Chills prick at his skin, giving him goosebumps everywhere except where Jungkook’s mouth is.

He watches the man kiss the same area repeatedly, apparently infatuated with just how fatty he actually is compared to that of any other Omega. Even Jae is fit and lean, but she has to be to keep up that ‘Alpha’ persona.

“So soft,” Jungkook hums softly, absolutely decked over his stomach. Tae’s subsiding from his small high, enough to focus on Jungkook’s hair tickling his stomach because he’s mushing his face into him. _Stupid_ _dog_. “I wanna bite on you.”

“You can’t _bite on me_ ,” Tae scoffs, “I’m not your damn chew toy.”

“Temporary Omega? Temporary chew toy.”

“That’s not what th-that me--.” Tae melts into the feeling of Jungkook’s canines kneading into his hip. The chills return with aftershocks when he bites, hard enough for Tae to squirm against him, but not too long for it to be truly painful.

He kisses the area to soothe it, and Tae can feel his bottom lip dragging as he licks a trail to another area to do the same thing.

The sweatshirt he has on is like sandpaper against the goosebumps coating his arms, and he finds it amazing that his upper body feels like ice even though he’s wearing long sleeves.

Jungkook bites him again, this time without any gentle preparation to the area, and it hurts, but only for a moment after his skin gives under the sharpness of his Alpha’s teeth.

Tae pushes him away, or at least he tries to, but the man doesn’t move. “T-that one h-hurt.” Jungkook kisses over the grooves his teeth left.

His mouth doesn’t move, but his hands do, sliding up the curve of Tae’s hips, to his waist, and just over his chest while he works kisses around the skin he just left indents in.

Tae’s about ready to pass out, just from the thought of Jungkook being the man working him over.

The backs of his hands bring the cropped top higher until all of Tae’s chest is on display for him to ogle.

He didn’t think to throw on a bra after he put Jungkook’s hoodie on. Truth be told, if he knew this would be his predicament, he still wouldn’t have anyway.

His breasts are perfect in every way except for the size. Every Omega in his family that he’s met have saucers for tits, and he’s no exception even though he wishes he was. He hates how big his boobs are even though no one else seems to mind.

He got both of his nipples pierced when he went to get his other piercings. Another “why not” instead of “why” scenario… He couldn’t find a good enough reason to _not_ convince him.

“I guess I shouldn’t be shocked,” Jungkook chuckles softly, “Needle junkie.”

“I wouldn’t be shocked if you didn’t know what to do with them,” Tae quacks back. His voice sounds battered and gruff, but that’s because he’s been battling back a rupture of moans for the last few minutes.

He squints one eye and keeps the other glued to Jungkook’s face. “Are you gonna make use of me or are you just gonna stare?” “Maybe I wanna drink you in a little. Is that so bad?” “Yes. It is.” “Mmm. Are you sensitive?”

Tae hesitates nodding. His nipples are extremely sensitive, and he already has an idea of what Jungkook is capable of from his earlier teasing. For a second, he has to really think about his attraction to the man over him, and if he’s willing to get to that state of vulnerability with him.

“Should I find out myself?” Tae gives a sheepish nod. His blood starts to simmer when Jungkook disappears from his view and comes to a rolling boil not a second after when a wet heat envelops his left nipple.

His throat starts to dry, bringing his words out in exaggerated huffs while Jungkook takes his time licking and biting around skin he can get his mouth on. His face is covered by his hair, but just thinking about the look of focus and content he locks are hiding makes Tae flush.

What his mouth isn’t on, his hands are, pulling roughly at the nipple he isn’t giving attention to until it hardens until his touch.

Tae uncoils from the tight ball he pulled himself into, letting his body relax fully so Jungkook has easier access to him. The warmth is ripped away, with a loud _pop,_ soon after Tae allows himself to get used to the sensation.

It returns with a slow eagerness, to a nipple already far too budded in its own right to be pulled and sucked the way it is. His moan breaks on its way out, bringing a chuckle from Jungkook while he unlatches from his nipple in favor of his lips.

“I could get used to teasing you, princess.” “Shutup.” “You first.” Jungkook’s lips graze over his, almost as if he’s debating on if he actually wants to kiss Tae or not after everything he’s just done.

Tae takes the initiative to press their lips together, and the jolt of heat he’s met with sends his thoughts spiraling. It’s one thing to have Jungkook kiss on his body… but kissing _him_ –

Feeling just how much he’s been wanting this kiss too –

It’s a mind fuck for Tae.

Jungkook gets a grip on his hips and holds him down into the bed while driving the kiss even further. The strategic possessiveness behind it gives Tae every reason, and then some, to take in and savor the way Jungkook tastes.

Jungkook pulls away first, taking Tae’s bottom lip with him before licking over them both. The sound of a phone shutter going off snatches both of their attention to Jungkook’s bedroom door, where Jiao is standing with her phone held high in her hand.

“So, when was I gonna be informed that you two were a thing?” Tae sighs, and Jungkook follows it with his own while Tae slides from under him. He says nothing while snatching Jiao by her hand and pulling her out of the room.

“He’s taking me right now, but I’m not letting you live this down, Jeon Jungkook! We are talking about this later!” Jungkook just rolls his eyes and turns down to his bed as soon as his door closes.

He hears the door open again, and even though he’s trying to be quiet, the sound of Tae’s necklace gives him away. A weight comes over him when Tae leans over to nuzzle his cheek. “I’m coming back for seconds when she’s done with my hair.” “I’ll be waiting.”

Tae peppers a few butterfly kisses around his cheek, then tiptoes off. The door closes again, taking the light and the outside noises with it, and leaves Jungkook in a dark room with a warm bed and good thoughts to sleep on. He KO’s instantly once he’s left alone.

“Ji, I swear. We are not dating.” “Uh-huh.” Jiao lets her inner perfectionist struggle to section the same area of Tae’s head. “Friends don’t kiss on each other like that, honey. They don’t lick on each other like that either, I know what I saw.”

Tae swings his arms around in a fit. He’s not mad that Jiao saw him kissing Jungkook. He’s mad that Jiao refuses to believe that he’s not sexually involved with Jungkook. Any other day, he’d exaggerate a gag at the thought of dating Jungkook, but he can’t really see anything wrong with that future now.

He tries to turn in his seat, but Jiao forces his head forward the way she originally had it. “Stay still, dammit. Don’t start all that moving.” “I want you to see my face,” Tae whines, “So you can see I’m not lying.”

“I’m sure you’re not lying.” “Thank y--.” “But.” _Ugh_. Tae sits straight when Jiao starts braiding his hair back. He doesn’t know how she’s styling it, but he also doesn’t care. She’s the only person, next to his family, that he trusts touching his hair, since he never knows where other people’s hands have been.

The only thing he hates is that she can never do his hair while it’s dry. He’s usually fresh out of the shower when she does his hair at the dorm, so he never has to worry about it. Here, however, every other minute, he’s being watered with a spritz.

“Jungkook isn’t the type of Alpha you need to be fooling around with, TaeTae. We both know what happened with his ex.” “ _I_ know what happened to his ex. All you know is what you assume.” Tae throws his hands down with a huff.

“His class is dangerous, I know that, you know that. Everyone in the world knows that Alphas are dangerous. Why is it so shocking that he _might_ have lost his temper?” “It’s shocking,” Jiao says loudly, “because he’s so… _relaxed_ any other time. Doesn’t that scare you? Knowing that, at any moment, he could just… go off?”

“It does scare me. It also scares me that you’re so willing to put him off as a man and continue to think of him as a lunatic because of a rumor that has yet to be fact-checked. I’ve been pushing his buttons all day for, what, two days? And the only time I was reprimanded was when _I_ stepped out of line. What should that tell you about his ex?”

Jiao doesn’t say anything, prompting Tae to roll his eyes while crossing his right foot over his left. “Exactly,” he huffs softly. “Jungkook isn’t dangerous. He’s not a monster... Put his status aside and look at him as a human being first, Ji. Maybe then, you’ll see what I see.”

The night fades away in silence, with Tae refusing to speak anymore on the topic of Jungkook’s alleged violence. Jungkook has had every opportunity, and reason, to hurt Tae or assert dominance over him the way he supposedly did his ex.

He’s taken next to none of those opportunities.

The fact alone that Tae has been given multiple nicknames during his one-half days being around Jungkook should be enough to convince someone that he’s actually really nice. Monsters don’t name their prey unless they’re batshit crazy.

“So,” Jiao starts, quietly and hesitantly. “Are you two dating?”

“No, Jiao.”

“Then, why are you defending him so much? The majority of the people at that school hate him because they see how he’s so argumentative with you.” “Oh really? And why do those people care about us being argumentative with each other?”

“Because of his past… The fight with his last partner started with an argument.” Tae licks over his teeth while Jiao finishes curling his ends. He figured a lot of the Omegas avoided Jungkook because of him, but not for that reason.

Anytime Jungkook and Tae bark at each other during lunch, or wherever they are, everyone around considers it flirting. If they thought of it as anything else, then it should’ve been made known. He’s starting to wonder why they call it flirting in the light and abuse in the dark. There’s no point, to him, in hiding it if what they’re saying is the truth.

Knowing that he’s slightly the problem for Jungkook’s downfall makes his head hurt. Even if he still didn’t like Jungkook, he would never wish ill on anyone or their success.

When Jiao finishes what she’s doing, Tae stands to his feet and takes off out of the living room. He’s thrown to the ground when Jungkook is the first thing he runs into but gets back to his feet just as quickly as he fell thanks to the man helping him up.

“You saw me running,” he whines breathlessly, “Why didn’t you move?”

“You saw me,” Jungkook spits. “You looked straight at me.” A ping of pain rushes through Tae’s arm, and he holds up his elbow between the two of them so he can see it. “Damn… I know you didn’t fall that hard.”

“This is the second time I’ve gotten hurt under your care.” “The first time was your fault.” Tae gets lifted off of his feet and carried away upstairs. Jiao is behind Jungkook in the next second, trailing with her eyes lingering on the back of his head.

Jungkook sets Tae on the sink and steps out of the bathroom to his bedroom to get a first aid kit from his closet. There’s one under the bathroom sink, and Tae knows there is because he saw it for himself, so Jungkook leaving is completely on purpose so he and Jiao can talk.

“What happened?”

“I was going ninety miles an hour and ran straight into a brick wall.”

“How do you ru--.” “That’s the wall,” Tae answers, already knowing the question. He has his foot angled in Jungkook’s direction for the duration of the man’s approach to the sink and keeps the same leg high over Jungkook’s shoulder when he comes to a stop in front of him.

He looks hilariously unbothered by Tae’s gesture, but Tae’s sure he’s already used to it, considering they were all over each other half an hour ago.

Jiao looks comfortably awkward standing so close to them. As if she’s intruding on or seeing something she shouldn’t. Tae isn’t sure why she’s being so weird about it. He’s the exact same way with her, but slightly worse because he knows she won’t get a hardon because of it.

His curiosity has him wanting to ask if she’s even attracted to Alphas, since she’s been holding up the persona of one for so long. Maybe she is attracted to him, and if she is, then that’s fine with him as well.

Jungkook doesn’t bother telling him he’s gonna douse his wound with the alcohol. Instead, he just goes for it and lets Tae squeeze his arm through the pain.

Tae loves touching Jungkook. He loves more that now he can touch the man on purpose. Even when they used to fight and argue, he made sure to get his hands on Jungkook in some kind of way. A lot of Alphas don’t take care of themselves, seeing as the Omega are the class that need to look good.

Tae’s always thought the double standard was ridiculous. The aspect of cleanliness is what makes it so easy to spot a purebred among a social pack. Jungkook dresses himself well, his hair is always kept in a neat bun (unless he wakes up late, then all of hell is loose on top of his head), and he always smells like freshly ground coffee.

Unlike many other Alphas, Jungkook’s arms are stock smooth with little hair. His face is clear of any debris and acne, in fact, the only thing visible is the indent of an old scar.

His elbow feels tight and constricted with the sutures Jungkook has the small gash held closed with. He picks at one of them softly, and gets his hand popped away by the other two in the bathroom with him. “But it’s itchy~.”

“Well, don’t scratch it?” Tae and Jiao scowl at each other.

He feels a soft tap on the side of his leg and, without much of a thought, Tae brings his leg down to Jungkook’s hip so Jungkook can carry him out of the bathroom. He’s always seen Alphas carrying their Omegas around like luggage, and for years, he’s always shot down the idea of his Alpha doing it for him.

It’s becoming harder and harder for him to find any reason against it now. Not having to constantly be on his feet for these past couple days has been nothing short of a needed blessing.

“Well, uh… Tae, I also bought you some things for our shoot.” “Where are they?” Jiao disappears out of the room, and Tae takes every second she’s gone to pepper kisses on Jungkook.

“Are you enjoying my face?” “Yes. Very much so. Although I think I’d enjoy sitting on it even more.” Tae and Jungkook stare at each other while Jungkook falls, effortlessly, to his bed.

Tae is stable on top of him through the whole display of strength, not at all moved or stammered by the sudden descent.

Jiao comes back and starts to pull things out of a black shopping bag, one by one, with everything she’s presenting coming out varying in size, shape, and color. The last thing she pulls out is a silky black choker that brings a visible straight to Tae’s back.

“I saw this, and I was like, ‘Yep,’” she laughs, “‘Tae would love this.’ Try it out.” She hands the choker off and Tae gets it around his neck not a second after it touches his palm. “Okay, good. I got the right size.”

Tae squeals, once to himself, then twice to Jungkook while showing off his new choker. Jungkook, already full of knowledge that Tae loves silk, doesn’t give any reaction to Tae’s flashing. “It’s silk,” Tae clarifies, “I love silk.”

“He’s not lying,” Jiao adds while her hands busy in her bag. “He’s a silk whore. There was a leash that went with it, but I took it off.”

“Why? The leash would be cute.”

“Isn’t it you who always complain about not being a dog?

“No?” “Yes.” Jungkook deflects Tae’s hand when Tae brings it down, in an attempt, to hit him. “That’s your favorite thing to say. ‘Nag, nag, nag, I’m not a dog, boo hoo, sob, cry, complain, nag, nag.” Jungkook takes in the look of shock that glosses over Jiao’s face when he mocks Tae’s whining.

He can tell him being relaxed and comfortable enough to speak is something foreign for her, considering he’s always stone-faced and mute any other time. He isn’t antisocial, though, and she’d know that if she ever tried to talk to him on the days he was up at the school.

He listened in on her and Tae’s… ‘altercation’ after being woken up by how loud they were bickering. He wondered why Tae was able to adapt to him so quickly, and now he knows why.

Tae doesn’t view him as an Alpha.

Most Omega, most being the hefty majority, don’t use the recognition “Alpha” unless they view that Alpha as their superior. Tae doesn’t call Jiao by her imaginary class because Tae doesn’t see Jiao as someone who sits above him.

Now that he really thinks about it, Jungkook hasn’t heard Tae call anyone on that campus by their class other than their president.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	12. Shits and Fans [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the best way to spend a morning...

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Thursday, August 9, 2018

Time: 8:47:17 PM

* * *

“Alpha?”

“Mhm?”

“Hi, welcome back to Earth. I’ve been calling you for the last two minutes.” It has not been that long. “Sure. Can I have my hand back now?” Jungkook glances down and looks beside himself at how tangled his fingers are with Tae’s.

“Why do you look so shocked?” “I didn’t feel your hand in mine until you said something.” “Hmm…” Tae tugs their hands around before settling them on the small mound of blanket between them. “My hand does fit really nicely in yours.”

“Okay, that’s it.” Jiao rounds the bed and comes to sit next to Jungkook’s feet. “Tell me the truth. Do you two like each other.” Jungkook shakes his head first, and watches quietly as Tae follows suit. Jiao doesn’t seem to believe either of them, which is fine, because it’s partially a lie.

Jungkook doesn’t like Tae… but he is attracted to the energy the kid’s been giving off recently. He’s an entirely different person when he’s comfortable, the same way Jungkook is. That’s not enough for him to ever consider being in a formal relationship though.

“I think both of you are in denial,” Jiao hmphs, “People who hate each o…” Jungkook extends his finger and digs it into one of Jiao’s nostrils. Her head flies back, and the force would’ve sent her over the edge of the bed if Tae didn’t move to catch her.

A few slaps hit against his chest while he laughs himself dizzy, accompanied by Tae’s crabbing and yelling at him to be nice. Jungkook feels himself being straddled again, but he doesn’t cease his giggling to look. Jiao almost falling isn’t what’s so funny.

What’s funny was the face she made just before realizing what he was about to do. If she wasn’t so afraid of him, she might’ve hit him back, and that’s exactly what he wants her to do.

“Stop being mean to my friend, Alpha~.”

Jungkook pulls himself back to the headboard until Tae’s weight is on his lap and off of his stomach. “I’ll stop being mean when _she_ tells me to,” he sighs dramatically while dabbing his eyes dry. “That shit was hilarious, how are you not laughing.”

When he’s finally able to open his eyes fully, he sees Jiao sitting further on his bed, where Tae kneeled to reach her, and Tae on top of him sitting with his legs crossed over each other. Jiao doesn’t meet his eyes when he zeros in on her, which annoys him just a little because he hates just how terrified she is of him.

She returns her own stare when she realizes that he isn’t going to look away. “Y-yes?”

“Meow.”

A short gasp comes from Tae, then a few soft snuffs from the result of him desperately trying to contain a giggle. Jiao looks taken aback by the sudden cuteness, but she doesn’t look away. “Ex--. Excuse me?” “Meow.”

Tae’s hands start to dance and pull around Jungkook’s hair while he stares Jiao down. Everything she asks, he answers with another meow and leaves it at that until she looks away.

Bunny looks far more interested in him than Jiao did, sizing him up from the pit of Tae’s lap like she’s big enough to take him on in a fight. Her meows at her, and watches with a soft smile while she tussles with his hand.

Jiao’s eyes grow even wider than before when she looks up at whatever Tae’s doing, but it’s her verbal befuddle that has Jungkook highly curious.

“What? He’s a little kitty~.” Tae pushes Bunny onto the lower part of Jungkook’s stomach and lowers himself back to his sit with a content sigh.

Jungkook can just barely make out all of his reflection in the large TV across the room, but his blonde hair on the white screen gives enough contrast for him to clearly see the cat-ear shaped buns now occupying his head.

He snags his phone from its charger and takes a selfie for later before voicing a complaint just to piss Tae off. His lack of a retort takes Jungkook by surprise. He shakes the ears out, like Tae just told him to do, and sits with shock scribbled on his face by how relaxed Tae is with his defiance.

“Did you want me to get all mad and blow up at you?”

“I was expecting something.” Tae leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose. “Is that better?”

“I-… I would’ve preferred my lips,” Jungkook whines, dragging a finger over his lips where he’s suddenly missing the feeling of Tae kissing him. He pouts and Tae licks over his finger before moving it to kiss him fully.

When he pulls away, Jungkook leans back against the headboard and sits in a happy silence while Jiao’s pupils dance between them. “A-Are we… H-how… Wh-What happened to you two hating each other’s guts? You told me you wanted him dead, Tae!”

“Wow!” Jungkook lets his jaw lax in mock disbelief. “You told Meow you wan--.” “It’s Jiao…” Jungkook looks at Jiao sitting next to him with her head lowered. “M-my name is Jiao,” she says, far quieter than she previously was.

“You’re Meow now,” Jungkook shrugs. “You’ll be Meow until you tell me not to call you Meow.”

“Do abusive Alphas give Omegas they don’t know nicknames?” Tae asks, smug because he knows Jiao isn’t going to answer. “I’m gonna start calling you Meow now, that’s a c--.”

“You can’t take my nickname for her. What kinda shit is that?”

“Okay, first of all, you need to watch your mouth when you speak to me.” Jungkook and Tae bore playful hostility into each other. “We don’t curse at each other.”

“Piece a shit, piece a shit, piece a shit, piece a shit, fuck fuck shit, ass, hoes hoes hoes hoes hoes hoes!” Jungkook does an aggressive hand movement, and, very unintentionally, punches Tae in the face when he doesn’t move away like he usually would.

A heavy silence takes over the once airy atmosphere, with everyone, including Tae himself, in shock at what just happened. Jungkook’s thankful he didn’t move as roughly as he wanted to, or else this entire situation could’ve been a fuck ton of a lot worse.

“T-TaeTae… Is it okay?” Jiao tries to move closer, but he keeps her at a distance with a raise of his hand. He uses his weight to roll backwards off of Jungkook and takes a slow, somewhat rushed, walk to the bathroom.

Jungkook meets Jiao’s glare when he’s gone. “You hit him on purpose, didn’t you?”

“N--.”

“Don’t lie to me. You hit him because he went against you, I watched you.” Jungkook can tell she wants to yell, but she keeps her voice low so Tae doesn’t hear her. “Is that what happened before? With all of those bruises on his butt?? Are you keeping him here to feed your sadistic fantasies or something?”

Jungkook shrugs. Normally, he’d try to defend himself, but he can’t be bothered to care about Jiao’s bitching when Tae is in the bathroom probably tending to a bruise or a black eye because of him.

He moves from the bed and walks with haste to the bathroom while Jiao trails him. Her voice gets even softer when they’re closer to the door, and Jungkook knows exactly why. She’s hiding her dislike for him for the sake of keeping her friendship with Tae.

Tae takes a step back from the bathroom door and sits to the toilet seat. He should’ve known Jiao was just pretending to be okay with Jungkook so he wouldn’t cut her off the way he would anyone else. He doubts she was even trying to see him as anything other than an Alpha.

The incident that just happened is going to make it back to the school before he does, and he knows it. Jiao is going to run her mouth to everybody she can about Jungkook hitting him, even though Tae himself knows it was an accident.

He didn’t isolate to the bathroom because he was upset or because he was worried for his face. Jungkook didn’t hit him as hard as he could’ve, and Tae knows that the man was expecting him to jerk away the way he would any other day.

Him getting hit is his fault. And he’s okay with saying that it is.

He can’t help but laugh to himself listening to Jiao question Jungkook about being abusive. It was her inability to be open-minded that made him blow up at her the night before, and it’s that same lack of understanding now that has him wanting to punch _her_ in the face.

The bathroom door gets pushed open and Tae looks up at Jungkook’s doe eyes peeking at him over the applewood. The rest of his face is hidden behind the door, making him look even more adorable than he’s probably intending to be.

“Hi, Cinderella~.”

“Hi, Alpha~.”

“Are you okay?” Tae nods. “I really didn’t mean to hit you, I thought you were gon--.”

“I know. Come here.” Jungkook steps into the bathroom and Tae punches him in the face as soon as he’s in arm’s reach. “Now we’re even.”

A sharp wheeze comes from the bathroom door, and Tae glowers over at Jiao standing with her hands over her mouth. “Tae, what did you do?! Why did you do that?! O-oh my god…”

Jungkook comes to a straight in front of him, and the energy he’s radiating instills nothing but fear in Tae’s blood. _Maybe I shouldn’t have done that…_

In his defense, it seemed like a good idea in the beginning.

“K-Kookie… I-I’m sor--.” “Don’t.” Jungkook pulls his hair from his face and does that one-hand bun thing he did at the dorm. The bun is still amazingly accurate in placement when his hand falls to his side. “I’m not upset,” he says, softly while taking a step forward.

Against his better judgement, Tae doesn’t step away. Jungkook wipes at the blood pooling on the side of his mouth with the back of the hand that tied his hair. “I’m not, I promise. I deserved that.”

“So… I can still have my compensation?” “… You’re unbelievable.” The hug that follows after isn’t as rough on purpose as Jungkook usually makes them. The gentleness of it genuinely invokes confusion on Tae’s end because he can’t pinpoint the familiar aggression that he was looking forward to.

“Excuse me. I’m not fragile, you can hug me tighter.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Break me in half, I like it.”

Jungkook blows a breath by his ear. In the next second, Tae’s lifted off of his feet and held tight in a bearhug. “Forgive me for forgetting you have a whole strength kink.”

“It’s not a strength kink,” Tae spits, laying himself over Jungkook’s shoulder and bathing in the warmth that comes with the tight squeeze. “I just know you love how squishy I am.”

“Don’t act like you know me.” “I know you enough to know you like squeezing me.” Jungkook doesn’t say anything smart in response as he moves to the bathroom door. Tae wags his finger at Jiao, signaling her to follow while he’s walked back to the bed.

He waits until Jungkook has laid down to scoot back and cross his legs. Jiao takes a hesitant step into the room and comes to a stop just short of the bed where Tae tells her to.

“What’s a good day for you?” “W-Wha--.” “Ah ah ah ah ah. Don’t question, just answer. What’s a good day for you?”

“Wednesday?”

“Okay. I’ll see you Wednesday. Get out.” “T-Tae.” “Go before I make you go.”

“No? Who are you to throw me out?”

“You’d cry abuse if he did it,” Tae says, turning his entire body so he can point back to Jungkook. “Would you not?” Jiao doesn’t say anything. “Answer my question.”

“I-I wouldn’t…” _Liar._

“You know… What pisses me off more about this whole situation is the fact that you have the fucking audacity to lie to me right now. I’ve been a broken record since last night at this point,” Tae sighs. “I have to keep telling you the same shit and you’re still not. Fucking. Getting it. _What_ do you not understand?”

“What I don’t understand? Is where this sudden need to protect him is coming from. What is he doing for you that has your m--?”

“That what? That has my mind all funky and crazy? Sorry for getting high on affection, but y’know something, Ji? Everything is a little enticing when you experience it for the first time. Sometimes, it’s bad and sometimes it’s so good that you want a cauldron full of it. You wanna know what he’s doing for me that has me ‘protecting’ him?

“Enlighten me.”

“He’s treating me like I’m a human being. That’s what he’s doing. He’s taking care of me. Do you know how good it feels to be able to call my dad’s and tell them that I’m not _twenty-thousand_ dollars in debt anymore? That _I_ have a _house_ that’s in _my_ name because I _own_ it and don’t have to pay some stick in the ass landlord?”

“Tae, he just punched you in the face…”

“And I hit him back. He _let_ me hit him back. If I hit any other Alpha the way I hit him, I’d get my ass handed to me, Jiao. You do understand that, right? You see how I’m still here right now and not crying in a pool of blood somewhere?”

Jiao tries to speak, but Tae cuts her off. “Since we’re going by your logic, does that make me an abuser now too? I put my hands on him.”

“You were defendin--.” “I wasn’t defending shit. Don’t try to spin the situation, look at it for what it is. When he approached me, I wasn’t looking at him as a threat. I wasn’t afraid for my life. Who the hell do you think you are to tell _me_ the decisions behind _my_ actions?”

Tae gets pulled back, and Jungkook’s touch makes him quickly realize he was sizing Jiao up and, in a position, to slap some sense into her.

He lets himself relax before speaking again. “Just answer my question. And please try not to lie to me. Do you see Jungkook as a problem?”

“Yes.” “Why?”

“He has a temper, Tae! He hit you!”

“He hit me on accident. But your delusion won’t let you home in on that word, huh? See, that’s the problem with you. Here I am backtracking to last night again, but I’m gonna keep saying it. You’re narrow-minded.”

“And you’re enabling an abuser.”

“Bitch--.” Tae bites his lip to stop himself from saying what he wants to. “Okay,” he breathes. “If he’s an abuser, then please. Tell me what the fuck stopped him from beating my ass in that bathroom.”

“I wa--.” “No, baby. It wasn’t you. It wasn’t because you were here. Abusers don’t give a fuck about who’s around, Ji. They don’t pick and choose who the fuck is gonna get what. If his ass was ready to fight, he was gonna fight me and you. And it would’ve started with you because you were out here with him.”

“Woulda cave your shit in immediately if I was upset,” Jungkook laughs. “I won’t even say I was tempted to because then that’ll be verbal abuse.” “With her logic, it would be. But I’m done with this.” Tae nudges himself towards the top of the bed and uses the headboard to crack his back.

“You can go, Ji. I’ll speak to you when I speak.” “You said Wedne--.” “I know what the fuck I said. Listen to what the fuck I’m saying. I will speak to you. _When_ I speak to you.” Tae points to the door and Jiao stalks off towards it with her head low.

The bedroom door closes behind her when she steps out of it and Tae scampers off of the bed and to the door as soon as it’s shut to lock it. Jungkook slips his shirt off and sprawls out on the bed as soon as they’re alone. “You gotta to be lonely keeping company like that.”

“Says the one making wedding plans with the school pass-around.” Tae takes a slow walk back over to the bed and lets himself fall to Jungkook’s back when he’s close enough to. “Are we going to bed?”

“We’re doing whatever you wanna do, princess.” “Well, I’m going to sleep. I have a lot of emotions I need to sleep off.” Jungkook sighs into his pillow, already halfway to sleep himself while he bathes in Bunny’s kneading.

Tae rolls over him and lets Jungkook get situated before tucking himself under him. “You could really sell yourself as a blanket.” Tae can feel Jungkook’s body tighten, but whatever laugh he was about let out, he succeeds in holding back. “Not even a giggle?” “No.” _Meanie_.

Jungkook falls asleep first, and Tae slips into his own slumber once he’s able to fully relax under the Older’s weight. Buying his own weighted blanket and a body pillow is now a top priority on his shopping list. Whatever it takes to reciprocate this feeling for when he’s on his own, he’s willing to do.

He cracks an eye open when he hears someone speaking rather sternly near the end of the bed. Jungkook isn’t over him anymore, but he felt the man move away earlier. His name falls from the woman’s mouth, but he doesn’t look over or make himself known.

Jungkook’s hand smooths over his blanket-covered ankle, a possible sign for him to stay still and not let the woman know he’s awake. He smells like Jungkook anyway, so his scent isn’t disrupting the hostility of the woman’s scent that’s overpowering the room.

“You have you soon-to-be mate sitting outside while you’re cuddled and snuggled in here with some floozy you picked up at your school? Why aren’t you at work?”

“I only had two clients today. Took the rest of the day off to help my ‘floozy’ with his portfolio.”

“How is sleeping with him helping him, Jungkook? How?!” “Don’t raise your voice at me.” The woman doesn’t say anything more to Jungkook telling her what to do. “Now I told you, Ma. I’m not dating Mi-yeon. I’m not bonding with her. I refuse to be put in another situation like that again.”

“Think about your life, Kookie. Aren’t you ready to settle down with a nice Omega…?” Tae can almost feel the woman’s eyes bore into the back of his head. “And not with one that’s willing to sleep with anyone?”

“We’re platonic. And I’m _pretty_ sure I’m the only person he’s ever shared a bed with, considering he stays on campus and doesn’t socialize because he has two overprotective brothers. How about you ask my ‘future mate’ how many Alphas she’s been with.”

“You’ll be her first.” “Is that what she told you?” The woman doesn’t say anything. “She’s already lying to you,” Jungkook laughs. “And you want me to go back to her like this won’t be a repeat of our last relationship? I’m good.”

“What I want is for my son to be happy.” “I won’t be happy with her.”

“Will you be with him?”

“That’s for me to decide.” “Kooki--.” “Look. I know I’m your oldest, and I know you want the best for me. But I’m not a sim, Ma. Do you see a plumbob over my head?” _What the hell is a plumbob_.

“I’m grown enough to make my own decisions. I really don’t need you trying to make something happen that doesn’t affect you or your livelihood.” Tae shifts and exhales loudly as if he’s about to wake up. The air in the room shifts and gets lighter with the knowledge of his presence.

“Who are you talking to,” he whines, forcing himself to sound groggy while roughly rubbing his eye. Jungkook moves his hand, but he raises the other one to rub at his other eye. He doesn’t look a lick of tired, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t act like he is.

He does not want Jungkook or his mother to know that he heard some of their conversation.

“O-Oh, he--. He’s…” Tae squints his eyes at Jungkook’s mother and blinks away an imaginary blur so it looks like he’s trying to focus in on her. “He’s speaking to me.” She comes over to his side of he bed with her hand extended. “Hei-Ryung. I’m his mother.”

Tae shakes her hand firmly, with a grip tight enough for her to know that he’s not falling for her sudden niceness. “Taehyung,” he adds while lowering his hand back to his lap. He yawns and starts a chain reaction between the three of them that ends with Jungkook.

“Sorry. Ugh, that was a good nap.” He looks at the clock and, even though he isn’t trying to, lets his shock show at just how late it is. _There’s no way in hell I slept until 2 o’clock_. “Is this clock right?” “Yep,” Jungkook chuckles as he answers. “It’s two in the morning.” _Jeez…_

“Jungkookie?” “Yes, mother.” Tae recognizes the small sass that has taken over Jungkook’s tone. Now that he’s officially awake, the man doesn’t want anything to do with his mother. He’s ready to give Tae all of his attention and knowing that makes Tae smile while he fixes his side of the bed.

“You didn’t tell me your, um, _friend_ was Park Seo Joon’s son…”

“Never heard of him.”

“The famous actor? Most Handsome Man in The World for seven years straight?” Jungkook shrugs. “How do you not know him?”

“He’s out of touch with his youth,” Tae laughs. He hits away a pillow that Jungkook throws at him. “How many times do I have to tell you? You can’t be mean to your Omega~,” he whines loudly while chucking it back. “W-Wait… You’re his Omega? You two are already mated?” A verbal joy overtakes Hei-Ryung’s tone when she asks.

Jungkook’s scent would’ve said “hell no” to anyone else, but the spike only excites his mother more. “Ah--. Aha! That’s great! I-I mean--.” She sucks her teeth. “Kookie, why didn’t you tell me he was your mate?” _Because I’m not._

Tae sits on the bed and scoots back until he’s sitting in the curve of Jungkook’s body. “Oh, you two,” she sighs, lovingly like she wasn’t ready to chew Tae out just a second ago. “Your pups will be stunning.” “Ma… Please.” “What?! Don’t you shush me, I’m telling the truth!” Jungkook’s phone lights up on the bed by his thigh and Tae snatches it while Jungkook and his mother bicker.

It’s a single notification from MyDay, stating that he was tagged in one Jiao’s posts. When he opens it, a thread pops on the screen, starting with Jiao, and ending with a mountain of hate and complaints from the students who attend the school. _Ugh_.

“Alpha, she needs to go,” he says quietly, while laying back down in front of Jungkook so he can whisper comfortably. “Jiao is already posting bullshit against you.”

Jungkook’s listening, and the only reason Tae knows he’s listening is because his scent dips into a bucket of annoyance for a brief second. He smooths his hand down the length of Jungkook’s arm, a sign Omegas use with each other to show that they want to be left alone with their Alpha.

Hei-Ryung takes the hint with haste, not even bothering to denounce herself as she walks towards the bedroom door. “I’ll call you later, coffee bean~. You two enjoy the rest of your morning.”

Tae moves away as soon as the door closes. “She’s suffocating.” “Tell me about it.” “I will. But another day. We have bigger problems.”

He shows Jungkook the post he’s tagged in and watches his eyes narrow to slits the more he reads. “And motherfuckers just believe everything they read,” he sighs, pushing the phone away while turning over to his back. “Ridiculous.”

“Bitch needs her ass beat,” Tae hmphs, moving from the bed slowly to get his shoes from the closet. “I’m tired of her always doing shit like this. Running around like her word is the word of the fucking people.”

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	13. Shits and Fans [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae, finally, puts Jiao in her place.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Friday, August 10, 2018

Time: 1:15:28 PM

* * *

Students are milling around the parking lot when Jungkook turns into it. Some of them look as if they were expecting them to show while others are obviously there just because their friends are.

Tae steps out of the car and makes his way to where Jiao is standing in a crowd of people on the other side of the lot as soon as he spots her. “Why did this idiot get out when I could’ve drove him over…”

He can’t help but sigh while pressing down on the gas, driving straight through another gathering of people and to a parking spot next to the group Tae is storming up to.

He cuts the engine and steps out of the car so he can climb up to the hood. It doesn’t take long after he’s sat for Tae to slap Jiao down to the concrete. “Damn,” someone yells loudly, making everyone standing around smile and jeer. “Fight over! The Omega won!”

Tae is smaller than Jiao, but that doesn’t stop him from getting the upper hand when she tries to fight back.

You might think a man fighting a woman would be looked at a little odd, but everyone around is, and should be, okay with the scene playing out in front of them. Instead of being looked at as a man, or looked at as a woman, you are looked at as your class.

Tae is a man, but in the current reigning hierarchy, he is an Omega. He will be treated as an Omega. Him putting his hands on Jiao, another Omega, doesn’t at all fit wrong in the puzzle that is their day to day lives.

She, and those around, consider her an Alpha anyway, which makes the situation no better.

Jungkook has fought female Alphas before and had to bite his lip at just how strong they actually were. That’s another thing he’s weary of while watching Tae and Jiao, is how strong Jiao might actually be.

The girl is built. She has the hard body of an Alpha, but that doesn’t necessarily mean she has the strength of one. It’s being made quite obvious that she doesn’t by how she’s, yet again, getting slammed to the ground.

Tae’s fighting her like he’s wanted to beat her head in for a while. Jungkook can’t even say “they’re fighting” because Jiao has yet to get any kind of jab in.

Bodies start to loiter around the two of them, and eventually block his view of what’s going on. His focus shifts, when his vision is blocked, to the Alphas that are filling in the few gaps in the circle of bodies. Alphas --

Especially young Alphas --

don’t know how to not intervene in situations like this. They make it a mission to get involved when Omegas fight for some off reason. Jungkook was taught growing up that Omegas need their asses beat just as much as Alphas do.

You don’t intervene when two Omegas are fighting… the same way you never intervene when two Alphas are fighting. It’s one of the most followed upspoken laws in the hierarchy, next to not spitting in public and not speaking too loudly while indoors.

Almost everyone turns around when he jumps down from the hood of his car. The stares don’t bother him though, he’s gotten some odd looks since his fall-off with his ex.

He gets pulled aside before he can insert himself in the circle to see. His bestfriend, Hyungsik, has his arm clutched so tightly that he can’t pull himself free, but he doesn’t really care to get loose.

“What did you do to Tae?” “Don’t come at me with that bullshit, Hyung. It was an accident.” “What happened?” Hyungsik’s eyes are holding nothing but hostility. It’s a little unsettling, considering the man bullies Tae more than Jungkook ever has. “And why is he with you? I thought you two hated each other.”

“We’re learning to get along. He’s my model for the semester.” “Hmm… So what happened?” Hyungsik asks while letting up on his grip. “Why are you putting your hands on him?” A can of laughter comes from behind them, and they both look over to see Tae chasing Jiao around the parking lot.

“Scurrying ass,” Hyungsik laughs. “Y’know, his nickname was Twinkle Toes growing up.” _Growing up?_

“You two grew up together?”

“That… That’s my brother, Kook, of cou--.” “Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah. _Woah_.” Jungkook doesn’t stop the bemused laugh that leaves him. “Taehyung is your brother? _Blood_ brother?” “Did you seriously not know that?” “N-No…”

It makes sense… in a way. Any time something went wrong, Hyungsik was always the first person Tae went to or asked for. Jungkook never considered them as brothers. He never considered them as anything, actually, because he never cared to. Hyungsik isn’t his business to be worrying about that way.

It’s still shocking news though… and Jungkook lets it show in the way he fixes his face.

“Don’t black out on me, kid.” “I’m fine.” Jungkook sidesteps when Jiao tries to run into him and watches her land roughly on the pavement when she trips over his foot. Tae’s not far behind her, but Hyungsik snatches him into a hug before he can pounce on her.

“Heyeyeyey! Stop, dammit, I have a question!” Tae stops fighting and lets himself go limp in his brother’s hold. He looks like a wild feline with his hair snatched back in two cute ponytails.

“Why didn’t you tell this dumbass you were my brother?” “Because it’s none of his business.” Tae throws his shoe at Jiao when she stands to her feet. “He doesn’t care, and I didn’t care to tell him. Can you let me go now?”

“You two doing that dating thing?”

“No, we are not doing that ‘ _dating_ _thing_.’ I’m his model for the semester, and I need a reason to build up some tolerance to his bullshit.” Jungkook flicks Tae’s lip and smiles when Tae lunges at his finger.

“See?” he whines cutely, throwing his arms around in a small fit. “That’s what I need to get used to. Then, we can work without me trying to stick my foot in his ass.”

“Or without him trying to stick something in yours.”

“I’m about to stick something in _yours_ if you don’t let me go.”

Hyungsik lets Tae fall to his feet and fix himself up. When he looks sated, he straightens to his usual confident posture. “Anything else?”

“Did he hit you?” Tae shakes his head. “Why is Jiao saying he did then?”

“Okay… he did hit me.” A gasp comes from behind Jungkook, and it’s only then that he realizes the crowd has circled the three of them. “I told you!” Jiao comes trudging into the pit but stops just short of the opening she created when Tae hisses at her.

“I told you he hit him,” she screeches with her finger pointed to Jungkook. Murmurs break out among the crowd, but quiet down when Tae holds up his hand “He hit me,” Tae says again, “But. It was an accident. I hit him back and we made up. The end.”

“So, Jiao was lying?” _Meow_. Jungkook scoffs to himself at the thought of giving Jiao a nickname. He can admit he didn’t like her either, but he was at least willing to tolerate her. She’s not a bad person, she’s just… not a _good_ person.

She has a “I’m right, you’re wrong, shut up” kind of mentality. What she says is gospel and everyone should follow it… even when it’s past the point of wrong.

“Yes, she was lying,” Tae yawns. “And she got her ass beat today because of it.” He looks in Jiao’s direction, and spits venom at her before looking away. “Because she’s spreading lies and messing with people’s livelihoods.”

“And Kook let you hit him?” The question comes from somewhere in the front of the crowd, but Jungkook can only see Tae’s hand flying across his face.

When he turns back, Tae is standing with the brightest smile on his face. “D-Did you just… slap me?” “Yup~. I was making a point.” “What point was that?” Jungkook sounds far whinier than he wants to, but he doesn’t try to mask it with any hostility.

Tae jumps on him and presses their lips together in a gentle, but eager, kiss. “That you’re harmless to your Omega.” Tae kisses him again, and Jungkook lets him, but he feels as if he should drop the gauntlet at some point with the kid getting comfortable saying that he’s his Omega.

Not right now… because he loves Tae kissing on him… but at some point.

Tae lets the kiss linger until he’s flat on his feet again and able to pull away. “And now, they won’t have to ever doubt you.” Jungkook doesn’t like anyone touching his face, but he can’t really think of any reason for Tae not to be caressing his cheek in this moment.

When he moves, his eyes lock on Hyungsik looking pleased with what he just saw. Even if he wasn’t happy about it, Jungkook wouldn’t care. It feels nice not having to prove his own innocence for once, and it’s even better because he gets genuine affirmation out of it.

Not just affirmation from pity.

You’d figure he wouldn’t have to prove himself innocent, since the same Omegas who have openly talked about him being an abuser are the same Omegas who have privately enjoyed being his rut toys.

Tae hugs his brother and creates a pathway to walk through when he’s ready to go. Everything in him wants to run back and kick Jiao’s teeth in, but he really can’t be bothered to waste the energy.

He’s gotten his point across, and now everyone at the school knows that the rumors about Jungkook aren’t true. Even if they were true, what business is it of theirs?

He throws himself into his seat and gets comfortable after he presses the button to ignite the engine. A few of the people standing close to the car watch him recline his seat, grab a blanket from the back, and turn on his cartoons with his toe while laying down.

Jungkook’s to the driver’s seat in no time and already pulling out of the parking lot the second his fit rests on the gas. “You good?” “Sure am.” “Are we not gonna discuss you beating Jiao into the ground like she’s not your bestfriend?” “Nope. You just look cute and drive, and I’ll look cute and sleep.”

The comment brings a visible smile to Jungkook’s face. “Looking cute is all you’re good for,” he teases quietly, relaxing back into his seat and using his knee to drive while he types something on his phone.

“Please look at the road, Alpha.” Jungkook looks up from his phone, but he glances over at Tae rather than through the windshield. “You must’ve been in an accident or something?” Tae nods.

He can see his vulnerability take a stab at Jungkook’s Alpha, but not any in bad way. An Omega feeling comfortable enough to admit to a past trauma will take any relationship down an emotional spiral.

Jungkook’s lip pull into a pout while he puts his phone down. He doesn’t say anything but watching him adjust his seat so he can drive puts Tae at ease. He’s still only driving with one hand, but one hand is better than no hands at all.

“Can’t your car drive itself?” “Mhm.” “If you don’t feel like driving…” “It’s fine.” _Hmph._ “Unless _you_ have something to say against it?” Jungkook’s eyes flit from the road momentarily to glance down at Tae, who shrugs the question off as if he’s not thinking about the man rocking him to sleep.

“Do you want something, Cinderella?” “I want a hug.”

“What kind of hug?” “Your kind of hug. Please?”

Tae waits for Jungkook to ease the car into autopilot to undo his seatbelt. He climbs over the cupholder, with a little assist when his blanket gets caught on a charger mount, and ties his hair back while Jungkook follows his lead.

“Big spoon? Little spoon?” “Neither.” Jungkook takes the blanket and drapes it over them as he gets himself comfortable on top of Tae. Tae can admit he wasn’t expecting to be a pillow… but he doesn’t mind it in the slightest.

He wiggles as far down as he can and sighs under the warmth that meets him. “Are we going to my house? Since it’s not that far…” “What about Bunny?” “She’s right there.” Tae points to Bunny, who’s been rocking away in her hammock for the last two hours.

“Didn’t even know you put her quiet ass in the car.” Jungkook pokes at her with his shoe but she doesn’t wake. “Need to meow or something.” “Unlike some mammals, she knows when to shut the hell up and _go_ _to_ _sleep_.” “Is that shade? ‘Cause I just _know_ you’re not talking about me.”

“Yes, I’m talking about you. You talk too much sometimes.” “So do you.” “Don’t try to turn this on me. We’re talking ab--. Just go to sleep.” Tae closes his eyes even though he can’t actually fall asleep on command.

He feels Jungkook relax into him after a minute or so, bringing down the weight he was holding back, and smothering Tae underneath him in an even warmer snuggle. He’s able to nod off with this additional weight, and eventually drifts into a sleep even deeper than Jungkook’s.

His Omega father used to, and still does, talk his head off about the difference between sleeping with just someone and sleeping with someone of your class. Tae, as he usually does, blew the whole thing off as opinion based on experience.

He didn’t think he’d sleep so well with an elite Alpha the way his father said he would.

Baekhyun isn’t an elite, although his financial and social wealth would make you believe he is. Tae thought he was too, up until the pretty much end of their relationship when the Alpha exposed his truth.

The drive to his house comes to a quick end, with him being woken up after what feels like just twenty minutes of sleep.

“Home sweet home,” he hums to himself, walking to the door leading out of the garage at a snail’s pace because he can’t feel his legs. He ended up in a tight ball for Jungkook to rub on and cuddle sometime throughout their commute, so little to no blood was flowing to his lower half for at least an hour.

It feels like it’s been a while, and it sort of has, since he’s been in his own home. It’s the middle of the semester, so he’s not moving out of the dorm just yet, but he will be emptying it out and using it as an ‘I’m only on campus for assignments’ excuse now.

Jiao’s things are neatly stacked away in the corner where they left them, with nothing out of place but her charm bracelet that Tae made for her his first year at the school.

He’s about to grab it, but Jungkook nudges him forward and out of reach before he can. “Don’t be petty.” _Hmph_.

The width of the stairs leading up to his bedroom are a blessing in comparison to the stairs in Jungkook’s house. He’s able to skip one at a time and make the ascent quicker than it usually is. His bedroom greets him when he reaches the top.

He falls to his bed with a much needed, thoroughly exaggerated, sigh. Jungkook coming to a gentle lay-down on top of him forces him to sigh even louder. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he laughs, knowing full well that he’s suffocating Tae into the cover. “Am I heavy?”

Tae blows another breath, but not because he can’t breathe. He doesn’t care that it’s Jungkook laying on him, but he _does_ care that he’s heavy. He used to sleep curled up under his brothers, and that’s really where the need to be smothered under someone in order to sleep comes from.

They used it as a bully tactic when they were little but regretted it heavily when Tae got older and made it a habit to snuggle under them during any and every naptime.

He wanted to be the same way with his Alpha father, but his father was _actually_ heavy, and he would have _actually_ suffocated to death if he tried to sleep under him for six to eight hours straight.

“If I say no, are you gonna try to suffocate me?” Jungkook shakes his head around, sending his hair flying everywhere on his head except his face. “You just unleashed your hair.”

“Y’know, I really can’t care about it anymore. It can do what it wants to.” “That’s no way to look at it.” Tae shuffles until Jungkook gets the hint and lifts some his weight away. His covers are made of silk, which makes moving a little easier because the silk has less friction than Jungkook’s cotton spread.

Jungkook stares at him when he pulls himself from under him and slaps his thighs. “Lay down.”

“Do I look like a chi--.” “Nonono, don’t get smart. Just do it.” Jungkook pouts, but still lowers his head to Tae’s lap. “Now, was that so hard?”

“Yes.” _Crybaby_.

Tae grabs his rattail comb from the nightstand and starts sectioning Jungkook’s hair so he can braid it. His hair is almost as silky as Tae’s cover is, if not even more. It slips through his fingers with ease every time he lets it fall.

Braiding it is a bit tricky because of its texture, but Tae is determined to get something done to it.

He finds a method that works and uses that to get twisted ponytails around the entirety of Jungkook’s head. After each twist is finish, he goes through, secures them at the root with a hair knocker, and finishes them with matching barrettes.

He’s sure Jungkook would protest to him putting the knockers in his hair, but he’s right back to sleep and at the mercy of whatever Tae wants to do to him.

The hair accessories in question were, more or less, gifts from his teacher after his week-long pregnancy scare following their… encounter. He wasn’t pregnant, thankfully, even though he was showing every symptom that’d say otherwise.

Turns out bloating and vomiting also attest to a stomach virus. Dr. Choi’s pup would’ve been a stomach virus as well.

The only difference? One goes away… and wouldn’t have ruined the rest of his life for him.

Someone knocks softly at his bedroom door, but doesn’t wait for him to say they can come in. Mi-yeon looks a hot mess stepping into his bedroom the way she is. Jiao is with her, avoiding Tae’s eyes while fidgeting with the tuft of his plush carpet.

“Cute lil’ spot you got,” Mi-yeon smacks, popping her gum loud enough for it to echo from the walls.

Jungkook sighs his annoyance not soon after. One of his eyes pop open, making that the only thing that’s moved on him in a while. “Hi, handsome~.” Mi-yeon shrinks herself until she’s at Jungkook’s eye level. “Can we go talk outsi--.”

Jungkook pushes her face away before leaning over the side of the bed to stretch. One of the barrettes swing and clash against his nose, which, as expected, leaves him visibly confused about what just happened.

“Be careful,” Mi-yeon giggles. “Don’t mess up that pretty face.” Her hand gets popped away when she tries to touch him. “Why is it that he can touch all over you, but I can’t touch you at all?” The hint of jealousy in her tone makes Tae smile. “Are you two a thing?”

Her eyes drift to Tae, but Tae just shrugs. “We’re whatever we feel like we are.”

“So, what do you feel like you are?”

“Tired of you.”

Tae can see Jungkook nod in his peripheral, but he doesn’t say or add anything more. “W-Well, his mother--.” “Was more than excited at the idea of us being mates.”

“A little too excited,” Jungkook adds, forcing himself to sound disgusted at the idea while Tae nods sympathetically. Mi-yeon huffs while standing to her feet. She blocks Jungkook’s path to the bathroom and snaps her fingers in his face until he looks at her.

“Have you had sex with him?”

“Nope.”

“Are you gonna have sex with him?” “What is this, twenty-one questions?” Jungkook tries to step past her, but she moves quicker. “Answer my question,” she spits, looking a little more desperate than she sounds. “I need a yes or no. Are you going to have sex with him?”

“Sure,” Jungkook answers, popping his shoulders briefly in a shrug before moving Mi-yeon out of his way. She looks around, but she doesn’t look very shocked. Even Tae can’t tell if Jungkook’s answer is a bluff.

To be quite honest, he’d have no problem letting the man fuck him halfway into his mattress if it meant getting Mi-yeon out of his house.

Jungkook steps out of the bathroom with his lips pulled in a pout. “Cinderella…”

“Mhm?”

“Why the fuck do I look like a toddler?” Tae covers his mouth, but the laugh he’s holding back still manages to get through. “You’re taking this shit out.” _Never_.

“I don’t think you two are together,” Mi-yeon scoffs, chewing roughly at a corner of her nail and spitting in Tae’s direction whatever she ripped off. “You don’t kiss him or anything, it’s always just a pat on the back. You don’t have to keep him around to try and make me jealous, you know...”

“I don’t have to kiss him in front of you to kiss him. I’ve been all over him.” “Yeah,” Tae whines quietly, “these bites still haven’t healed.” He lifts his shirt and shows off his stomach. There’s still visible indents where Jungkook bit him and soft-colored bruises where the man had him held down.

His grip wasn’t tight, Tae just bruises easily.

Mi-yeon’s eyes widen at the sight, but it’s not the bites that catch her attention. Her lips curl evilly as she laughs. “E-Ew! Ugh, God, you’re… Y-You --. You do know it’s okay to _skip_ a meal, right?!” Her laugh mellows into cackles before she exhales. “Oh my god, Alpha. And you _like_ that?”

“Like what? His body?” Mi-yeon nods. “I surely fucking do.” Jungkook sits to the bed and unlaces his shoes to take them off.

Mi-yeon glances back at Tae picking at one of his two belly rings. “Eugh… He’s overweight, Alpha. What could you possibly like about that? For fucks sake. Look at me and look at… _him_.”

“You’re an Omega. You don’t know how good it feels to lay on someone and _not_ feel their ribcage poking your cheek.” “I’m not--.” “You also don’t know how good it feels knowing I can blow twelve-hundred dollars on a date because I know _his_ fatass’ll be eating just as much as _my_ fatass.” _I’d be eating more than your fatass._

Tae rolls over to his stomach and shifts until his feet are at the top of the bed. His words come from the other side of the room before he can get them out. “He’s not fat, he’s chubby. There’s a difference…” All six eyes glance at Jiao, who has herself hidden behind the doorframe. “J-just saying…”

“Well, excuse me,” Jungkook says, turning his attention from her banter to Mi-yeon. “His _chubby_ ass.” “Tsch. Whatever. You’re still bonding with me, so you can kiss your little pig goodbye.”

“Girl… So toxic. Please take that bad energy _out_ of my hou--.” Shut up, fatty. Go block traffic with your gigantic ass.” Mi-yeon flips her hair and struts for the bedroom door. Tae watches her wander around the short hallway until she gets to the steps to go downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜


	14. B stands for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae learns something new and gets some closure to his trauma.

Beginning Our Forever

Date: Friday, August 10, 2018

Time: 4:19:57 AM

* * *

Jiao left on her own soon after Mi-yeon did. Jungkook’s pretty sure they’re going to start hanging around each other now that the two people they can’t stand are going to be together all year.

Tae picked a fight not long after Jiao left, and Jungkook was able to keep him down so he can tickle him. Tae isn’t as kicky as he is giggly, which made overpowering him far easier than it should have been.

Call him lenient, but Jungkook gave the kid every opportunity to slip away and run…

… and he didn’t take any of them.

Jungkook would never let his guard down like that for anyone else, and, if he can be honest, it feels nice not having to be a reserved hardass for once. He could’ve guessed Tae wasn’t like other Omegas. Hell, the way he likes to talk out his neck should attest to that.

That’s what makes him different though, and that’s what’s making Jungkook push himself to be a little more open with him. His line of work requires him to be social, but professional. He caters to the thoughts of his clients because those ideas put money in his pocket.

He caters to the ideas, but he doesn’t care about them. Without his notebook, he wouldn’t remember anything he had spoken about that day. For a photographer, who has to constantly book sets and schedule times, this is a bad trait to have. He gets by though.

Tae caught a hiccup halfway through being tickled, so Jungkook let up and decided to lay down for the night. Tae’s on his back, biting on him once again because he refuses to take a shower.

He doesn’t care about Tae biting on him. He didn’t care the first time either. Tae bite nearly as hard as he could’ve, even though it was heavily obvious that he was trying to.

Jungkook growled at him just because the asshole in him wanted to. It wasn’t meant to be taken as a threat or a warning. He knows of Tae’s track record to put his mouth on any and everyone just for the sake of saying he did.

Everyone at that school has some kind of story to tell about Tae biting them. Sometimes, he doesn’t even bite. He just… puts his mouth on someone. He’s weird like that.

“Alpha, this is disgusting.” “Farting on your bed is disgusting.” “Do it and I’m gonna stuff your face wherever you do.” Tae rocks around on his back with a groan. “Is it hot to you?” “Not really. You know chubby people get hot faster than every else.”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna start bullying me about my weight to.”

“No.”

Tae moves when Jungkook taps his thigh so he can roll over. “I really do like your weight. I couldn’t imagine you bone thin.” “I have an old picture somewhere. I used to be really skinny.” Tae turns over, but Jungkook turns him back. “Please spare me.” “It’s not like I was ugly.”

“You’re ugly now, how am I supposed to believe that?” Tae’s staring forces a smile to Jungkook’s face. “Bunny gotcha tongue?” “If you touch my face, I’m gonna bite you.”

Jungkook extends his finger, but Tae doesn’t move until it’s close enough for him to bite it. He doesn’t let it go once he has it, which would look foolish to anyone else, but it’s clear he doesn’t care.

Jungkook yanks him over to the other side of the bed in a failed attempt to sling him off. “Okay, _Jaws_ , that’s enough,” he whines through a laugh. “Let the fuck up.” Tae bites harder when he tries to tickle him away, reluctant to give up on the power grip he has on his finger.

Jungkook lays back and pulls Tae on top of him so his hand isn’t outstretched at an odd angle. Every attempt to move earns him a pop on his thigh to keep him still. They get harder and harder until reaching a point of painful.

“Mmm.”

“Did that hurt?”

“Mhm.”

“Good.” Jungkook hits him again with the same amount of force that he just did not a second ago. “Maybe you’ll let me go like I want you to.” “Mm mmm~,” Tae hums while wiggling defiantly. He wags his own finger around in Jungkook’s face. “Don’t be disrespectful.”

Tae continues his wagging until Jungkook forces his finger free and down his throat. He can’t help but laugh at the amount of shock that riddles Jungkook’s face right afterwards. “Is there a problem, Mr. Jungkook?”

“I-.” “Does me not having a gag reflex surprise you?” “Yes.” Tae smiles when Jungkook glares at him down. “A lot of Omegas have no gag reflexes.” “Again, though. That comes from experience…”

Tae shrugs. “I’ve never had one. My brother says that’s why I shamelessly stuff my face.” Jungkook huffs his disbelief. “What? I’m serious! I used to starve myself so I could stay skinny because I couldn’t make myself throw up my food.”

“That’s…” Jungkook’s eyes crest as they close. He smiles, and it’s only then that he hears complaint about his one bloody canine denting his lip. “W-was your tongue bleeding?” “Mhm. I bit it too hard trying to keep myself from calling you every bad word in the dictionary.”

“Bad word like what?”

“Dingleberry.”

Tae blanks a face. It shows that doesn’t know what a dingleberry is.

“Sounds harmless.” “It is until you go down on someone.” Jungkook grooms Tae’s nails for him while he talks about what dingleberries are and why they break bonds.

He’s come to like having someone around to just relax with and talk to. It’s been forever since he’s been able to give in a relationship. Every other relationship was with a temporary rut toy that he wouldn’t even remember to call in the morning.

Tae looks bored and spaced out by the time he glances at him. “You weren’t listening at all, were you.” “Y’know, I’ve gotten so used to just tuning you out? You don’t know how to shutup when you go off on a tangent.”

“What a very rude thing to say.”

“Let’s not forget you tried to gag me a few minutes ago. That was ruder.” “You didn’t gag though, so it’s okay.” “Would that have done i--. Does your sadism have a limit at all? Like, does pain in general just get you hot?”

“It’s not so much pain anymore… just a little BDSM here and there.”

“I guess you never just sit and think, ‘man I’m fucked up. I get off on torturing people.’” “I don’t get pleasure from people getting _hurt_ hurt.”

“You still get pleasure from people hurting though. BDSM is bad.”

“Don’t try to debate me on this. I wouldn’t expect a virgin to understand.” “Wow!”

Jungkook licks over his teeth before shrugging. “I speak the truth and nothing but the truth.”

“Okay. Then, give me an example.”

“U-Uh… No?”

“What, too chicken? Don’t wanna just admit that no torture is good torture.”

“That’s… not it. I just know you’re gonna be very much against me tying you up.”

“Then don’t tie me up. Duh.” “Do you know what the B in BDSM stands for?” Tae and Jungkook stare at each other until Tae looks away to think.

He has no idea what BDSM stands for, and Jungkook can bet he’s never been curious enough to look into it even though he’s heard people around their school talking about it.

Jungkook calling him a virgin would’ve stung a little worse if it weren’t true. He’s heard him talking, with a few others around campus, about how sex wasn’t something that crossed his mind after his incident with his teacher. Even during his heats, he refused to touch himself.

He only just started back masturbating recently, having needed some kind of release from the stress of school.

“If you’re saying you have to tie me up…” His lips smack together, showcasing his hard thinking process while Jungkook encourages him to answer. “… Then I guess it’s… B-bondage?” Jungkook nods.

“Then what’s the DSM part?” “It can mean a lot of shit, to be honest. Depends on what you’re into. Don’t tune me out, because I a--.” “I’m listening.”

“Okay, so… Mmm, where can I start.” His words mumble into a sigh for a brief moment before returning back to his maximum loudness. At least he considers it his max. Jungkook’s voice isn’t deep, but it is low. It’s not as booming as it is sultry and a little commanding.

“Alright. The B stands for bondage, of course. The D can be for dominance or discipline. The S is sub or submissive. Bondage and discipline go hand in hand the way dominance and submission do. They go hand in hand no matter what you’re into.” “Mhm.”

“The M and the S, in my case, stand for sadism and masochism. Since I’m very much a sadist and I apparently get off on ‘tortu--.” “Just keep going, don’t bully me.” Jungkook scrunches his nose in a fit before continuing.

“For someone else, it could be master and slave.”

“What’s the difference between a slave and a submissive?”

“That’s a good question, kiddo. I’m glad you asked.”

Tae has been sitting and listening, completely by choice, to Jungkook elaborating on his type of kink. He explains with so much detail, you can’t really help but be drawn in.

After what he’s learned, Tae can’t say he’d consider being a slave. He talks back too much for one, and he’ll never humiliate himself by kneeling in front of his ‘master’ in public. He’s far more submissive anyway, if he had to think about it. And he’d rather have a choice about what he wants to do and when.

When he’s finished talking, Tae nods with a fresh and new understanding. “Were you listening? Or did I just waste 10 minutes of my life.” “I was listening.”

“Oh, alr--.”

“For the most part.”

“I-. Move, leave me alone.” “Nooo~.” Jungkook pushes against him, but Tae doesn’t budge. “I was listening, don’t push me.” “Tell me one thing I said.”

“Slaves don’t have a say-so in what they do. Their master dictates what they do, when, and how. A slave is to always be obedient and a submissive doesn’t really have to?” “Mhm.” “Bondage can be done with handcuffs, but many doms and masters use shibari rope.”

“Why?”

“Because handcuffs can freak out beginners… and because shibari rope gives them more control over how much restraint or freedom they want to give their submissive or slave.” “Hmm. Color me impressed.” Jungkook nods his approval. “See?” Tae pouts, “I’m learning.”

“Being able to regurgitate information doesn’t mean you’ve learned anything. Just means you’re listening.” _Killjoy_. “My question is… Do you still think it’s torture?” “A little bit. I see how it can be enjoyable though.”

“You just have to experience it. You might like it.” “Then, show me.” “Nope. Experience it with someone else.” Tae gets sat to the unoccupied side of the bed, and watches as Jungkook stretches. “It might be better for you to start with a beginner.”

“I prefer starting with someone I’m comfortable with. Who just so happens to be very experienced?” “You can’t just assume I have experience. How do you know I’m not a virgin?”

Tae laughs, without much of a care as to whether or not it annoys Jungkook. The thought of him being a virgin is unheard of, even to the most sensitive of hearing.

He can see Jungkook grinning at him from the bathroom door, but every attempt to say something only makes him laugh harder. “Catch your breath, sweetheart.”

Tae exhales and inhales as if he’s being told to until his laughter dies down to breathy giggles. “Man,” he huffs softly, “You, sir… You are _hilarious_.” “Is the thought of me never having sex that damn gut busting?”

“Yes.” “How so?”

Tae uses his cover to dab at the corner of his eye. “Because,” he says when he can finally breathe, “You’re sexy. Sexy people aren’t virgins.”

“You’re technically a virgin. Have you been with anyone else besides Kyun?” Tae shakes his head. “Does your stereotype apply to you too then?”

“Are you saying I’m sexy?”

“I’m saying you’re not ugly.”

“But you’re saying my stereotype applies to me...” “Yes.” “So, I’m sexy.”

Tae gives his brightest smile. “Just say it,” he croons, “Say I’m sexy.” “I would never.” Jungkook closes the bathroom door, and Tae throws one of his boots to open it again. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Annoying.” “What was that?” Jungkook peeks out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand. “You’re. Annoying,” he repeats, louder and more exaggerated so Tae can hear him. “Is that better?”

“Are you… _using_ my toothbrush…?” “And if I am?” “That’s disgusting.” Jungkook resumes brushing his tooth as he dips back into the bathroom. The door closes again, or at least it tries to before Tae chucks the second boot to keep it open. “Don’t use my toothbrush, that’s nasty!”

No response.

Tae stands and glides his feet into a pair of slides before stepping over to his bathroom door. He moves just in time to watch Jungkook putting his toothbrush back. He blows a breath in his direction that’s minty enough to make his eyes water.

“You look like you wanna cry~.” “Fuck you. You blew your strong ass breath in my face. Why are you even brushing your teeth? You haven’t eaten anything.” Jungkook shrugs the question off. “I like the smell of toothpaste.”

“I really want you to take a shower before you get back on my bed. Please. Or let me scent you.” “I don’t even smell that bad.” Jungkook looks just as childish as he sounds, standing with his attention fully on the LED fireplace, and lips pulled into a scrunched pout.

“Come scent me. I wanna smell like you anyway.” “Wha--. Why?” Even as he asks, Tae steps forward and lets Jungkook pick him up so he can scent him. Being so close to his neck triggers his need to nuzzle, but he fights through and moves quickly after he’s finished so he doesn’t have any option to.

“No nuzzles? You must hate me.” “Don’t Alphas hate nuzzling?” “I wouldn’t let you scent me if I wasn’t getting a nuzzle out of it.” “Oh… well, oh well.”

“The fuck you mean ‘oh well?’ Get over here.” “Ew, no~.” Tae steps back when Jungkook steps towards him. “You owe me a nuzzle. Now, we can do this the _easy_ way or the _hard_ way.” “Are you seriously about to mow me down over this? Get on somewhere.”

Tae laughs his way out of his room when Jungkook charges for him, beelining straight for the living room, and throwing himself over the couches to hide. He steals a look at the wall clock and wants to kick himself when he sees it’s almost 5 in the morning.

Jungkook comes to a rather relaxed stop in the center of the living room, and sighs away his defeat before crashing to the nearest armchair. “I know you’re tired, Cinderella,” he huffs softly. “Give me my nuzzle so we can go to sleep.”

Tae _is_ tired, and he’s a little thankful that Jungkook knows he is. Truth be told, if he didn’t run, he probably wouldn’t be in the situation he’s currently in. He’d be in bed, snuggled down with his Alpha, and on his way to Dream Land.

To his shock, Jungkook peeks over the top of the chair he’s hiding behind and smiles at him when their eyes meet. “Hi.” “H-Hello…” “Can you stop being childish so we can go to bed? I got a client booked for tomorrow. Today?” _What the hell -._

Tae stands to his feet. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” “It wasn’t that seri--.” “You’re gonna be so tired in the morning, Alpha. You should’ve told me. See, now I feel bad…” “You can make it up to me.”

Tae watches in silence while Jungkook backs away from the armchair. “I’ll take my nuzzles to go, please and thanks.” He walks off, confident that Tae’ll follow – which he does – and goes back to Tae’s bedroom so they can finally go to sleep.

“You do know you can just nuzzle a pillow or something, right?” Jungkook looks as if he doesn’t hear him while he undresses to lay down. “Or, y’know… just. Ignore me, I guess. That’s fine too.” “I wasn’t ignoring you.” “Yes, you were. You almost always do.” “When?”

Jungkook peeks over his shoulder as he asks. “I never ignored you.”

“You did. My first year when we were at that… h-house party.” “H-House party,” Jungkook mocks softly. “Why’d you say it like that?” “I-. I-I don’t wanna talk about it. Let’s jus--.” “Did something happen at the party?”

Tae’s knees buckle, and for the first time in a while, he can feel Jungkook’s Alpha energy desperately trying to placate that of his own. It’s only now that he’s realizing just how _tense_ his natural aura is. “Tae?”

“I-I heard you, I ju-just… I’d rather not talk about it…” His bottom lip shakes when he lowers his head. “Is that when Kyun…” Tae feels himself shudder at the mention of his teacher. He tries to speak again, but a sob cracks his words in half as they spill out in an indistinct ramble.

It takes Jungkook pulling him into a hug for him to cry fully. He doesn’t want to give any details, and he’s glad Jungkook isn’t pressuring him for any. They’d only fuel his hate for Kyun more, and the last thing he needs is for Jungkook to get expelled for taking a brawl to one of his teachers.

“If Kyun was anything a couple years ago like what I witnessed for himself, then I can imagine the trauma you go through every day having to sit front row in the clown’s classroom.”

Tae wraps himself around Jungkook when he lifts him, and stays wrapped around him while Jungkook lays down in the bed. “Was that the only time he’s done that with you?” He nods. “He can never get me alone now to try anything. I make sure I’m with someone.”

“You can always come find me if you don’t have anyone to walk with you.” “I don’t know where you go afte--.” “To that little sit-in thing, between the student center and the dining hall.”

“The gazebo, Alpha?” Tae looks at Jungkook and barely cracks a smile when he rolls his eyes. He uses the pads of his fingers to dab at his own eyes so he can see clearly. “You’re so out of touch with your youth.”

“Twenty-six is not old.”

“I didn’t say old. I said out of touch with youth. They’re different.” Jungkook mushes Tae away from him, and nearly coos himself into a coma when Tae glues his face back to his chest. “God, don’t be cute like that. I can’t handle it.”

“I’m not being cute… I’m just hugging you.” Jungkook wiggles his brows until Tae pushes away on his own. “So creepy. Why are you so naturally cringey?” “Oh, there you are. Damn, to think I was missing you for a second.”

“Oh? Big beefy Alpha can’t handle his Omega’s feelings.” “Wrong. Dastardly gorgeous, well-groomed, strong, handsome Alp--.” “Mmm mmmmm, no. I didn’t call you all that. You’re a BBA.” “And you’re a BLT.”

“What the fu--.”

“Beautiful little thing~.” Tae sighs hard enough for Jungkook to understand he’s fed up with the corny compliments.

He likes them… but they’re _seriously_ tiring.

“What? You don’t like that?” “No, Alpha. I really don’t.” A smile creeps onto Tae’s face even as he downplays Jungkook’s affection.

Jungkook doesn’t spit anything in turn. The silence gets lighter, but Tae’s scent doesn’t revert back to his warm honey. “Feel better. I can’t go to sleep knowing you’re upset,” Jungkook whines. “Being affectionate is gross.” “Y’know, I didn’t ask you to help me feel better. I would’ve been okay.”

“Well, I--.” Tae kisses Jungkook before he can say anything against it. “Thank you for caring enough to care about me though. A lot of people don’t care about an Omega being upset.” “I don’t care either.”

“O-oh…” Tae tries to move, but Jungkook doesn’t let him. “I do care about you kissing me again.”

He meets Tae halfway, closing the small gap between their lips in another kiss. It’s not even about the kiss for Tae. It’s about the small linger of need he feels behind it. Jungkook wants to kiss him just as much as he wants to kiss Jungkook, and something about that brings warmth to his heart.

He’s about to push against him, but Jungkook shifts before he can, laying him down gently to the untouched side of the bed and pulling all his blankets and covers over him until he’s warm and content.

“I’m not gonna pressure you,” he hums between them. “But I do hope you get to a point where you can talk to me about it at some point.” “I don’t need you throwing your life away over him or for me, Alpha. It’s not that I’m not comfortable… I just don’t know why you care so much.”

“Am I not your temporary Alpha?”

“Y-You ar--.”

“Then, let me be your outlet.”

Tae squints as if doing so is going to make seeing Jungkook’s intentions any clearer. “Please take advantage of me. I don’t think it’s fair that I’ve gotten more out of you than you’ve gotten from me.” _It would feel nice to vent…_

“Well…” Tae puts some distance between them so he doesn’t slip into another snuggle trance. “Lay threw a big party at his house my freshman year. And, against my better judgement, I went because I didn’t want Jiao to be alone. It was super late, and someone called the police because the whole thing got too loud after a fight broke out.”

“I remember that.” “I don’t know how, but at some point I got separated from Jiao, and was herded out of the party with a few others. Campus police were gonna take us back to the school, but there were only three patrol cars and eleven of us.” “So, two of you were left.”

“Yeah… the other guy went back to the party, and I was gonna go with him, but Kyun stopped me. He kept telling me that houseparties were bad and I’d get expelled if the board found out I was there.” Tae can feel his lip shake again when the memories start to flood back.

“I didn’t wanna get expelled. Not on my _first_ day there. School was my only way out of becoming a pup farm for some wrinkly pervert. I told Kyun that… and he told me he wouldn’t tell them if I did him a favor.” “That favor being sex.” Tae forces himself to nod.

“He didn’t tell me he was rutting until after I got to his h-house.” Tae’s eyes start to water again, but he doesn’t allow himself to cry. He’s tired of crying over Kyun. He’s tired of being his victim.

He steels his nerves, breathes out his anxiety, and relays his trauma in detail without so much as a crack in his voice. Jungkook is listening to him, and he knows he’s listening because his scent is showing just how much what’s being said is getting under his skin.

He hasn’t ever been able to imagine a day where he’d be in a bed with an Alpha, freely voicing his hurt while taking comfort in nothing but their presence alone.

Jungkook said it wasn’t fair that he’s gotten more out of him, but Tae couldn’t agree less. He’s gotten more out of Jungkook than he’s ever gotten out of Jiao or any of the other’s he’s surrounded himself with in the past. He’s gotten a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions and comments are welcome! I'll answer them as I see them. If you need an immediate answer, please don't hesitate to DM me on Twitter @Uhmuni 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling and grammatical errors may be scattered around the story. Please point them out to me if you see any, an eye is an eye is an eye. Thanks a bunchies 💜


End file.
